Other Heroes - French Version
by Ulvibrann
Summary: All Might, le plus grand des héros s'est battu jusqu'au bout de son dernier combat contre son plus grand ennemi de toujours All for One. En ce jour, le monde perd son seul espoir d'anéantir les ténèbres pour de bon. Mais ce qu'on ne sait pas encore, une infinité d'étincelles permettra de raviver la flamme héroïque du symbole de la paix.
1. Introduction

Bonjour, tout le monde c'est Izuku, pas besoin de faire les présentations, vous me connaissez sûrement dans ma série My Hero Academia, avec toute la com qu'il y a eu !

Bon il y a eu un anime, des tomes de manga et des produits dérivés. Je crois que je n'ai rien oublié...

Ah bon ? Ah d'accord. Euh, mon narrateur me dit que j'ai oublié la chose principale qui nous réunit aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas si son histoire tiendra la route, mais il espère se faire un film avec ça. Il s'y croit un peu trop.

C'est très simple, il veut modifier mon scénario au moment où j'étais à Kamino pendant le combat du magnifique All Might contre All for One. La base de l'histoire c'est « si cela se passait comme ça... ». Je ne continue pas plus sinon il y aurait un risque de spoiler.

Juste une dernière chose avant de partir, vous ne suivrez pas les mêmes Izuku et non je ne suis pas schizophrène ! Bon moi je retourne chez moi et je laisse la parole au narrateur. Plus Ultra !


	2. Chapitre 1

Cachées dans les ruines, Izuku, Shoto, Momo et Tenya restent sur place, figés par la peur. Au loin, on entend une éclaboussure. C'est Bakugo qui surgit d'un liquide noir en face d'All for One.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Hein ?! »

Avec son alter, le mentor amène Tomura et sa bande avec la même méthode de téléportation. All for One dit à Tomura, qui est à genoux :

« Tu as encore échoué, hein, Tomura ? Mais tu ne peux pas te décourager du tout. Tout ce qu'il te faut, c'est d'essayer encore. J'ai ramené tes camarades pour toi. Et ce garçon aussi... Parce que tu estimes qu'il est une « pièce importante ». Essaye autant de fois que tu désires. C'est pourquoi je suis ici. Tout ça, c'est pour ton bien. »

De son côté, Izuku réfléchit abondamment comme à son habitude, rongé par les remords de ne pas avoir sauvé à temps pour Bakugo au camp d'été alors qu'il était mal au point à ce moment-là. Il réfléchit à un stratagème pour le secourir. Mais il hésite pendant un petit moment, dû à sa peur et à son incapacité à réagir en regardant les autres qui réagissent de la même façon que lui.

Sur-le-champ de bataille, All for One s'exprime :

« On dirait qu'il arrive après tout... »

Soudain, un homme très grand et musclé surgit du ciel à grande vitesse. C'est All Might, le seul espoir qui pourrait arrêter cet individu en costard quasiment invincible. Tous les deux se repoussent les mains dans les mains :

« Je vais tout te rendre, All for One ! » crie All Might.

« Tu vas encore me tuer, All Might ?! » crie également All for One.

Le combat du siècle commence entre les incarnations vivantes des ténèbres et de la lumière.

Des ondes de choc détruisent le sol se produisent au fur et à mesure qu'ils déplacent. Ainsi, ils éjectent les personnes aux alentours. All Might a du mal à lui tenir tête et retire ses mains. L'homme en noir dit :

« Le bar est à moins de cinq kilomètres d'ici... Cela t'a bien pris trente secondes pour arriver à partir du moment où j'ai envoyé mes nomus... Tu t'es ramolli, All Might ?  
– Tu peux parler. C'est quoi l'idée avec ce masque à deux balles que tu portes ?! Tu ne penses pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? Je ne ferai pas la même erreur, All for One ! » crie en dernier All Might.

Ce dernier s'élance à toute vitesse vers All for One :

« Je vais récupérer le jeune Bakugo ! Et cette fois-ci tu finiras derrière les barreaux pour de bon ! Ton groupe de vilaines marionnettes aussi !  
– Ça ne sera pas possible. Il nous reste tant à faire... Si difficile... Pour nous deux... »

À ce moment précis, le bras de ce dernier gonfle, parsemé d'électricité statique, expulse un rayon d'une puissance inimaginable sur All Might, qui l'envoi à l'autre bout de la ville.

Les bâtiments ne résistent pas au choc subi, laissant à un vaste champ de ruines. All for One, face à Bakugo, dit :

« «Compression atmosphérique», «Tire-bouchon à grande vitesse», «explosions» fois quatre, «renforcement musculaire» fois trois... Cette combinaison est assez amusante, peut-être que j'y rajouterais d'autres améliorations plus puissantes...  
– All Might ! » crie Bakugo.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne va pas mourir de quelque chose comme ça. Dans tous les cas... Va-t'en d'ici, Tomura, et emmène l'enfant avec toi. »

Les doigts de ce dernier s'allongent en devenant noir à grande vitesse jusqu'au corps à terre de Black Mist, qui active son alter même quand il est inconscient. Un portail s'ouvre.

« Maintenant, partez.  
– Professeur... » dit Tomura.

Un énorme vacarme arrive au loin, l'homme de fer resurgit face à lui, en retombant sur le sol meurtri par l'onde. Il charge, poings serrés à toute vitesse.

« Tu ne t'échapperas pas !  
– Je veux que tu te rappelles, Tomura, que tu peux toujours grandir. »

En subissant le choc provoqué par All Might, le vent se met de plus belle à souffler extrêmement fort. Tomura, à genoux, voit ce triste spectacle pour son mentor. L'un de ses complices qui est conscient lui suggère de partir d'ici avant que ça ne se dégénère. Il emporte ensuite Crématorium dans une de ses billes.

« Prends l'autre avec toi aussi.  
– Bande de connards... » Dit Bakugo face à la bande de vilains, avec le sourire.

De son côté, Izuku et les autres réfléchissent toujours au sauvetage. Ce dernier analyse la scène en pensant : « Avec All for One en travers, je ne peux pas sauver Katchan ! Il est encerclé, il est dans l'incapacité à s'enfuir... »

Pendant ce temps-là, Bakugo les affronte. Il fait en sorte que le magicien ne le touche pas pour ne pas être encore emporté ailleurs, avec son alter d'explosion.

Soudain, au moment où All Might s'apprête à donner le coup de grâce, l'homme en cravate lui fait plonger tête la première, dans le bitume et le balance derrière lui.

Izuku en voyant cette scène, réfléchi à une ouverture pour sauver Bakugo. Ainsi ça laissera All Might qui pourrait tout donner. Soudain, il a une idée :

« Tout le monde ! Tenya !  
– N'y pense même pas, Midoriya !  
– Non ! Il y a un moyen ! Une façon pour nous d'éviter le combat ! Un moyen de secourir Bakugo, et de nous en aller aussi !  
– Dis-nous ce que tu penses. » Dit Shoto.

« Mais la réussite dépend de Katchan... Ce plan... Si c'est moi qui le mets en œuvre... Il échouera très certainement. Cela doit être toi, Kirishima. »


	3. Chapitre 2

Bakugo est sur ses gardes face à ses adversaires en maintenant une distance tout en les affrontant.

Tout d'un coup, un mur qui n'est pas loin se fracasse en laissant passer Izuku, Tenya qui se propulse et Kirishima qui durcit son corps. Shoto, derrière, utilise son pouvoir de glace pour créer une montée pour que ces derniers se propulsent dans les airs.

Les vilains n'ont pas toujours remarqué leur présence. Cette fois-ci, ils peuvent faire le premier mouvement, à une hauteur où ils ne peuvent pas les atteindre. Le chef des vilains retient l'attention d'All Might, cela veut dire que c'est aussi son cas.

Au même moment, Kirishima, avec les deux autres héros, crie à Bakugo de venir en lui tendant la main. On l'a choisi dû à son amitié avec lui depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Avec Izuku, cela se passerait différemment.

Bakugo se sert de ses explosions qui repoussent ses assaillants. Ainsi, il les rejoint, très haut dans les airs, et s'agrippe à la main de Kirishima en souriant :

« Bande d'idiots... »

Soudain, Mister Compress se propulse à son tour dans les airs avec l'aide de Magnet. Mais au même moment, Mt. Lady s'agrandit pour l'arrêter dans sa course et retombe aussi sec au sol dû au choc dans le crâne, le nez en sang :

« Le sauvetage est une priorité absolue, déguerpissez... fichu gamin ! »

Ces derniers ressortent ainsi du champ de bataille, en sécurité. Les autres vilains se font frapper à la vitesse de la lumière. C'est Gran Torino qui vient en renfort et All Might dit :

« Gran Torino ! Vous êtes en retard !  
– C'est toi qui es trop rapide ! Tu sais, ce sale gosse de Midoriya... Il te ressemble plus de jour en jour ! Dans le mauvais sens du terme !  
– Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé au camp d'été, pour venir malgré tout... Cette jeunesse... Cependant, je suis désolé de t'informer que maintenant... Sans rien pour me gêner... Je peux te vaincre. » Dit All Might en s'adressant directement à All for One.

Pendant ce temps-là, il renvoie tous ses complices dans le portail en utilisant l'activation d'alter sur Magnet. Tous les garçons sont renvoyés vers Toga. Tout le monde passe dans le portail. Tomura avant de partir dit :

« Professeur... » dit-il avant de disparaître.

« Tomura, poursuis la bataille. »

All Might fonce, de retour, poing chargé sur son ennemi. Mais la tête de Gran Torino surgi d'un liquide noir face à lui, en recevant le coup en pleine face. Le héros s'excuse de ce geste involontaire. Suite à cela, la personne qui a provoqué cette erreur dit :

« Après tout... je te méprise. De par le passé ton poing s'est abattu sur mes camarades, un à un, et pourtant tu es acclamé comme le symbole de la paix. Se tenir en haut de la société, de ceux sacrifiés pour arriver jusque-là... La vue doit être belle là-haut, hein ? »

Le héros blond récupère Gran Torino du portail en portant un Detroit Smash tant bien que mal sur All for One, saignant de la bouche en l'encastrant dans le sol.

« Ta gueule ! Tu fais que jouer avec les autres comme s'ils étaient des jouets, espèce d'enflure ! Destruction ! Vol ! Exploitation ! Manipulation ! Les habitants de ce monde qui essayent de vivre chaque jour ! Tu te moques d'eux en méprisant leurs efforts ! Voilà des choses que je ne peux pardonner ! » Crie en dernier, All Might, en donnant un coup supplémentaire dans le crâne.

Le verre noir autour du visage se brise. Sa forme est entre sa forme malabar et normale.

« Ne te laisses-tu pas un peu dépasser par les émotions, All Might ? J'ai déjà entendu ces propos, tu sais... Du précédent possesseur du One for All, Nana Shimura...  
– Espèce de misérable ordure, tu oses prononcer le nom de mon maître !  
– Elle ne pensait qu'à ses idéaux... C'est comme si cette femme n'avait aucun pouvoir du tout ! En tant que celle qui a engendré One for All, son manque d'espoir était vraiment embarrassant... Elle est morte d'une façon particulièrement honteuse... Comme pourrais-je te raconter ça...  
– Assez ! » Crie All Might.

À ce moment, l'homme à terre propulse ce dernier dans les airs avec son alter. Gran Torino lui vient en aide en se propulsant vers All Might pour le récupérer et le ramène au sol :

« Calme-toi ! Tu te laisses te pousser à bout ! C'était exactement comme il y a six ans ! La dernière fois, tu as loupé ta chance de le capturer ! À la place, il t'a ouvert un trou dans l'estomac ! Tu te fais toujours avoir par ce genre de conneries ! Ne fais plus attention à ses propos !  
– Ok...  
– Tu peux encore bouger ?! Repousse tes limites ! C'est tout ou rien, Toshi !  
– Très bien ! »

D'un coup, All for One charge à nouveau son bras de puissance et expulse de nouveau de l'énergie qui détruit tout sur son passage. All Might résiste, mais sa forme change en quelqu'un de faible et maigrichon. Le monde en panique découvre par la télévision ce visage, avec stupeur.

« Mon corps peut bien pourrir et décliner... et le monde me voir dans cette condition... Mon esprit perdure... Je suis encore le symbole de la paix ! Et il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour ne serait-ce qu'égratigner une once de cet esprit !  
– Magnifique ! Tu m'as bien eu. J'avais oublié le gamin inflexible que tu étais. Dans ce cas, j'espère que ceci ne va pas mettre à mal cet état d'esprit, j'ai quelque chose à dire... Shigaraki Tomura est le petit-fils de Shimura Nana. Tout ce temps, j'ai imaginé à quel point cette information te troublerait. J'ai créé l'opportunité pour toi et Tomura de vous rencontrer, et toi, tu l'as vaincu sans ménagement, n'est-ce pas ? Sans rien savoir, tout en affichant toujours ce sourire triomphant.  
– Tu mens...  
– C'est la vérité. Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ? C'est le genre de chose que je ferais. Mmmh... c'est étrange, All Might. Qu'est-il arrivé à ton sourire ? » dit-il en le narguant.

« Espèce... Espèce... d'ordure !  
– Comme je le pensais... Que c'est drôle ! On dirait que j'ai un peu plus qu'égratigné ton esprit ».

All Might pleins de remords, crie de toutes ses forces, mais derrière lui, une femme souffrante dans les décombres supplie de ne pas perdre le combat. Tout le monde derrière les écrans supplie aussi de cette victoire avec toutes leurs forces, même s'il est très amoché, face à l'incarnation du mal.

« Tu as raison All for One, il y a tellement de choses que nous, héros, avons à protéger ! Et c'est pourquoi nous ne perdons pas. » Crie en dernier All Might, avec son bras droit devenu musclé avec la puissance qu'il lui reste.

Au loin, Endeavor crie, littéralement :

« C'est quoi ce physique de merde, hein, All Might ?! » dit-il en lançant un torrent de flamme sur All for One.

Ce dernier repoussa cette attaque en un coup de vent.

« C'est quoi ce bordel de physique tout chétif ?!  
– Si tu es là pour nous soutenir, alors rejoins tous ces nazes et reste sage. » Réponds l'homme au costume noir.

Soudainement, Edgeshot et les autres héros viennent aider All Might pour évacuer les civils encore sous les décombres. Gran Torino, toujours à terre, répond au héros n° 1 :

« Par pitié, All Might arrête ce sale gars ! On veut tous te voir gagner ! Ton apparence importe peu, tu restes le héros n° 1 ! Tout le monde souhaite ta victoire ! » Crie le vieux monsieur.

All for One recharge son bras, mais cette fois-ci avec plus d'alter, son membre ne ressemblait à rien de commun :

« Midoriya Izuku. C'est bien à lui que tu l'as transféré, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'est ramené ici alors qu'il n'est pas du tout prêt... comme s'il était incapable de se contrôler. Repends-toi pour ce que tu as fait, lamente-toi et meurs, All Might, car même en tant que maître, tu as échoué. »

Les deux colosses se frappent poing à poing qui entraîne une nouvelle grosse explosion très puissante. All Might profite de cette situation, pour charger son autre bras pour en finir sur All for One, qui est sa dernière chance avant de perdre son alter « One for All » :

« United State of Smash ! » Crie, à plein poumon, le héros le plus puissant de la terre.

All for One finit encastré dans le sol. L'effet du smash provoque un ouragan qui repousse les personnes aux alentours et même l'hélicoptère qui les filmait. Le héros, toujours debout, lève sa main en signe de victoire face aux caméras.

Toutes les personnes qui regardaient sautent de joie.

Mais cette joie ne fut de courte durée. L'ennemi à terre se relève, affaibli, à la stupeur du monde entier et d'All Might en premier.

« Je vois que tu es surpris, hein, All Might ?! C'est très simple, j'ai utilisé au moins vingt alter de renforcement avant que tu en finisses avec moi. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais frapper aussi fort. Je vois sur ton visage, le désespoir ! Ah ah ah ! Maintenant, prépare-toi à ton dernier souffle !  
– Hélas, je ne suis pas immortel, ce fut un honneur de mourir en héros éternel... »

Suite à sa dernière phrase, il ferma ses yeux, All for One l'achève en utilisant sa faible puissance restante dans le torse du héros. Ce dernier décède sur le coup, peau ouverte, plongé dans une mare écarlate. Toujours sur le côté, Gran Torino dit :

« Enfoiré, tu as tué All Might ! Viens ici que je te bute, enculé ! » dit-il d'une extrême rage en chargeant sur lui avec les autres super-héros.

« Toutes mes condoléances, Gran Torino, mais j'ai mieux à faire maintenant que le symbole de la paix n'est plus de ce monde ! »

Puis il disparut instantanément, en laissant le champ de ruines. Gran Torino et les autres héros rejoignent alors le corps inerte d'All Might, larmes à l'œil :

« Paix à ton âme, mon ami... Je te promets d'arrêter cet enfoiré avec l'aide de tes collègues. »

Ce fut le dernier jour sur cette terre d'All Might, le symbole de la paix qui mourrut en légende.


	4. Chapitre 3

Le monde découvre avec effroi la mort d'All Might. Izuku, toujours dans la rue avec les autres, pleure jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir. Bakugo, Momo, Shoto et Kirishima se sentent dépassés par les événements.

Les personnes restent bouche bée face aux écrans qui diffusent la terrible nouvelle. Dans la panique, la foule commence à bouger. Les cinq élèves se font bousculer dans tous les sens à en finir à terre.

Les informations de la télé coupent le direct. Aizaiwa sur le plateau prend donc la parole suite à ces images.

« Ce soir, All Might nous a quittés, nous devons nous montrer que notre société tient debout malgré notre grande défaite. Montrons au monde qu'on est capable de s'en sortir. Le Premier ministre du Japon m'a communiqué le décret de l'état d'urgence maximale qu'on n'a jamais utilisé jusqu'ici. Les militaires seront déployés dans les rues pour vous protéger. Les héros professionnels et les étudiants avec une licence peuvent combattre sans contrainte. Si vous voyez All for One, n'agissez pas seul. La cérémonie d'adieu aura lieu demain à 14 h. Sur ce, je dois vous laisser. Soyez fort, Plus ultra. » Dit-il avec peu d'énergie.

Suite à ce message, la foule se calme. Tout le monde rentre chez soi, dépité, en sanglots. Izuku se sent coupable de cet événement soudain, en pleurant encore. Les autres essayent de le réconforter. Il marmonne des mots incompréhensibles. Tenya dit à Izuku, tremblant dans sa voix :

« Izuku, ce n'est pas de ta faute, il a fait de son mieux All Might. Et tu as sauvé Katchan avec notre aide.  
– J'aurais pu les avoir, Tenya ! » Dis Bakugo.

« Il a raison Bakugo, Tenya, si l'on avait été pas là, All Might se déchaînerait beaucoup plus.  
– Tu racontes des conneries Izuku ! Ça finirait de la même façon ! C'est tes émotions qui te jouent des tours ! » Crie Tenya sur Izuku.

Ce dernier regarde dans le vide et se retourne en courant au loin laissant en plan les autres, les larmes à l'œil :

« Izuku ! Reviens, je ne voulais pas... Toi, Bakugo ! Tu ne manques pas d'air !  
– Bah quoi ?  
– Laisse tomber... »

Izuku se dépêche de rentrer au métro le plus proche. Après avoir passé le tourniquet, il rentre seul dans le wagon en direction de chez lui, dans la ville de Musutafu.

Assis sur un siège, il pense à tout et de rien à la fois en broyant du noir. Il pense à tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour éviter cette tragédie. Mais il ne sait plus quoi faire. Les lumières autour commencent à clignoter, et le wagon commence à tanguer légèrement.

Izuku s'inquiète et regarde au fond. Il semble distinguer une silhouette familière, mais floue :

« All... All Might c'est toi ? »

Mais il ne répond pas. À ces côtés, il voit quelqu'un d'autre soudainement :

« Hé !... Mais c'est moi ! Mais il semble différent... »

Le wagon tremble à nouveau, les silhouettes disparaissent sous forme d'hologrammes :

« Izuku, All Might est mort, n'hallucine pas, tout ça, c'est dans ta tête... Tu n'es pas fou... C'est à cause de tes émotions... » Dit-il en fondant en larmes.

Arrivé à sa station, en sortant du métro, un vieux monsieur moustachu avec des lunettes d'aviateur qui monte lui demande :

« Ça va jeune homme ? C'est pour All Might ? Cette nouvelle m'a beaucoup affecté également.  
– Oui... Mais je dois aller...  
– Je vous comprends, bonne soirée... Ah tiens il est déjà parti, mince j'ai raté mon métro ! Par excelsior ! »

L'appartement d'Izuku n'est heureusement plus très loin. Il marche tranquillement dans la rue jusqu'à la cage d'escalier, toujours la tête ailleurs. En ouvrant la porte de chez lui, sa mère s'empresse à lui serrer dans ces bras tellement fort. Il fait signe de s'arrêter et elle le lâche avant qu'il s'étouffe :

« Oh désolé Izuku, je m'inquiétais pour toi, tu sais ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas à l'hôpital ? Tu as vu pour All Might ? Tu n'es pas blessé au moins ?

– Je comprends ce que tu ressens. C'est vraiment difficile pour toi... pour moi aussi. Je vais te laisser te reposer. J'en ai bien besoin moi aussi, demain on ira à la cérémonie, il se fera incinérer. Si tu veux, tu as des restes de katsudon si tu as faim.  
– Non merci, je vais me coucher, je n'ai pas très faim.  
– Tu iras quand même avec moi ?  
– Où ?  
– À la cérémonie...  
– Ah oui... Je vais me coucher.  
– Bonne nuit Izuku... »

Son fils part dans sa chambre ainsi que sa mère, pleine de tristesse. Il plonge dans son lit, et regarde autour de lui. Les posters de la légende trônent autour, avec ses produits dérivés, peluches, vêtements, rideaux à son effigie. Mais cela n'aide pas à ne pas penser à lui. Il prend son oreiller et crie un bon coup dedans en étouffant le bruit :

« Pourquoi, All Might ?! Rah ! Saleté d'All for One ! » Dit-il et lance son oreiller au fond la chambre, contre la porte.

À ce moment-là, il se remémore de bons souvenirs qu'il avait eus avec son mentor. Du premier jour, où il a rencontré par accident All Might pendant qu'il a eu des problèmes avec un vilain gluant. Son obtention de son alter du « One for All » après son acte courageux en essayant de sauver Bakugo. Son entraînement avant d'avoir l'alter, la rentrée à U.A, le secret d'All Might sur sa vraie forme. Le sauvetage du héros contre l'armée des vilains et du combat contre le premier nomu au SCA. Son soutien au championnat du lycée, la rencontre de Gran Torino...

Tellement de choses sont arrivées grâce à All Might, il voulait tant le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui et d'avoir changé sa vie à jamais. Fatigué, il s'endort agité de la tournure de la fin de la soirée.

Le lendemain, sa mère frappe à la porte et répond :

« C'est l'heure Izuku, tu dois te préparer.  
– J'arrive... Ah, déjà 11 h... »

En s'habillant, la tête dans le brouillard, il prend son portable, avec le moral à zéro. Il avait reçu beaucoup de messages de ses amis qui s'inquiétaient pour lui, et de son état. C'est Ochako, Tenya, Kirishima, Momo, Tsuyu, quasiment toute la classe... sauf Bakugo. Mais il ignore ses messages. Après avoir fini de s'habiller, il va au salon prendre son petit déjeuner.

La télé est allumée sur la chaîne de TV Tokyo. C'est un reportage sur le n° 1 des super-héros avec des grosses têtes sur le plateau de télé qui commente ses actions au cours de sa vie :

« Depuis hier, notre héros préféré nous a quittés, Toshinori Yagi, autrement dit, All Might. On ne connaît toujours pas son alter, suite à un diagnostic médical. Il a eu des multiples fractures irréversibles ainsi qu'une perforation des poumons. Cette après-midi, un hommage aura lieu dans tous les pays du monde en son honneur.  
– M. Miyagi, regardons le témoignage de son ancien professeur et mentor Gran Torino, enregistré ce matin. »

Une image de Gran Torino s'affiche :

« Bonjour, monsieur, je peux vous questionner sur All Might ?  
– Sur qui ?  
– Mais...  
– Ah oui... Désolé jeune homme, je n'ai pas trop envie de répondre, même s'il va me manquer ce chenapan. Il m'a fait voir de toutes les couleurs ce petit...  
– Monsieur. » Dit-il désespérément.

Izuku éteint la télé, sa mère l'appelle pour partir à la cérémonie :

« Tu es prêt ?  
– Oui, j'arrive... » Dit-il déprimé.


	5. Chapitre 4

13 h 40, cimetière d'Aoyama, Tokyo.

À l'entrée, beaucoup de monde essaye de rentrer. Les militaires font des fouilles en gardant le périmètre.

Izuku et sa mère rencontrent Ochako et ses parents. Elle s'empresse de lui faire un câlin :

« Izuku ! Tu vas bien ? Je me suis vraiment inquiétée, je t'ai envoyée plein de messages et tu me répondais pas, Tenya m'a tout raconté. Je t'avais dit de ne pas aller là-bas et les autres aussi et All Might est...  
\- Oui, je sais Ochako, mais pas si près... » Dit-il en rougissant.

« Enchanté Izuku, je suis la mère d'Ochako et voici son père. Je ne pensais pas qu'on se rencontrerait dans ces circonstances. Ma fille parle souvent de toi, tu sais.  
\- Maman...  
\- Enchan...té Madame.  
\- Bon, il vaut mieux se trouver une place, il y a tellement de monde ici ! Normalement, les élèves de U.A et les proches peuvent aller devant. »

Tous les cinq rentrent dans le plus grand cimetière du Japon, jusqu'au premier rang réservé. Tout le monde est là avec leurs familles. Même Endeavor est là avec les autres héros professionnels de la ville avec certains étrangers. Les chaînes de télé sont aussi sur place pour retransmettre en direct.

En attendant de commencer, un jeune homme avec un pull de l'âge d'or d'All Might parle à Izuku qui est juste à côté :

« Salut, tu n'aurais pas vu un grand homme musclé avec une veste marron et une fille avec des cheveux roses ? Je ne les retrouve plus.  
\- Non désolé, je ne les ai pas vu. En même temps, vu le monde qu'il y a aujourd'hui...  
\- Eh, mais... Tu n'étais pas au championnat ?  
\- Ah oui, oui j'y étais, je suis Izuku.  
\- Tu étais super.  
\- Merci... En fait, je te connais aussi, je t'ai vu sur les journaux. Je crois que ton nom de héros, c'est the Crawler, tu aides les gens dans la rue. Dommage qu'ils te considèrent comme un criminel.  
\- Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu me connaisses venant d'un élève de U.A. Tu peux m'appeler Koichi.  
\- Oh, il n'y a pas de quoi Koichi, je me renseigne beaucoup, c'est tout, j'espère qu'on se reverra...  
\- Ça m'a fait un choc quand All Might est...  
\- Moi aussi... »

Soudain, Present Mic interrompt le vacarme de la foule, en faisant un discours solennel sur All Might. Puis vient le tour des témoignages de ces proches et de ces élèves. Un moment Present Mic appelle quelqu'un :

« Beast Jeanist vous êtes là ? Ah oui c'est vrai... Passons à Izuku alors... »

Izuku se sent patraque à l'idée de monter sur l'estrade :

« All Might, mon super héros, mon ami, tu vas nous manquer... Tu as été toujours là pour moi... Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas continuer... » Dit-il en pleurant en quittant la scène.

Il rejoint sa mère :

« Tu as fait ce que tu as pu Izuku, Tenya, Kirishima, Bakugo et Momo m'ont parlé pendant que tu étais sur scène. Ils voulaient savoir si tu allais bien. Ce sont des vrais amis, mais ce Bakugo est une vraie tête de mule... Ochako et Tenya viendront chez nous tout à l'heure. »

La cérémonie se finit dans les pleurs et la tristesse. Les personnes les plus proches restent à côté du cercueil avec beaucoup de fleurs déposées sur place. Le cimetière se vide au fur et à mesure, laissant place aux tombes et aux cerisiers.

Le cercueil est envoyé au crématoire, pour mettre ses cendres dans une urne à son effigie gravée de sa phrase « Plus Ultra ! »

Dans le monde entier, les personnes de toutes origines lui rendent hommage, en hurlant sa devise dans les rues de tous les continents, la vie s'arrête en ce jour de deuil.

Pendant ce temps, des anomalies sont recensées un peu partout, le paysage dysfonctionne, de manière similaire à celle d'un ordinateur, ainsi qu'une multiplication des microséismes dans les endroits sensibles du globe.

Plus tard, Izuku rentre avec sa mère, Tenya et Ochako, à son appartement après avoir pris le métro :

« Oh c'est mignon chez vous, Madame Midoriya !  
\- Oh, merci Ochako, tu peux m'appeler Inko, tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Tenya, tu veux quelque chose aussi ?  
\- Oui Inko, je veux bien du thé.  
\- Et toi Tenya ?  
\- Juste de l'eau, s'il vous plaît.  
\- Izuku ?  
\- Une ramune à la pomme s'il te plaît. »

Inko sert tout le monde, à la table du salon, et la remercie :

« Izuku, depuis tout à l'heure, tu rougis, tout va bien ?  
\- Oh j'ai juste un peu chaud...  
\- C'est ça. » Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Au moins, tu vas mieux depuis qu'ils sont là tes amis. En fait, Izuku allait tomber en dépression s'il ne voyait personne, merci d'être là vous deux !  
\- De rien ! » Disent Ochako et Tenya ensemble.

« Je vais vous laisser, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. »

Ces derniers vont jusqu'à la chambre d'Izuku, et rentrent :

« C'est le gros bazard ici ! Y a du All Might du plancher au plafond ! Si ça, ce n'est pas une chambre de geek alors !  
\- Ochako ! Surveille ton langage, voyons !  
\- C'est... c'est pas grave Tenya. » Dit Izuku.

« Ah ah désolé Izuku, ça m'impressionne c'est tout. »

Lui et Ochako s'assoient difficilement sur le lit. Tenya se met sur la chaise du bureau, en buvant en même temps :

« Je regrette qu'il soit parti, All Might, je ne l'ai connu qu'en professeur. Je trouve qu'il était très proche de toi, Izuku.  
\- Oui, comme la fois où on aurait dit qu'il était une petite lycéenne qui t'invitait à un rencart à l'heure du repas, ah ah ah, je vais m'en rappeler pendant longtemps.  
\- Ah ah oui, je me souviens Ochako, il était vraiment super ce gars. Dommage qu'il n'est plus là.  
\- Il était un peu bizarre, il te convoquait très souvent. Tu veux nous dire pourquoi ?  
\- Euh... normalement, je n'ai pas le droit de le dire...  
\- Bon bah tant pis, on le saura dans le prochain épisode !  
\- J'aime bien ton humour Ochako, toujours là pour soutenir le moral ! » Dit Izuku.

En fin d'après-midi, Inko toque à la porte :

« Izuku, tu as de la visite ! Vous pouvez venir vous aussi.  
\- Je me demande qui ça peut bien être. »

Tout le monde se hâte dans le salon. Une personne familière se tient face à eux :

« David... Shield ?! »


	6. Chapitre 5

« Bonjour tout le monde ! Ça me fait plaisir de vous voir !  
– Nous aussi David ! On ne s'attendait pas à te voir chez moi. En fait, je ne t'ai pas vu à la cérémonie, tu étais où ? En même temps, tu habites aux États-Unis, peut-être c'est pour ça...  
– Justement, je n'ai pas pu venir à cause d'un empêchement, mais j'étais au Japon depuis déjà deux trois jours pour des recherches. Vu les événements en ce moment, je n'ai pas pu faire grand-chose, désolé...  
– Ce n'est pas de votre faute, et toutes mes condoléances, aussi.  
– Merci Izuku... C'est gentil de ta part. Merci aussi à toi pour ce que tu as fait avec Tenya, Ochako et les autres sur l'île. » Dit-il, les yeux brillants.

« C'est normal on est des héros après tout !  
– Ce fut un plaisir. » Dit Tenya.

« Ouais... » Dit Ochako, légèrement énervée.

« J'ai besoin de vous emprunter Izuku, pour discuter un peu, vous voulez bien, Madame Midoriya ?  
– En fait... Je ne sais pas trop, vu ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières semaines... Je veux qu'il n'arrive rien à mon petit Izuku. Je ne veux pas qu'on me le prenne pour de bon !  
– Je comprends madame, mais l'avenir du monde, même de l'univers est en jeu en ce moment, Izuku est notre seul espoir. Il doit aller avec moi ce soir ! »

À ce moment-là, Izuku, Inko, Ochako et Tenya sont surpris envers David de ce qu'il vient de dire :

« Mais... Mais il n'y a pas d'autres héros ? Il y en a assez.  
– Non, je n'en ai peur... »

David se met à genoux, en position de soumission sur le plancher pour appuyer sa demande :

« Je vous le conjure, au nom de tous les héros de cette terre et de tous les univers réunis, je protégerais votre fils jusqu'au péril de ma vie !  
– Je vois que vous n'êtes pas pour rien meilleurs amis avec All Might. Bon, c'est d'accord...  
– Merci, vous avez toute ma gratitude ! »

Un portable sonne, c'est celui d'Ochako. Sa mère l'appelle pour rentrer chez elle. Tenya la raccompagne dehors et remercient de leur accueil chaleureux. Avant de partir, Tenya dit :

« Si tu as besoin de nous et de la 1-A, appelle-nous, on sera toujours là pour toi ! Bon, après Bakugo n'en parlons pas... Salut.  
– Salut Izuku, merci pour tout ! »

Après que ses amis ont quitté l'appartement, Izuku prépare ses affaires pour partir avec David en fin de soirée. À son habitude, sa mère le serre dans ses bras avant de partir. En descendant de l'immeuble, une voiture de location les attend et ils montent à l'intérieur, Izuku à la place du passager et David au volant.

Ce dernier démarre le moteur au quart de tour et commence à rouler. Ils quittent le quartier, en allant à la périphérie bordée de bâtiments colorés par les lumières et les néons de publicités estampillées de Kanji ainsi que par les panneaux de signalisation. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avancent, ils arrivent dans les bouchons :

« Ah mince, c'est bloqué ! Mais bon, la sortie n'est plus très loin.  
– On va sortir dans quel quartier ?  
– À Shibuya.  
– Je n'ai jamais vu un laboratoire là-bas.  
– Plus précisément, on va faire un tour chez All Might... Il m'a autorisé de venir ici, avant qu'il...  
– Oui... Hein ?! Chez All Might ?!  
– Oui... Bref, je reprends, il vaut mieux pas se fier aux apparences quand tu seras arrivé. »

Le bouchon s'arrête jusqu'à la sortie pour aller à Shibuya. Arrivés sur place, la rue où ils sont ne paye pas de mine, les constructions dataient de plusieurs dizaines d'années. Dans un coin, une petite maison jaune dans le style nordique encastrée entre deux petits immeubles se présente à eux. Ils s'arrêtent en face, et sortent de la voiture. Une personne âgée passe par là :

« Ah ! Mais c'est David ! Comment allez-vous ? Toshinori n'est pas avec vous ?  
– Bonjour, Madame, euh... non il est encore occupé.  
– Ah la jeunesse... Je vais vous laisser, bonne soirée. »

Quand elle s'éloigne, il chuchote à Izuku :

« Je ne veux pas la blesser. De toute façon, elle oublie tout... »

Suite à cela, ils rentrent dans la maison du n° 1. À l'intérieur, ils voient de la vaisselle remplie à ras bord, des magazines un peu partout, dans un décor rétro américain avec des guitares de bluesman accrochées au mur. Le carrelage est pareil que dans les dinners américains, en carreaux noir et blanc. Un peu de poussière s'est déposé sur les photos encadrées. Une d'elles affiche la photo de David, Melissa et All Might :

« On dirait qu'All Might n'était pas propre.  
– Détrompe-toi ! C'est un maniaque. En fait ici c'était une maison secondaire qui lui servait de planque. Il en a plusieurs dans le pays. Ce n'est pas un gars fauché, loin de là.  
– Ah oui si on voit dans cette perspective...  
– Tout d'abord, avant d'aller plus loin, tu peux poser tes affaires dans la chambre d'amis. Moi, je vais dormir dans sa chambre. »

Izuku part donc en direction de sa chambre temporaire. En entrant, il voit une chambre bien rangée, elle est quasiment vide. Il y a juste un lit, une commode et une armoire. Après s'être installé, David l'appelle pour aller dans le salon.

Arrivé sur place, l'adulte retire la photo sur le mur, un écran est derrière et demande à mettre son empreinte digitale :

« Tu vois, Izuku, je te l'avais dit de ne pas se fier aux apparences.  
– Ouah ! »

David met son doigt dessus en le courbant. Une porte s'ouvre sous leurs yeux. C'est un ascenseur. Ils montent dedans :

« Je ne pensais pas du tout à ça !  
– C'est sûr, en fait je t'ai emmené à la demande d'All Might.  
– Mais il est mort.  
– Il y a quatre ans, il a mis en place un protocole d'urgence en cas où il ne serait plus de ce monde. Il savait que le prochain détenteur du One for All, à ce moment-là, ne serait pas expérimenté.  
– C'est sûr que je ne maîtrise pas totalement mon alter, mais je me débrouille, non ?  
– Pas tout à fait, non. Tu auras besoin d'aide, surtout avec ton état émotionnel actuel.  
– Vous voulez dire de l'équipement et un peu d'entraînement ?  
– Presque... Tu verras arrivé en bas. »

Il appuie sur le bouton pour descendre. La vitesse de descente augmente au fur et à mesure, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se sentent peser un certain poids, pendant plusieurs minutes. L'ascenseur s'arrête et la porte s'ouvre sur un grand laboratoire blanc.

Dans la salle où ils sont, des gadgets sont entreposés sur des étagères. Plusieurs ordinateurs de hautes technologies sont sur des bureaux. Au fond de la pièce, ils voient une vitre. De l'autre côté, une turbine géante trouée au centre, de plus de dix mètres de haut et de largeur, surplombe une salle immense, parée de micro-capteurs en forme de losanges :

« Ouah ! Mais ça va servir à quoi ?  
– À rencontrer d'autres détenteurs du One for All ! »


	7. Chapitre 6

David actionne la turbine via l'ordinateur connecté directement, une voix robotique sort des haut-parleurs, des images sont également diffusées sur l'écran.

« *connexion interdimensionnelle en cours de chargement* »

Izuku demande à David :

« Attendez là, cette turbine sert à quoi ?!  
– Cette turbine permet d'ouvrir des dimensions ! Voilà ce qui peut nous aider à vaincre All for One !  
– Mais comment c'est possible ?! Je croyais que c'était que de la science-fiction ! Toutes les découvertes possibles qu'on peut faire avec... Oh, mon dieu, ce n'est pas possible... Enfin si... Et puis...  
– Hé ! Du calme Izuku ! Je sais que ça dépasse l'entendement. Mais je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, ce sont d'autres détenteurs du One for All qui vont venir ici. C'est-à-dire qu'il peut avoir des doubles de toi avec quelques différences... Et d'autres personnes aussi.  
– Mais... mais...  
– Je sais que ça te trouble, mais...  
– Je voulais te dire que Tomura Shigaraki est à l'intérieur de la salle !  
– Mais ce n'est pas possible ?! Enfin ?! Fonce Izuku, avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose ! Je t'ouvre la porte et surtout ne tombe pas dans la turbine ! »

Ce dernier hoche de la tête, rentre et part tout en bas de la salle face à Tomura. Mais il semble différent par rapport à d'habitude. Il a les cheveux bruns au lieu du bleu clair habituel, et il n'a pas de mains qui recouvrent son corps.

Tomura commence à attaquer sur Izuku, en projetant de l'air glacial. D'un coup, notre héros esquive, et fonce sur une paroi. Il s'en sert d'appui pour se reprendre :

« Alors Izuku ? Tu ne supportes pas mes vents glacés ?  
– Non je ne peux pas. Tu n'es pas le Tomura que je connais !  
– Ah oui... Ton Tomura... n'est pas pareil, je sais... Mais je me charge de finir son travail... Meurs ici et maintenant ! Lance polaire ! »

Il crée et lance une lance de glace vers lui. Ce dernier charge à toute vitesse vers son assaillant en cassant son attaque spécial. Le poing dans la figure, Tomura s'envole dans le portail. Débarrassé de ce problème, Izuku remonte dans la salle principale, vers David :

« Normalement, ce gars-là ne devrait pas être là ! Il doit avoir quelqu'un d'autre qui utilise cette technologie... Mais qui ? Bon bref merci Izuku, il n'y a pas eu de dégâts, ce Tomura ne causera plus de soucis, il s'est dispersé dans l'espace temps, la machine n'avait pas fini de charger.  
– Au moins, c'est déjà ça. »

« * connexion interdimensionnelle terminée.* »

Soudain, l'écran de l'ordinateur affiche une vidéo, avec des chiffres sur une autre fenêtre.

« Ah enfin ! Depuis le temps que j'essaye d'ouvrir ses fichues dimensions sans problème !  
– Vous n'en avez jamais ouvert avant ?  
– Si, mais une fois... J'ai essayé hier...  
– Ah...  
– Sinon, ce que tu vois là, c'est en direct. J'ai calibré pour qu'il voie les détenteurs ainsi que leur provenance qui s'écrit par TR avec des chiffres. »

Une vidéo s'affiche, accompagnée de TR-19906. On voit dessus Izuku dans son lit. Mais quand son double se retourne, Bakugo est sur sa droite. Ils commencent à s'embrasser.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Et pourquoi All Might et ma mère rentrent dans ma chambre ?! Passe ça ! J'espère que ce n'est pas vrai ! » Dit-il, tout gêné.

« Désolé, je suis tombé sur une dimension où toi et Bakugo vous êtes en...  
– On ne peut effacer ce souvenir ? Pareil que dans le film avec les hommes en noir.  
– Ah non, désolé, je n'ai pas ça. »

Suite à ce petit problème, un autre se prépare.

* surcharge du générateur, ouverture dimensionnelle *

Cette phrase inquiète énormément David. Il entre des commandes pour arrêter ceci :

« Merde, merde ! Ce n'est pas du tout bon ! »

La turbine tourne de plus en plus vite, l'acier rougit sous l'effet de la chaleur. Les vitres qui les protègent se cassent avec le son extrêmement fort qui provient de la machine.

* ouverture interdimensionnelle *

Au même moment, tout un tas de personnes apparaissent soudainement et disparaissent aussitôt comme des hologrammes. À l'extérieur, la ville commence à dysfonctionner, certains immeubles se retrouvent à l'envers et reviennent à leurs places en une fraction de seconde. Des îles flottantes apparaissent et disparaissent. Plusieurs tas de voitures fusionnées ensemble apparaissent également. Aucun dégât n'est constaté.

De retour au laboratoire, la turbine s'arrête. Les pièces tombent sur place, la machine s'effondre sur elle-même.

« Oh non ! Toutes les années que j'avais passé à créer cette machine, réduites à néant ! Notre seul moyen de battre All for One !  
– On va trouver autre chose ?  
– J'ai bien peur que non, Izuku, je ne sais plus quoi faire... Rah ! Ça me prendra des années à tout reconstruire. Je ne peux rien faire ! » Dit-il, entre énervement et la tristesse.

« Ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, ça a fonctionné, non ? J'ai vu plusieurs personnes autour même hier.  
– Oui dans un sens, mais bon... En fait, ce que tu as vu, c'est une superposition infra-dimensionnelle, plusieurs dimensions ce sont superposés à ce moment-là. Maintenant, va te coucher. Tu en auras bien besoin demain. Je vais continuer à travailler dessus pour voir ce que je peux faire.  
– Mais... D'accord »

Izuku rebrousse chemin dans le laboratoire, le moral à zéro, et remonte tout bredouille dans l'ascenseur. Ses pensées se mélangent suite à tout ce qu'il a vu qui sort du commun. Arrivé en haut, il se dirige vers sa chambre, se change en pyjama et se couche.

Plus tard dans la nuit, un gros bruit dans le salon réveille le jeune garçon. Il prend son portable pour s'éclairer et se lève de son lit. Il avance lentement à petits pas, son cœur bat à la chamade. Plus il avance, plus sa peur grandit. Sur place, la table de la cuisine est cassée en deux. À côté, quelqu'un de familier se tient à genoux :

« Katchan ?! C'est toi ?! Pourquoi tu es là ?! Mais, tu as un costume différent ?! Tu vas bien ? »

Izuku n'étant pas sûr s'approche de lui. Ce dernier se lève difficilement, tend les bras et enlace Izuku :

« J'espère que tu n'es pas...  
– Izuku... Tu es revenu d'entre les morts, tu m'as manqué !  
– Ouf ce n'est pas toi... Attends quoi ?! »

Bakugo relâche Izuku et explique sa situation. Il dit qu'il venait d'être aspiré dans un trou lumineux. Ainsi, il se retrouve projeté sur la table de la cuisine en venant du plafond. À ce moment-là, Izuku comprend la situation :

« La machine de David a marché !  
– Tu veux dire quoi par là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici, ce gars ?  
– Déjà ta façon de réagir, un costume différent, tu viens d'une autre dimension ! Je vais chercher David.  
– Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas le Deku que j'ai connu ? Et le machin dimension ça existe vraiment ? Merde... Je croyais... Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. » Dit-il avec tristesse.

« Si tu veux, je te raconte ce qui s'est passé avant que j'arrive ici, et ta disparition...  
– Oui, je veux bien, ça doit dur pour toi... »

Ils s'installent sur le canapé et commencent à discuter.


	8. Chapitre 7

21 h 35, Dimension TR-509

Un jour avant, dans un autre monde parallèle, au moment Izuku, avec les autres, sauve Bakugo, pendant la bataille d'All for One contre All Might.

Bakugo les rejoints, très-haut dans les airs et s'agrippe à la main de Kirishima en souriant :

« Bande d'idiots... »

Soudainement, Mister Compress se propulse à son tour dans les airs avec l'aide de Magnet. Au même moment, Mt. Lady s'agrandit pour l'arrêter dans sa course, mais elle rate de près sa cible.

Le vilain percute les élèves, puis tombe au sol dans les débris des bâtiments. Izuku se trouve plus loin que les autres, tout seul, allongé. Il se relève difficilement malgré la douleur. Le reste de la ligue des vilains se tient face à lui. Toga commence à parler :

« Hé, Izuku, comment tu vas ? Tu tombes à pic, je voudrais te tuer mon petit Izuku, ah ah ah !  
– Je ne me laisserais pas faire ! Rah !  
– Toga, on ne va pas tout te laisser faire non plus ! En fait si et puis je ne sais pas... » dit Twice.

Le groupe charge sur l'adolescent. Ce dernier combat difficilement à cause de à la fatigue accumulée et aux blessures. Il se débarrasse facilement de Magnet et de Spiner avec un coup de pied latéral, les deux à la fois en tournant sur lui-même. À ce moment-là, Twice duplique Crématorium plusieurs fois. Izuku continue à se défendre malgré les coups donnés par Toga avec ses couteaux qui lui ouvrent la peau à plusieurs reprises. Ensanglanté, il saute le plus haut possible avec son One for All et retombe aussi sec sur le sol. Il crée un cratère qui repousse les vilains. Toga qui est là-dessous meurt sous l'impact du choc engendré.

« Désolé, Toga, tu n'étais pas à mon goût ! »

D'un coup, Tenya arrive à toute vitesse en utilisant son Recipro Burst en pleine face sur Twice, il tombe au sol. Shoto arrive avec une traînée de glace avec Bakugo et Kirishima :

« Ça va, Izuku ? Ouais, tu es bien amoché tout de même ! Viens on va te porter.  
– Bon... Quand il faut y aller... » Dit Bakugo.

« Attendez un peu, euh, les mecs, il y a des dizaines de Crématorium autour de nous ! » Dit Kirishima.

Ces clones chargent sur Izuku au sol en employant leurs flammes bleues sur lui.

« Shoto ! Utilise ta glace ! Tenya, prends-moi pour m'aider à me propulser sur eux ! » Dit Kirishima.

Sans hésitation, ils exécutent les ordres. Les Crématorium sont immobilisés grâce à la glace, et l'adolescent à la peau dure casse les clones gelés sur place à pleine vitesse. Ils récupèrent Izuku, c'est Bakugo qui se charge de le porter. All Might, au loin, continue à se battre contre All for One.

Après avoir rejoint Momo, ils évacuent vers un autre endroit de la ville, non accidenté. Arrivée, la foule qui est sur place a les yeux rivés sur l'écran géant du centre-ville, qui diffuse les événements désastreux. En direct, la bataille fait rage entre les deux colosses, aussi puissant l'un que l'autre. La foule au bord des larmes crie de toutes leurs forces, la victoire d'All Might, le numéro 1.

All for one finit encastré dans le sol. L'effet du smash provoque un ouragan qui repousse les personnes aux alentours et même l'hélicoptère qui les filment. Le héros, toujours debout, lève sa main en signe de victoire face aux caméras. Toutes les personnes qui regardent sautent de joie.

Mais cette joie ne fut de courte durée. Deux autres crématorium se cachent dans la foule. Ils commencent à créer des flammes assez puissantes. La chaleur incandescente brûle beaucoup de personnes innocentes aux alentours, qui meurent instantanément incinérés. Les élèves chargent chacun de leurs côtés.

« Tout le monde ! On doit protéger ces gens ! Tant pis pour ces avertissements de la police ! Tout de suite !  
– Izuku, mais tu ne peux pas...  
– Bakugo, je sais, mais il y a des innocents qui ont besoin de nous ! Peu importe si je dois mourir ce soir. Les vrais héros se mêlent toujours de tout, pas vrais ? » Dit-il avec un sourire difficilement discernable.

« Non, ne fais pas ça ! » Dit Tenya.

« Soutenez-moi ! »

Izuku prend un dernier élan, en utilisant le One for All. Il se déplace à travers la foule qui s'enfuit en courant, à une grande vitesse qu'on ne peut le discerner. Il achève un des clones et s'arrête sur place.

« Izuku ! Derrière toi ! » crie Momo.

Le dernier Crématorium se tient derrière lui :

« Désolé mon gars, je suis l'original, c'est ici que tu meurs. Pardonne-moi, Shoto... »

Le temps qu'il le remarque, il brûle notre héros au visage de plein fouet. Les autres chargent aussitôt sur lui. Mais il disparaît dans un portail noir. Izuku se retrouve à terre, très faible, le corps très amoché des blessures et des brûlures :

« Katch... an. » Dit-il avec une insuffisance respiratoire.

« Deku... ne crève pas... snif.  
– Tu sais... je t'ai toujours admiré depuis que je te connais... je n'ai jamais voulu t'humilier...  
– ... Ah... Ah... bon ?  
– Oui... Je voudrais un dernier souhait avant de vous quitter les amis...  
– Snif... Nous t'écoutons. » Dit Kirishima.

« Katchan... je... je...  
– Parle, enfoiré...  
– Je voudrais que tu hérites de mon alter, le One for All !  
– Hein ?! Mais ce n'est pas possible...  
– Prends un poil de mes cheveux, avale, va voir All Might, l'avenir dépend de toi...  
– Tu es con ou quoi ?  
– Fais ce que je dis... adieu en... »

Izuku s'arrête de respirer, aucun battement de cœur ne se ressent à son poul. Bakugo s'exécute, prend une mèche et avale. Ses amis et lui-même se mettent à pleurer sa mort soudaine.

Les urgences viennent sur place, récupérant les corps qui jonche à terre. Notre jeune héros est ainsi emporté sur une civière et transporté.

Le lendemain, des multiples funérailles ont lieu à travers tout le pays, le plus important a lieu au cimetière d'Aoyama. All Might préside la cérémonie, n'étant pas sobre à cause de la disparition de son apprenti. Après les funérailles, Bakugo parle à All Might à propos d'Izuku et de son obtention de son alter. Il rend visite à Inko, la mère d'Izuku plus tard dans la soirée pour la réconforter. Elle lègue le dernier costume d'Izuku, pour ne plus avoir la douleur de supporter cette souffrance et de son regret de l'avoir inscrit à U.A.

Plus tard, il rentre chez lui. Ses parents étaient inquiets, mais il monte dans sa chambre sans les écouter, les larmes à l'œil. Il sort le costume d'Izuku et le modifie. Il enlève le superflu qui ne le sert pas et prend ses bombes de peinture pour repeindre son costume à ses couleurs et prend une ancienne écharpe de sa mère. Après avoir fini, il essaye le costume, qui lui va comme un gant.

Un moment après, sa mère l'appelle pour aller manger. Mais elle ne le retrouve plus nulle part dans toute la maison.


	9. Chapitre 8

De retour dans le présent, dans la dimension TR-14011998, chez All Might.

« Bon, bref, voilà ce qui s'est passé avant de tomber ici littéralement sur la table. Il n'y a pas un moyen de retourner chez moi ? » Dit Bakugo.

« Je ne crois pas, la machine qui permet d'ouvrir des portails est détruite... David va essayer de trouver un moyen de réparer ça...  
– Fais chier, merde ! Je ne verrai plus mes vrais parents ! Toi, il s'est passé quoi dans ta dimension ?  
– En général, Mt. Lady n'a pas raté Mister Compress, il n'y a pas eu de victime au centre-ville et All Might est mort...  
– Ah ouais, ça doit être dur pour toi... Pour moi aussi... On est deux comme ça... » Dit-il en soupirant.

« Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais je suis crevé tu as une place Izuku ?  
– C'est la première fois depuis des années que tu m'appelles Izuku.  
– Il faut bien, j'ai perdu le mien, je ne voudrais pas te perdre aussi.  
– Logique... Bon, il est temps de se coucher, tu peux dormir sur le canapé d'All Might.  
– Je ne reçois pas d'ordre ! J'ai prévu avant que tu le dises ! Attends quoi, on est chez All Might ?!  
– Ah, tu ne changes pas vraiment par rapport à l'autre... »

Tous les deux partent chacun de leurs côtés, pour dormir après leurs journées mouvementées. L'un dans la chambre d'amis et l'autre sur le canapé.

Le lendemain, vers dix heures du matin, Izuku se lève après une bonne nuit de sommeil. En arrivant dans le salon, David est là en parlant à Bakugo :

« Alors ça, c'est fascinant, ma machine a marché. Tu ne ressens rien de particulier depuis le voyage ?  
– Euh si j'ai eu le One for All, mais je ne l'ai pas encore utilisé...  
– Ah tiens Izuku comment ça va ? Bien dormi ? Tu as vu ça ?  
– Oui, j'ai vu, comme disait Katchan il vient d'avoir son alter, je crois qu'il faut le former.  
– Tu as raison, mais le temps est compté. Tu sais pour All for One qui est dans la nature, on n'a pas vraiment le temps. »

David se déplace vers la table, pose plusieurs feuilles avec des plans de la ville. Plusieurs marques sont affichées. Il désigne dans un premier temps, les failles qui se sont ouvertes dans la nuit.

« J'ai fait des recherches et j'ai trouvé d'autres failles, il faut que vous vous retrouviez les autres détendeurs. Avant que la ligue des vilains ne les trouve. Mais avant j'aurais besoin aussi d'une pièce unique qui est au laboratoire de recherche de Hiroshi Industries, c'est pas loin du parc de Chiyoda. Ils développent un procédé expérimental, mais je ne sais pas de ce qu'ils font. Une pièce qu'ils ont m'intéresse. Cela va me permettre de réparer la machine et je pourrais te faire rentrer chez toi.  
– En gros, on va voler chez des gens.  
– Oui, c'est bien ça. Prenez la carte et les indications pour vous aider ainsi que des fausses cartes de licences provisoires. »

Après avoir mangé et être préparés, Izuku et Bakugo quittent la maison, habillés en costume de héros. Ils marchent dans le quartier paisible, tranquillement sans se soucier des représentants de la loi.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils tournent dans une ruelle sombre, remplie de déchets. Les chats qui les voient s'enfuient par la peur sauf un. Bakugo s'approche et le caresse tout doucement. Mais ce dernier s'enfuit à son tour :

« Ouais, c'est ça, meurt toute façon !  
– Même les animaux ont peur de toi, il faut s'améliorer dans la délicatesse des mots.  
– Tu parles de quoi ?! Que je ne suis pas capable ? » Dit-il avec ses mains qui commence à chauffer avec des éclairs rouges autour.

« Écoute si tu veux t'en sortir dans cette dimension, il le faut, on pas le temps pour des disputes ou tu ne retourneras jamais chez toi ! Tiens j'ai remarqué que ton One for All est prêt à l'utilisation.  
– Désolé, je me suis emporté, Izuku... J'espère que mon autre moi va connaître l'importance de t'avoir comme ami...  
– Je ne suis pas si sûr... Bon pour ne pas casser tes membres pendant que tu l'utilises, il faut que tu serres les fesses en répartissant ton pouvoir dans tout ton corps. »

Bakugo s'exécute, il serre ses fesses et répartit le pouvoir. L'effet se déclenche automatiquement. Le corps de ce dernier se réchauffe rouge similaire à du métal en fusion. Il s'inquiète et fait fondre les sacs poubelles aux alentours. Izuku lui fait signe de s'arrêter. Il a réussi en se concentrant au maximum sur son pouvoir. Le One for All a muté avec son alter Explosion.

Il réessaye de concentrer cette énergie efficacement sans brûler quelque chose :

« Maintenant, Katchan, saute ! »

Il saute sans trop de difficultés et déjà au toit de l'immeuble.

« Eh ben ça... Moi j'ai galéré à maîtriser mon alter alors que lui... »

Il le rejoint à son tour en utilisant les murs pour sauter l'un sur l'autre pour le rejoindre.

« Tu es lent, Izuku ! Ah ah ah ! Bon, allons au laboratoire. » Dit-il en souriant.

Suite à ça, Bakugo commence à partir à grande vitesse avec Izuku, de toit en toit sans en rater une. Ils quittent ainsi le quartier de Shibuya, en passant par les toits du National Art Center de Tokyo, de restaurants, et d'habitations. Arrivés à Chiyoda, par rapport au plan, ils sont en face d'un grand hangar, cachés derrière une voiture du parking qui est vide.

« Euh... Il ne s'est pas trompé David là ? On ne dirait pas un laboratoire.  
– Je ne crois pas, regarde le camion en face, il est marqué Hiroshi Industries. La pièce doit être à l'intérieur. Tu pourrais faire fondre le cadenas.  
– Attends, je me concentre un peu sur les mains... c'est bon, on y va. »

Toujours accroupis, Bakugo et Izuku se faufilent à toute vitesse entre les voitures jusqu'à arriver au camion garé. Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts surveille leurs arrières avant que quelqu'un n'intervienne. Bakugo commence à faire fondre la sécurité et rentre dedans.

« Izuku, il y a que des caisses ici et des papiers d'inventaire.  
– Laisse-moi voir ça... Alors... Ça doit être ça... C'est un convecteur dimensionnel... Il a été déplacé dans le bâtiment, il faut le chercher... Oh merde ! Ils veulent déclencher une guerre ou quoi ?!  
– Tu veux dire quoi par là ?  
– Ils ont commandé un stock d'armement énorme ! Ce n'est pas possible... Grenades à fragmentation, même des napalms sont prévus... Alors qu'on n'a pas le droit avec le décret de l'ONU. Et c'est quoi l'Armée de Li...!?  
– ...Avant on s'occupe de cette pièce, et on s'occupera d'eux juste après. Préviens David et prend des photos des papiers avec ton portable, ça peut servir. »

Après avoir pris les photos des documents, ils se retournent pour aller dehors. Mais deux gardes les pointes avec des fusils d'assaut sur eux.

« Sortez de là ! Tout de suite ! »


	10. Chapitre 9

« Ok, pas de problème, on va sortir » dit Bakugo.

Izuku le regarde avec surprise.

« Suivez-nous ! Maintenant ! » Dit un des gardes.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'exécutent et sortent du camion. Les armes braquées sur eux, ils les obligent de les suivre jusqu'à un autre endroit. Quelques mètres plus loin, Bakugo regarde Izuku un instant. Ce dernier remarque que ces mains chauffent.

L'instant d'après, il utilise ses poings contre le garde, qui est envoyé en l'air sous l'effet d'une petite explosion à bruit sourd. L'autre garde a sa main sur la gâchette. Mais il n'a pas le temps de tirer qu'Izuku fait de même, le poing dans la figure à grande vitesse. Les deux gardes sont ainsi assommés :

« Je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire, Izuku.  
– Tu m'as fait peur un instant Katchan, tu ne réagissais pas.  
– Oh tu sais, je suis toujours un bourrin, et j'aime ça.  
– Hé, tu sais à ce que je pense ?  
– Euh... humilier ces gardes ?  
– Ouais... C'est presque ça, mais non. Aide-moi à les amener dans le buisson derrière moi. »

Les deux héros, ramènent les deux hommes jusqu'à un buisson assez dense pour qu'on ne puisse pas les voir. Ils mettent leurs uniformes au-dessus de leurs costumes. Ainsi équipés d'une visière. Ils retrouvent des menottes et les puces électroniques qui vont leur servir de passe dans le bâtiment. Ils attachent les deux assaillants en slip à un arbre assez fin pour entourer leurs bras autour avec les menottes.

Suite à cela, en marchant vers l'entrée du hangar, quelques gardes armés surveillent. Un de ceux qui sont présents interpelle les deux infiltrés :

« Bonjour, on vous attendait, vous avez neutralisé les suspects comme on vous a demandé notre supérieur ?  
– Euh oui oui, en fait c'est qui notre supérieur ?  
– Personne ne le sait, mais apparemment il est devenu supérieur à l'empereur du Japon depuis quelques jours en termes de pouvoir politique, après c'est que des rumeurs.  
– Ah d'accord je vois, on peut passer ? » Dis Katchan.

« Bien entendu, d'abord montrez vos passes.  
– Pas de problème  
– Merci, vous pouvez passer. »

Le garde les laisse passer. Le grand hangar se présente face à eux. Bakugo chuchote à Izuku :

« On dirait qu'il est un débile ce gars-là. Il n'a rien remarqué, ce naze.  
– Oui... Occupons-nous de chercher des informations. »

Ils rentrent à l'intérieur. Une jeune secrétaire les accueille dans le hall :

« Bonjour, Messieurs, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas à vos postes ? »

Izuku prend une voix étrangement grave en pensant être viril :

« Bonjour, Mademoiselle, nous ne sommes pas à nos postes, puisqu'on travaille pour Hiroshi Industries.  
– Oui, mais bien sûr... » Dit-elle, hésitante. « Je veux dire plutôt du style, suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire au laboratoire de recherche.  
– Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?  
– Oui, oui... » dit-elle en rougissant.

La secrétaire fait signe de la suivre vers le fond de la pièce, ensuite dans un long couloir, au bout, il y a une porte blindée. Cette dernière pose son doigt et ouvre le système digital :

« Je vous laisse là, je n'ai pas le droit de rentrer, sur ce, je vous laisse.  
– Vous me faites penser à quelqu'un, mais je ne vois pas qui. »

Elle retourne à son bureau sans répondre en traversant de retour le couloir, tout heureuse d'avoir fait son travail.

Nos deux étudiants entrent dans une petite salle blanche entièrement équipée de nouvelles technologies ultra-perfectionnées en retirant leurs uniformes. Sur les étagères, il y a des fioles de produits chimiques, sur d'autres des appareils inconnus. Au fond de la pièce, ils voient un bureau moderne avec beaucoup de paperasse et d'objets sur la surface.

Au milieu du bazar, Bakugo trouve des documents à propos des voyages dimensionnels qui n'ont pas été concluants jusqu'ici ainsi qu'un convecteur dimensionnel non fonctionnel :

« C'est bizarre que ce soit aussi facile d'avoir ce foutu engin.  
– Oui, il doit avoir un piège quelque, part, mais où ? »

Soudain, un homme brun ébouriffé rentre dans le laboratoire :

« Hé, mais pourquoi vous êtes là ?! Vous avez pris mon convecteur ?!  
– Euh... On va y aller Katchan...  
– On va faire bouger cet enfoiré !  
– Ne le blesse pas ! »

Tout à coup, un costume en acier apparaît sous forme de nanorobots sur tout le corps du scientifique, y compris sa tête. Ses poings s'enflamment également :

« Le dernier nom que vous allez retenir avant votre mort est Hinoarashi ! Vous allez souffrir ! »

L'homme saute en chargeant sur eux, les deux héros esquivent. En ratant les cibles, le scientifique fracasse la table. Les deux autres s'enfuient par la porte blindée toujours ouverte sur le couloir. Une alarme d'alerte retentit dans tout le bâtiment. En courant vers la sortie, des gardes bloquent l'accès. La secrétaire est sur le côté, parlant à elle-même :

« Je sens que je vais être virée, alors que c'est mon premier jour de stage, mais bon... »

La secrétaire part se cacher dans un local. Les assaillants commencent à tirer sur Izuku et Bakugo, avec leurs fusils d'assaut. Les objets de décoration aux alentours se cassent ainsi que les murs en béton s'abîment avec les trous dus aux impacts des balles. En esquivant les projectiles, ils se débarrassent à toute vitesse des soldats facilement, éjectés sur les murs. Essoufflés, ils voient d'autres arriver, plus nombreux :

« Ce n'est pas bientôt fini ? Vous tirez comme des aveugles !  
– Tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire trop, Katchan... Déjà qu'on n'avait pas mal de problèmes... Va sur ta droite ! Moi sur la gauche ! » Crie en dernier Izuku.

Avec de l'élan, ils courent sur les murs, en exécutant, synchrone, un coup de pied latéral sur plusieurs gardes à la fois. Ils s'enfuient de retour en rebondissant sur les murs, du sol au plafond et de gauche à droite sous la pluie de balles. Arrivés à la sortie, ils voient que les civils ont été évacués, plus personne n'est sur la grande rue. Les soldats ne les suivent plus dans leur course.

Ils continuent de courir jusqu'au jardin, de l'autre côté de la voie, ainsi caché derrière des plantes. Soudain Bakugo s'effondre dans l'herbe, ses veines deviennent rouge brillant, il respire difficilement. Izuku le prend par son épaule et le traîne, ses jambes ne répondent plus :

« Ce n'est pas le moment... non... non ! Ne meurs pas à ton tour ! Une balle t'a touché ?  
– Je ne crois pas, je ne... sens pas de douleurs nulle part, je ne sens rien, même l'air... Ne t'inquiète pas... Je suis increvable.  
– Peut-être, c'est l'effet du One for All ? »

Derrière eux, des bruits de branches qui craquent s'entendent. Izuku se retourne, c'est le scientifique en armure :

« Non c'est une intolérance multi-moléculaire, il ne pourra pas vivre longtemps s'il reste ici... Mais pas le temps pour les sentiments, je dois récupérer ce convecteur par la force si vous ne voulez pas le donner.  
– Plutôt crever !  
– Non Katchan...  
– Vous l'aurez voulu. »

L'ennemi tend ses bras puis ses mains s'enflamment à nouveau. Izuku saute à cet instant très haut dans les airs, parsemé d'électricité verdâtre avec Bakugo dans ses bras. À sa surprise, le scientifique bondi à la même hauteur, toujours le poing chargé sur eux, qui finit dans le torse du héros et retombent aussi sec au sol, sur leurs poitrines tous les deux.

Sentant les brûlures, nos deux compères sont sonnés par la chute. Izuku voit à moitié flou la silhouette de l'homme de fer :

« Maintenant plus qu'à récupérer ce conv...  
– Plus maintenant ! » Dit une voix féminine.

L'homme s'effondre à terre suite à un coup de pied assez puissant et bien placé dans les côtes.


	11. Chapitre 10

Quelques heures plus tard, Izuku se réveille brusquement dans son lit, amoché à côté de Bakugo allongé dans une couette au ras du sol.

« Hein ?! Où je suis ? Comment je suis atterri ici ? Aie, j'ai mal de partout ! »

Confus de la situation actuelle, il se lève tant bien que mal sans déranger Bakugo qui est dans un état végétatif. À la porte, il entend sa mère discuter avec quelqu'un dans le salon.

« Merci d'avoir secouru les garçons, tu es un vrai ange, je ne saurais comment te remercier.  
– Oh ce n'est rien, Mam... euh je veux dire, Inko ! »

Izuku, boîte, en se tenant sur les murs jusqu'au salon, surprend la conversation entre les deux femmes.

« Izuku, enfin tu es réveillé, ne me fait plus une peur comme ça ! Pareil pour Bakugo ! Heureusement qu'elle vous a trouvée à temps !  
– Promis Maman... Mais c'est la jeune secrétaire de tout à l'heure ! En réfléchissant bien, elle me ressemble énormément sous ce costume, juste les cheveux longs en plus.  
– Izuku, je te présente Izuka, c'est toi en quelque sorte.  
– Quoi ?!  
– Enchanté Izuku. » Dit-elle avec timidité.

« Enchanté Izuka, j'ai quelques questions à te poser histoire de savoir un peu.  
– Curieusement, je voulais te dire la même chose.  
– Très intéressant.  
– Je vais vous laissez chercher Bakugo, les enfants, je vous rejoindrais après.  
– Maman, on est plus des gamins ! » Disent-ils ensemble.

Tous les deux regagnent la chambre d'Izuku, Bakugo se réveille à peine de son léger coma, sonné.

« Euh, je vois en double ou c'est juste une impression ?  
– Rendors-toi Bakugo, tu crois qu'on est pareil ?  
– Bof, je ne vois pas la différence.  
– Alors toi !  
– T'inquiète, je déconne, mais c'est qui elle ? On dirait la secrétaire.  
– Oui, c'est bien elle, en fait c'est Izuka. C'est elle qui nous a sauvés de Hinoarashi.  
– Merci en tout cas, Izuka, du coup tu viens d'une autre dimension ? C'est vrai quand on regarde bien tu lui ressembles.  
– De rien Bakugo. Oui, je viens bien d'une autre dimension. Je vais vous dire comment je suis arrivée ici, comment je me suis incrusté chez eux et tout le reste. »

00h20, Dimension TR-345

Au coin d'une rue aux alentours de chez Izuka, se tient un bar de nuit, style londonien, de la musique retentit. À l'intérieur, un concert se déroule, bordé de lumières multicolores parmi les références de la culture anglaise et de pochettes vinyles cultes. Sur scène se tient une silhouette familière dans un halo parsemé de fumigènes, autour de personnes médusées par sa prestation et de son groupe de rock.

« Allez c'est à toi Izuka ! Solo de guitare !  
– Pas de problème Kyoka ! Fais péter ta voix ! »

L'euphorie du public est à son paroxysme, jusqu'au solo de batterie finale qui clôture le concert, mené à la baguette, par Bakugo sur une reprise de Kiss.

« Merci on vous adore, vous mettez le feu ! C'était Black Fall ! »

Peu après la fin de la représentation, le bar se vide au fur et à mesure. Le barman fait signe de le rejoindre au comptoir en bois massif.

« C'était super les filles, vous déchirez grave ! Vous avez bien mérité une boisson gratuite offerte par la maison.  
– Et moi je compte pour du beurre ?!  
– Oups Bakugo, c'est juste qu'il y a une majorité de filles du coup... Je te sers comme d'habitude un verre spécial explosif ? Avec le piment Jalapeño en accompagnement ?  
– Ouais.  
– Kyoka ?  
– Tu me donnerais un petit fond de... ?  
– Ne me dis pas plus, j'ai ça en stock, et toi Izuka ?  
– Oh juste un jus de fruit.  
– Ah en fait, un mec qui est passé me voir, il m'a donné cette carte de visite. »

Le groupe ne croit pas leurs yeux, un producteur les a remarqués pendant leur concert...

Izuku interrompt le récit.

« Alors tu es engagé ?  
– Laisse-moi finir, non je n'ai pas eu le temps malheureusement de le contacter, mais bon...  
– Et comment tu as réussi à avoir Bakugo dans ton groupe ?  
– C'est une autre histoire, c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas facile à vivre, sans te vexer Bakugo, mais bon comme il est bon batteur, Kyoka l'a prise avec nous.  
– Oh ! j'aimerais avoir un groupe et savoir jouer de la guitare !  
– Bon, tu veux continuer Izuku ? Elle parle là ! Je me vois tellement bien en star de Death Metal !  
– Donc je disais... »

Le groupe ne croit pas leurs yeux, un producteur les a remarqués pendant leurs concerts. En laissant un petit mot à l'arrière de la carte.

« Venez me voir dès que vous aurez fini vos études à U.A, vous êtes l'avenir de la musique et de l'héroïsme ! J'en parlerai avec Present Mic. »

Une larme de joie s'écoule des yeux de Kyoka et s'empresse à serrer fort les autres dans ses bras.

« On a réussi ! »

Suite aux émotions, le groupe range le matériel de la scène dans le van du père de Kyoka qui est au volant. Ce dernier sort du véhicule et les félicite du concert donné ce soir-là en apprenant la nouvelle en frottant la tête de sa fille frénétiquement.

« Arrête Papa ! Tu me gênes.  
– Je suis juste super fier de toi ! Tu feras peut-être un jour la première partie de Kiss, Slash ou même d'Aerosmith ! Ah ah !  
– Euh... Je vous dois vous laissez, je suis crevée. Je n'habite pas trop loin alors...  
– Izuka, je te prends dans mon van si tu veux, c'est plus sûr, il vaut mieux pas que tu tombes sur des gars louches.  
– Merci, Kyotoku ! »

Tout le monde regagne le véhicule et roule jusqu'au bas de l'immeuble d'Izuka. Elle reprend son instrument et remercie de l'avoir déposée.

Après avoir remonté le palier, elle rentre dans son appartement à petits pas sans faire craquer le plancher. Sa mère roupille face à la télé encore allumée. Naturellement, Izuka l'éteint et fait un bisou sur le front avant de partir dans sa chambre. Une fois dedans, elle se couche directement dans son lit, tout heureuse de sa journée, en s'endormant rapidement tout autour de godilles d'All Might.

Pendant la nuit, une étrange lueur s'émet au plafond. Elle entrouvre les yeux un petit moment et se rendort sans s'en soucier.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveille tranquillement de sa soirée passée, toujours un peu la tête ailleurs. Elle rentre dans le salon et se sert des restes de nattos dans le frigo. Sa mère passe à côté d'elle.

« Salut, Izuku, comment tu vas ? Eh, mais... mais... ah ! Mais tu es qui ?! » Surpris avec effroi.

« Mais enfin maman, c'est moi Izuka ! Ta fille depuis toujours ! Tu ne me reconnais pas ? »

Inko en panique, s'effondre au sol en perdant connaissance. Izuka donne des petites claques pour la réveiller. Elle reprit enfin connaissance après une dizaine de minutes, restée inerte.

« Ah enfin maman ! Tu vas bien, on dirait que tu as perdu la mémoi... re. »

Elle s'aperçoit à ce moment-là, les larmes à l'œil, les photos de la commode, qu'elle n'est plus sur ces photos, mais un inconnu étrangement semblable à elle.

« Tu... tu dois faire erreur, j'ai qu'un fils, je n'ai eu jamais de fille de ma vie. Mais tu lui ressembles beaucoup quand même.  
– Je ne comprends plus rien moi... Snif.  
– Moi non plus pour être honnête. Où sont tes parents ?  
– Mais, mais... c'est toi... » dit-elle tristement.

« Oh non, ne pleure pas viens là.  
– Oui »

Après avoir séché ses larmes, elle se souvient qu'elle a son portable et son portefeuille contenant sa carte d'identité dans sa poche. Elle montre les photos qu'elle avait prises avec sa mère pour montrer que c'est bien elle.

« Attends oui c'est bien moi ! Mais je ne me souviens pas du tout ça, c'est très étrange quand même. Tu me fais peur.  
– Je sais que c'est déroutant pour toi et moi.  
– Hum, je me souviens d'un truc, mon fils Izuku est avec David en ce moment, peut-être que c'est un lien avec eux, je vais l'appeler.  
– Attends quoi !? David est ici ?  
– Tu le connais ?  
– Bien évidemment, je l'ai aidé pendant l'attaque sur l'île.  
– Bon je commence à te croire, mais bon je l'appelle maintenant. »

Inko se lève vers le téléphone fixe et compose le numéro de David. Il décroche, et elle explique la situation surprenante.

« Je comprends que ça vous déroute, mais j'aurais besoin d'elle pour aider Izuku à sa mission. Elle sera une pièce maîtresse de la mission.  
– Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit à d'autres explications ?  
– Comment ça ?  
– Elle atterrit comme ça dans ma maison et je n'ai pas d'explication rationnelle à tout ceci, elle m'a même montrée des photos où je suis avec elle.  
– Promettez de ne rien dire à personne, je compte sur vous. »

Elle accepte sa promesse. Suite à cela, David explique la situation et donne son adresse.

Après la conversation au téléphone, elle s'assoit patraque et dit à Izuka.

« Tu viens d'une autre dimension, Izuka.  
– Attends quoi ?! Co... comment !?  
– Je ne comprends rien, tout comme toi. David m'a dit d'aller à cette adresse, tient. Il m'a aussi dit de te prendre en charge en attendant la fin de son problème. »

Elle remercie de son hospitalité et s'empresse de lui faire un câlin. Puis s'en va chez David.

Bakugo interrompt de retour le récit.

« Tu ne peux pas raccourcir un peu, ça devient un peu long quand même.  
– Si tu veux.  
– Ça doit être dur pour toi, ce qui est arrivé, je serais pareil que toi dans la même situation, au moins tu n'as pas connu la mort d'All Mi...  
– Il est mort !? Mais Izuku...  
– Je ne voulais pas dire ça désolé, tu peux continuer ?  
– Oui, snif. » dit-elle en se séchant ses larmes.

« Donc je disais que je suis parti chez David, il m'a fait visiter la planque, j'étais vraiment excité comme une puce en voyant que c'était chez All Might ! Après il m'a expliqué les voyages dimensionnels même si je n'ai pas tout compris, j'ai vu la machine, j'étais impressionné ! Puis il m'a expliqué la mission et ce que vous faites à Hiroshi Industries. Puis je vous ai rencontré là-bas avec mon déguisement parfait.  
– Comment tu t'es retrouvé à être une stagiaire ?  
– En fait c'est simple Izuku, David m'a fait des faux papiers pour rentrer dedans et se faire passer pour la stagiaire qui venait à partir d'aujourd'hui. Et comme c'était un sous-directeur, il ne s'est même pas méfié de ma présence. Pour la stagiaire qui devait venir, David a tout juste appelé pour dire que son stage est annulé. Voilà pourquoi j'étais là ! Par contre, j'ai adoré ta voix grave Izuku ! Ah ah ah !  
– Pas besoin de se moquer de moi... Sinon comment tu nous as ramenés ici ?  
– Oh tu sais avec le One for All, j'ai envoyé valser le vilain puis je vous ai pris sur les épaules et ramener jusqu'ici. Vous pesez comme des ânes morts vous deux ! Après ma... plutôt ta mère m'a aidée à vous prendre soin.  
– Sinon tu as le convecteur ?  
– Oui, je l'ai, Katchan, on pourra rentrer chez nous ! On ira voir David, dès que vous êtes prêt.  
– Pas de problème. »

Suite à la conversation, ils regagnent le salon pour partir. Inko vient les voir pour leur souhaiter bonne chance à leur mission et chuchote à Izuka avant qu'ils partent :

« Prends bien soin d'eux, courage. »


	12. Chapitre 11

Après avoir mangé, ils sortent sur l'immeuble et sautent de toit en toit jusqu'au petit quartier sans histoires de chez David.

« Je suis rassuré que j'aie de l'aide pour battre All for One avec d'autres comme moi.  
– Moi aussi ! Attention, à ta droite !  
– Merci, Izuka, j'aurais pu me prendre une cheminée.  
– Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais on arrive, Izuku et Izuka. »

Le groupe atterrit en face de la maison et rentre en sonnant à la porte. Personne n'ouvre. Bakugo essaye d'ouvrir la porte, en chargeant dessus. Mais il tombe la tête la première sur le sol en béton.

« Mais ?! Cette porte ne s'ouvre pas !  
– Ah ah ! Tu ne changeras jamais Katchan, la porte est ouverte.  
– Ah ah ah.  
– J'essayais juste une méthode. Pff. »

Ils rentrent à l'intérieur, mais aucun ne signe de l'ami aux alentours. Alors nos héros entrent dans l'ascenseur menant au laboratoire. Arrivés en bas, face à eux, David, endormi, se tient sur le bureau, sous un tas de documents. Izuku s'avance et secoue légèrement le professeur. Il sursaute de peur.

« Ah ! Vous m'avez fait peur les enfants ! Me faites plus ça !  
– Désolé David, on ne voulait pas...  
– Vous allez bien depuis ce matin ? Izuka m'a raconté au téléphone que tout à l'heure vous avez eu des problèmes avec leur scientifique.  
– Oui, on va mieux, toujours un peu mal, mais ça va. Logique qu'ils nous attaquent si on leur vole chez eux après tout. Heureusement qu'Izuka nous a sauvés. Tiens voilà le convecteur.  
– Merci, Izuku, je te dois encore plus que ça ! Je ne savais même pas qu'ils avaient un tel élément dans leur société, c'est problématique, s'ils vous recherchent encore...  
– Sinon, vous avez analysé les documents que Bakugo a envoyé ? »

David rassemble ses documents éparpillés sur la table avec un livre à disposition.

« Oui, j'ai fait des recherches sur ces documents, et j'ai bien peur qu'il y ait un potentiel de danger énorme sur la société actuelle. Avec toutes ces armes, on pourrait partir sur une guerre totale. Avec en plus All for One et sa ligue qui traîne dans la nature.  
– C'est terrible ! » Dit Izuka.

« Je sais, j'ai vu le nom de celui qui a commandé cet armement. C'est l'armée de libération des super-pouvoirs. Je ne pensais pas qu'une telle organisation reverrait le jour.  
– Et c'est quoi, cette armée ? » Demanda Izuku.  
– C'est à la base une idéologie sous forme de parti politique créée par leur leader Destro, il y a plus de trente ans. Ce parti voulait contrer les lois émises par le gouvernement pour que tout le monde utilise leurs alter sans contrainte, mais vous savez, cela peut engendrer le chaos sans réglementation. Après sa perte dans la politique après plusieurs années, il a été emprisonné, puis il a écrit un livre résumant ses idées et le concept de son idéal. Après avoir écrit son livre, il s'est suicidé. Depuis, son livre est toujours trouvable dans des commerces douteux, trouvant pas mal d'adeptes dans tout le pays. Je l'ai pu acquérir pour l'étudier. »

Il se lève de sa chaise en continuant de parler face à la fenêtre montrant le portail détruit.

« Je me demande comment cette secte est revenue à la surface, peut-être a-t-elle un descendant ?  
– Tu ne penses pas que quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu prendre la place de chef ? » Dit Izuka.

« Non, je ne crois pas, les adeptes ne suivraient qu'un membre de sa famille, mais je ne vois pas encore qui c'est...  
– Dommage, ça n'avance pas vraiment tout ça.  
– Si, justement, Bakugo, Hiroshi Industries est une société-écran de ce parti permettant de se développer dans l'armement en toute discrétion. Les documents indiquent qu'il y a quelques failles pour détecter que c'est bidon. Le dirigeant a dû profiter du chaos engendré par All for One puisque tout le monde se concentre sur lui, c'est très malin de sa part. Mais pourquoi s'intéresser à la technologie dimensionnelle ? En parlant de ce dernier, la machine pourra être au point dans un mois ou deux. Il faut juste que je demande de l'aide à mes collègues et à Mélissa pour la remonter.  
– Il faut qu'on les arrête, avant qu'il n'y ait des dégâts !  
– Ce n'est pas si facile que ça, Izuku. Il faut être discret sur nos agissements. On aura le temps de t'aider si on doit attendre deux mois, malheureusement... » Dit Izuka.

« Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je crois qu'on a le droit de se reposer un peu, après ce qu'on a enduré aujourd'hui. On remonte ?  
– Oui. » Disent-ils ensemble.

En arrivant dans le salon sombre, brillant seulement avec la lueur des lampadaires, Izuku allume la lumière. Puis il se dirige vers l'ancienne télé cathodique pour regarder ses émissions favorites en s'affalant sur le canapé. Bakugo, quant à lui, fais des pompes sur le sol, et Izuka admire la décoration en détail. David prépare à manger pour tout le monde.

Avec cette lumière jaunâtre, le ton de la pièce devient plus rassurante, presque familier autour des affaires personnelles d'All Might. Derrière la télé se tient un mur entier de unes de journaux, montrant ses exploits au cours de ses années d'héroïsme.

« Ça me fait toujours bizarre de le voir mort, je ne peux pas me sentir triste après tout même si je sais que le mien est bien vivant...  
– Ne me déprime pas plus, Izuka, j'ai déjà eu assez comme ça, pour me changer les idées, tu voudras jouer à Monopoly ? Je l'ai trouvé sous la télé. Et toi Bakugo ? »

Tous les deux acceptent de jouer. Au départ Bakugo prend l'avantage en raflant la mise, puis vient la case prison. Izuka reprend l'avantage, après avoir acheté la moitié des maisons. En pleine rage, Bakugo lance le plateau de jeu, en pleine face d'Izuku. Ce qui conclut la partie et s'excuse de la gêne occasionnée. Izuka devient la gagnante par défaut.

Suite à ce désagrément, David appelle pour manger des nouilles préparées à sa façon baignées dans une odeur savoureuse.

« Pour un Américain, tu te débrouilles bien à les faire ! J'avoue que je donne très rarement un compliment ! C'est super bon.  
– Il a tout dit Bakugo !  
– De même pour moi !  
– Ça me touche beaucoup les enfants ! Ah ah ! »

Pendant qu'ils mangent dans leur bol, à la porte, la sonnette se fait entendre. David se lève en direction de la porte et l'ouvre. Une grande personne au nez long, pointu, au menton obstruant, et aux petits yeux sombres se tient face à lui ainsi qu'une limousine noire sur le côté du trottoir. L'homme se présente.

« Bonsoir, David, à vous aussi Bakugo, Izuku, Izuka, heureux de vous rencontrer.  
– Mais vous êtes qui ?  
– Soyons poli, tout d'abord, permettez-moi de me présenter, Rikiya Yotsubashi, homme d'affaires, puis-je entrer ?  
– Mais !? »

Il rentre sans attendre l'avis de David et s'assoit à la table comme si de rien n'était.

« Pourquoi tu laisses ce con passer ?  
– Ce con à un nom Bakugo, je voudrais juste parler d'affaires avec vous quatre. » Dit-il avec un grand sourire sarcastique.

« Partez d'ici, Monsieur !  
– Mon cher David, voyons, laissez-moi parler avec vous. Je sais que vous êtes bien ici...  
– Comment vous savez qu'on serait là aujourd'hui ?  
– Comment ça, Izuku ?  
– Normalement, vous ne deviez pas connaître Izuka ! Notre adresse également. »

Ce dernier soupir un bon coup avant de reprendre avec un ton plus menaçant.

« Tu vois Izuku, je n'aime pas trop quand tu te mêles de mes affaires personnelles. Tu as également sali mon nom et celui de mon père. Bref, vous quatre, vous avez commis quelques infractions plus tôt dans la journée à ma connaissance, mais bon, je te préviens, toi et les autres que vous subirez les conséquences de vos actes ! Ah en fait, merci de m'avoir permis de te poser cette merveille !  
– Comment ça ?! » Dit Izuku en regardant son corps, en panique.

Il trouve un micro puce sur son épaule et l'écrase au sol.

« Mais comment !? Hinoarashi... Et vous le fils de Destro... Cette puce a un micro et un traceur GPS, bien sûr...  
– Tu es futé pour un gamin, j'aime ça. Pour épargner de te salir, rejoint ma cause, toi et tes amis ! »

Bakugo le prend par le col, en montrant son poing.

« Tu te fourres les doigts dans le...  
– Épargne-moi ça Bakugo, ne me stresse pas plus.  
– Partez tout de suite ! » Dit David.

« Je vois que vous ne voulez pas parler affaires avec moi, dans ce cas, je pars. Je vous laisse une fleur pour vous racheter. Une dernière information, mon nom est Re-Destro et je suis très influent. »

Rikiya part sans faire d'histoire en montant dans sa limousine où son chauffeur l'attend.

Depuis tout à l'heure, la télévision restait allumée sur des nouvelles étonnantes. Le groupe se dépêche à regarder l'émission. Deux têtes familières s'affichent en gros titre.

« Izuku Midoriya, Bakugo Katsuki, agresse un scientifique sans aucune raison valable.  
– Putain de mer... »


	13. Chapitre 12

Dans la rue bondant de Shibuya, la limousine noire teintée traverse une allée lumineuse de publicités et s'arrête face aux piétons qui submerge la voie routière. À l'intérieur, Rikiya est au téléphone sur la banquette rouge arrière très confortable, dégustant un champagne hors de prix.

« Voilà, j'ai fait ma part du marché, j'ai écarté les éléments perturbateurs de notre plan.  
– Très bien Re-Destro, je vous fournirais un convecteur beaucoup plus avancé que le vôtre, avec notre savoir et votre fortune, on pourra prendre le contrôle du Japon plus facilement, pour imposer votre vision du monde bien entendu, je livrerais à Hinoarashi dans deux, trois heures pour qu'il puisse l'utiliser.  
– Je n'ai pas pensé avant, mais pourquoi utiliser cette technologie si j'ai déjà un grand réseau de cent mille hommes ?  
– Ça ne suffirait pas, il y a plusieurs détenteurs même une infinité.  
– Je comprends... Allô ? Il a raccroché, pff. »

Une personne à tête de rongeur se tenait à côté de lui durant toute la conversation.

« Je n'approuve absolument pas vos plans, je croyais que je travaillais juste pour une boîte de soutien lambda ! D'ailleurs votre ligue de justice des super-pouvoirs ou je ne sais quoi, est une bêtise absolue. Et de s'associer avec cet être corrompu jusqu'à la moelle est une très mauvaise idée.  
– Chauffeur ! fermez les portes. Miyashita, j'étais heureux que tu aies été un fidèle employé, mais tu m'as froissé au plus profond de mon être. » Dit-il avec tristesse.

Sur son visage, une tache sombre en forme de masque se manifeste. Il étrangle férocement sans hésiter Miyashita, qui meurt à l'instant, en silence, inerte sur le plancher.

« Tu m'aurais été utile mon ami, mais tu étais sur ma route. Plus qu'à annoncer à ton innocente famille que tu es décédé suite à une asphyxie spontanée ou, je ne sais pas, une crise d'asthme... On arrive on dirait. Chauffeur, vous pouvez vous occuper de lui ? Je suis assez occupé en ce moment.  
– Bien entendu maître. »

Le véhicule s'arrête face à l'immeuble imposant de son entreprise Detnerat, spécialisée dans l'équipement de soutien des héros. Re-Destro sort en séchant ses larmes, de la voiture, qui repart aussitôt comme si de rien n'était. Face aux portes, il sonne à l'interphone.

« Bonsoir, notre société est fermée, veuillez repasser demain matin.  
– Nous sommes les enfants de la libération.  
– Entrez. »

Le verrouillage de la porte en verre s'ouvre. Les lumières automatiques s'allument dans le couloir sombre au fur et à mesure. Rikiya s'avance jusqu'au fond du couloir, seulement ses bruits de pas de ses mocassins s'entendent dans un silence pesant.

Il prend la porte, pour rejoindre les sous-sols où se cache une salle secrète derrière un placard en bois. Arrivé à l'intérieur, il salue ses partisans qui attendaient sa venue, avec le signe d'appartenance, en formant un L sur son front avec ses doigts. Tous sont debout en cercle autour de la table principale de la grande pièce et s'assoient face au portrait de Destro accroché au mur.

« Miyashita n'est pas avec vous ?  
– Je n'ai bien peur que non.  
– Je vois... Bon, parlons de nos actions activistes.  
– Rikiya, nous avons analysé notre budget annuel, on est en plein gouffre financier dans notre compte en commun avec votre soi-disant projet soudain. À quoi il pourrait servir ? Vous prenez d'énormes risques, maître.  
– Si j'arrive à exploiter au maximum cette technologie, on pourrait avoir des ressources infinies afin d'apporter notre vision au monde pour qu'ils nous écoutent.  
– Cela revient à exploiter des infinités de personnes, vous savez ?  
– Il faut bien faire des sacrifices pour libérer nos pouvoirs, mon cher. » Dit-il avec un sourire crispé.

Les personnes autour de lui s'inquiètent de son projet faramineux, mais semblent être en accord avec ses funestes décisions.

« Bien, Bien, nous vous suivrons dans votre idéal au mieux, on pourra vous suivre dans votre valeureuse destinée, mais je vois dans mes feuilles d'administration qu'on a un scientifique qui n'est pas connu de nos rangs.  
– Oui, c'est normal, il nous a été prêté par notre bienfaiteur depuis hier.  
– Je vois... Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je dois aller me préparer pour ma réunion de demain avec le Conseil d'État pour parler de notre projet afin d'avoir des subventions.  
– On peut clôturer la réunion dans ce cas, Monsieur le Préfet. Ainsi que vous autres, bien entendu.  
– Je vous propose et à tout le monde, de vous servir un bon verre à votre honneur, produit à l'ancienne dans la plus prestigieuse production du pays, servi par mon majordome. »

Ils finissent leurs réunions autour de plusieurs verres de saké servis par le majordome du préfet de Saitama. Tout heureux, tout le monde se met à chanter après avoir consommé quelques bouteilles.

Suite à la bonne humeur, tout le monde quitte la salle difficilement, en se tenant maladroitement debout. Heureusement, des chauffeurs sont à disposition pour les ramener à bon port.

Rikiya part en dernier en fermant les locaux et regagne sa limousine qui l'attend pour l'emmener chez lui.

Plusieurs minutes après, en traversant la ville toujours abondante, il sort à la périphérie, en direction de la campagne. Arrivé à son grand manoir après avoir pris un chemin perdu, il rentre à l'intérieur dans son somptueux salon gigantesque, orné de lustres en cristal, de tableaux occidentaux anciens sur les murs. Il s'affale dans son fauteuil de cuir, à l'air bien-pensant. Mais semble plutôt déprimé en marmonnant seul dans ce grand vide.

« J'espère que ça va marcher, je pourrais revoir mon père... Je me sens si vide depuis qu'il n'est plus là, mort à cause de vous, bande de connards ! » dit-il avec une certaine colère mêlée de tristesse.

« Tout va bien, monsieur ? Je crois que vous avez encore trop bu.  
– Oui oui, je vais me coucher, j'aurai bien besoin. Je suis désolé, j'ai passé une mauvaise journée. »

L'homme d'affaires se lève difficilement, en tenant son front, dos courbé vers le bas et repart en direction de sa chambre tant bien que mal, tristement. Soudain, une silhouette floue se tient face à lui au fond du couloir parsemé de miroirs dans l'obscurité éclairée par le clair de lune.

« Père ?! C'est vous ?! Je dois avoir trop bu, mon dieu. » Dit-il en sueurs.

L'ombre s'approche et disparaît aussitôt à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Ah ! Mon... mon Dieu ! Reprends-toi... Je crois que ma machine est arrivée et fonctionnelle, enfin ! »


	14. Chapitre 13

22h20, petit quartier de Shibuya.

Horrifiés par les nouvelles qui repassent en boucles, nos héros se sentent piégés pour contrer l'impasse imprévue.

Une nouvelle supplémentaire vient de s'ajouter à la télévision. Les journalistes sont face à la maison de Bakugo que tout le monde connaît pour sa nature agressive. À côté du fourgon de la chaîne, un camion de troupe de SAT débarque, trois en sortent. Ils se dirigent vers la porte d'entrée, après avoir pris un bélier. Ils la cassent.

Quelques minutes passent, d'énormes bruits se font entendre depuis l'intérieur, ainsi que des flashs lumineux éclairent le jardin. Puis trois soldats sortent de la maison avec Bakugo enchaîné, en étant très serré. En voyant la journaliste, il s'énerve de plus belle face à la caméra.

« Putain de merde ! Allez vous faire foutre ! Je n'ai rien foutu ! Bande de sacs à mer...  
– Ta gueule et avance ! » Dit un soldat en lui pointant son arme sur son lobe.

Ils enferment ce dernier à l'arrière du véhicule, dans une cage renforcée. La journaliste reprend son discours.

« Vous venez d'assister à l'arrestation de Bakugo Katsuki qui était à son domicile, il va être transféré dans la prison pour mineur de Musutafu, suite au méfait qu'il a commis ce matin. Izuku Midoriya est pour l'instant introuvable selon le SAT. Repassons les images. »

Les mêmes images se diffusent de retour en montrant les deux héros qui propulsent Hinoarashi sur la table du laboratoire, puis la vidéo se coupe au moment quand ils s'enfuient.

« C'est ça la fleur qu'il nous a fait ?! » Dit Bakugo.

« Au moins, il n'a pas dit où on était. » Dit Izuka.

« Oui...  
– Ça va Izuku ?  
– Non, pas du tout je suis recherché dans tout le pays et je ne peux même pas retourner chez moi ! Là je me demande si je suis toujours digne du One for All !  
– Ne dit pas ça.  
– Arrête Izuka, toutes mes chances sont réduites à néant en quelques secondes. Le Bakugo que je connais est dans un fourgon des forces spéciales en ce moment ! Je ne suis même pas sûr que je reste à UA ! »

Izuku se lève lentement du fauteuil, les larmes à l'œil, en ayant le regard vide et s'isole à la table de la cuisine. Tout le monde le regarde attristés. Ils le rejoignent à la table.

« Tu sais Izuku, j'ai connu All Might plus jeune, il ne voudrait pas que tu baisses les bras. Il a vu que tu avais un gros potentiel pour recevoir son pouvoir.  
– Mais je ne suis pas capable de gérer tout ça !  
– Hé Izuku, je suis là et Izuka aussi, nous on a rien demandé pour venir dans ton monde, mais on est là pour t'aider. Je sais que je ne suis pas du genre à être tendre d'habitude avec les gens, mais vu la situation, il faut bien que j'évolue. Surtout quand je remarque comment est mon double à la télé. Tu m'as aidé en quelque sorte à me sentir mieux, pas vrai ?  
– C'est vrai.  
– Plus qu'à bouger ton cul, si tu veux être le digne héritier de ton monde. Pense à Kota que tu as sauvé pendant le camp d'été. » Dit-il en tapant sur le dos d'Izuku.

Il se relève de sa chaise en séchant ses larmes.

« Tu as raison, je dois bouger mon cul pour arrêter Re-Destro !  
– Là, je te reconnais ! Mais je me demande comment faire. David ? Izuka ?  
– La police peut tracer ton portable, met le en mode avion, toi aussi Bakugo, normalement tu as le même portable que l'autre.  
– C'est bon Izuka. Et toi, David ?  
– Comme Izuku est recherché et toi aussi techniquement, vous ne pouvez pas sortir, il vaut mieux que vous mettiez vos tenues civiles pour ne pas vous reconnaître tout de suite.  
– C'est ce que je comptais faire, on peut sauver l'autre Bakugo ? S'il va en prison, il deviendrait fou.  
– Normalement, il est toujours en route, on pourrait le rattraper... Je risque ma place au congrès, mais je ne voudrais pas avoir un nouveau vilain surpuissant. Bon, je vais prendre mon ancienne voiture que j'ai utilisée aux US pendant les missions d'All Might.  
– Vous l'avez toujours ?! » Disent Izuku et Izuka ensemble.

Un bruit d'un moteur s'entend de l'extérieur accompagné d'un flash qui se perçoit à la fenêtre. Tout le monde sort de la maison. Le véhicule de formule 1 futuriste rouge se tient face à eux.

« Ouah ! Je le vois enfin ! Je n'y crois pas mes yeux, c'est trop bien ce bijou technologique ! Mais comment tu as eu le temps de l'amener au Japon ?  
– Je l'ai stocké dans un hangar vers Osaka, il y a deux trois ans. J'ai juste commandé par ma montre pour le faire venir. Allons montons dedans, comme il y a deux places, je monte au pilotage, un autre à côté de moi et les autres sur les supports des réacteurs.  
– Mais comment tu as fait pour le faire venir aussi vite sur la route ? » Dit Bakugo.

« La route ? Là où on va, on n'a pas besoin de route ! Accrochez-vous ! »

Après que tout le monde s'est installé, Izuku sur le siège, les autres sur les réacteurs, la voiture à propulsion démarre à toute vitesse dépassant les 100 km/h en deux secondes. Pris par la peur, tout le monde dit de s'arrêter à David avant qu'il n'entre dans un mur au fond du quartier.

Deux pales apparaissent à l'arrière, deux ailes sur les flancs, et des réacteurs supplémentaires se manifestent. Soudain, le véhicule décolle ses roues du bitume avant d'atteindre le mur à toute vitesse. Arrivés suffisamment en l'air, ils admirent la vue magnifique de la ville lumineuse qui ne dort jamais, bordée de néons multicolores qui illumine dans la nuit la plus totale.

L'écran de contrôle de David affiche la position du fourgon transportant Bakugo aux alentours de la voie express d'Okutama, à l'extérieur des périphéries de Tokyo.

« Mais ça n'a aucun sens ?! Pourquoi ils partent vers là ? On verra ça après. Augmentation de la vitesse dans ce cas. » Dis David.

Il interagit sur l'écran tactile, en pointant le doigt sur une jauge colorée et le monte vers le haut. D'un coup, la machine reprend de la puissance et s'élance à toute allure à plus de 500 km/h. Nos deux héros sur les réacteurs s'accrochent tant bien que mal avec une tête qui est prise trop dans le vent.

« Je me sens moins seul comme ça, ha ha !  
– Ta... gue... Izu...  
– J'aime... pas... cette sensation ! Je veux... vomir ! »

Le véhicule ralentit au-dessus de la route voulue, où le fourgon se situe. Il s'approche du bitume à la verticale afin de le coller le plus près possible de l'arrière sans se faire remarquer.

« Bakugo, vient sur le capot et fond le verrou.  
– Pas de problème, j'y vais.  
– Tous les deux, vous suivez pour le couvrir en cas où. Je ne pourrais pas tenir longtemps derrière eux. »

Le blond s'élance sur le véhicule selon les ordres de David en fondant le verrou. Il arrache la porte et l'envoie valser dans la nature.

« Tu aurais pu aller mollo quand même !  
– J'aime faire avec style, c'est tout.  
– Ah, voilà la cage les gars ! Pour être sûr, détruisons-la ensemble, un, deux, trois ! »

Les trois en même temps, détruisent la cage en seul coup de poing. Le deuxième Bakugo ne croit pas ses yeux en restant bouche bée.

« Deku ! Enfoiré, tu m'as mis dans un gros merdier ! Tu ne croyais pas que j'arriverais à m'en sortir tout seul ?! C'est qui ces deux-là ? L'autre me ressemble, ça devient logique maintenant les enregistrements, c'est un clone maléfique !  
– Je ressemble à ça d'habitude, Izuku ? J'ai honte de moi-même maintenant.  
– Malheureusement oui, Bakugo. Katchan c'est une longue histoire à te raconter, tu es bien innocent dans l'attaque du labo. Lui ce n'est pas un clone, c'est toi d'une autre dimension et elle c'est moi en fille aussi d'une autre dimension.  
– Je ne comprends rien à tes conneries !  
– Bon écoute, je sais que je suis toi, mais quand tu vois que tu es secouru, sois reconnaissant et ferme ta putain de gueule !  
– Si tu veux... »

Bakugo libère Katchan de ses chaînes en posant ses paumes chauffantes. Un peu engourdi, il se lève et les remercie brièvement sans les regarder.

« On monte sur le toit, David pourra nous récupérer. » Dit Izuka.

Ils sortent de l'arrière et montent sur le fourgon. Arrivé en haut, un jeune homme à ailes rouges en veste en cuir marron se tient face à eux.

« Hawks, le numéro trois des héros !? » Dit Izuka.


	15. Chapitre 14

« Oui, c'est bien moi Hawks, on m'a appelé pendant mon inspection de routine pour venir voir ce qui se passait ici. Je suis venu et je me retrouve face à vous, les coqueluches de la télé.  
– On n'est pas venu pour se battre, vous voyez.  
– Je comprends Izuku, mais je dois vous ramener aux autorités pour les actes que tu as commis et vous aussi, vous êtes complice de la libération de Bakugo et euh... d'un autre ? Alors tu vois.  
– Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.  
– Les criminels me disent toujours ça, bon je vous attrape et on n'en parle plus, OK ? »

Hawks déploie ses ailes rouge-écarlate et s'envole au ras du toit à toute vitesse en direction des héros, les mains en avant.

« Désolé Hawks si tu ne peux pas comprendre, mais on ne te laissera pas faire !  
– Ah un petit défi comme je les aime !  
– Izuka, côté droit, Bakugo, à ta gauche, Katchan, au-dessus !  
– Je fais ce que je veux !  
– Allez arrête de faire la gueule ! »

Les jeunes s'exécutent aux ordres d'Izuku. Ce dernier esquive l'attaque, au-dessous de l'homme oiseau, sur ses genoux glissant sur la tôle. Avant, que Hawks n'est le temps de se retourner, Izuku pointe son doigt vers la cible.

« Pardonne-moi. »

Il claque ses doigts en produisant un courant d'air énorme qui déstabilise l'oiseau jusqu'à ce qu'il frôle le bitume. Il regagne les cieux.

« Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses ! Vous m'avez énervé les gamins ! Je ne voulais pas l'utiliser sur vous. »

Il déploie ses ailes tel un ange majestueux. Ses plumes se détachent en fonçant sur les cibles, en les blessant légèrement et finissent plantées sur le toit. En même temps que son attaque, il charge à nouveau à toute allure, ailes ouvertes qui les renversent au passage puis fait une roulade.

« Personne ne peut esquiver la red tempest !  
– Comment un foutu poulet peut nous mettre à terre ?  
– Ah ah, le poulet ! Je vais retenir ça, tiens. C'est pas mal. »

Par-derrière, Izuka se relève difficilement de l'assaut soudain. Hawks se retourne en sentant les vibrations dans l'air.

« Tu crois ma petite que tu feras le poids contre moi ?  
– Oui, tu vois on est quatre, trois qui ont la même puissance d'attaque à l'équivalent de trois All Might.  
– Tu montes un peu sur les grands chevaux, personne ne peut rivaliser avec lui. »

Il charge à nouveau en direction d'Izuka, qui tombe au rebord du véhicule. Avec sa force restante, elle utilise ses mains pour se propulser haut dans les airs, ce qui a pour effet de déformer le toit.

« C'est impossible ! Quelqu'un comme toi ne peut pas faire ça ! »

Elle atterrit sur Hawks en lui faisant un plaquage extrêmement douloureux digne d'un match de catch. Les ailes le protègent d'une fracture évidente.

Avec le gros choc, le véhicule perd sa trajectoire initiale en fonçant sur les arbres plus loin sur le côté de la voie en emportant tout le monde dans un flash lumineux.

Le fourgon couché sur le flanc ne s'est pas sorti indemne. Ses occupants meurent à l'instant du crash. Les héros rampent et se lèvent difficilement de l'accident. Hawks s'est reçu un tronc dans la jambe lors de sa projection et ne peut ainsi se relever.

« Allez on se casse ! Aïe !  
– Katchan, on ne peut pas laisser Hawks ici !  
– Ce piaf voulait nous capturer.  
– Il a fait que son travail.  
– Au moins, il a compris qu'il ne faut pas nous chercher !  
– Pas la peine de discuter avec toi...  
– Ok, je me tais Deku.  
– Les gars, je vais inspecter le fourgon, voir s'il y a des infos. Pour l'instant, David ne pourrait pas nous voir d'ici et on ne capte rien.  
– Pas de problème Izuka, moi je vais faire une attelle à Hawks avec des bouts de bois, tu viens m'aider Izuku ?  
– Oui Bakugo, tu feras un feu aussi pour nous éclairer. »

Hawks, souffrant, est surpris des efforts fournis par les enfants. Katchan reste à côté de lui en train d'observer.

« Je croyais que vous étiez des criminels, mais je vois que vous faites pas partie de ceux-là. C'est gentil à eux de m'aider, surtout après ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure.  
– Tu as failli de nous tuer !  
– Je sais, je sais, mais bon que veux-tu, tu es passé à la télé pour une agression, mais en voyant que tu as quelqu'un qui te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, j'ai eu des doutes après. Ah, tiens, les voilà. »

Izuku vient placer deux planches brutes de bois autour de la jambe gauche du professionnel et fixe fermement ceci avec les tiges de fougères trouvées pas très loin. Bakugo vient en transportant beaucoup de brindilles dans ses bras et allume le feu de camp pour se réchauffer. Ils s'assoient dans l'herbe et expliquent à Hawks leur situation et comment ils sont arrivés là à la lueur des étincelles.

« Je ne vois pas très bien avec vos trucs dimensionnels, ça me fait penser à une série des années 90, mais les personnages principaux ne sont pas revenus. Alors tu as dit que David, ami d'All Might, à créer la machine pour contrer All for One puis il y a eu un accident. Là, il y a des gens qui ont le même alter que toi débarque et qu'il y a certain double... Je vois, j'ai compris !  
– Tu en as pris du temps !  
– Tu sais, je ne croyais pas quand tu as commencé, mais tu m'as convaincu avec tous ces détails, ça se voit dans ton regard. Je demande comment faire pour démanteler une telle organisation si ça menace la société entière. Surtout si Re-Destro est aux commandes.  
– Il faut juste le buter !  
– Katchan, on ne tue pas ! On le capture.  
– Avec une menace pareille peut-être qu'on sera obligé. »

À côté, dans le fourgon renversé, Izuka fouille à l'intérieur afin de trouver des choses pour répondre à ses questionnements. Après avoir regardé l'arrière, elle va à l'avant où les corps jonchent en vrac. Un peu dégoûtée, elle avance tout de même prudemment dans le bazar. Elle trouve un GPS toujours intact actuellement allumé sur l'itinéraire en indiquant bel et bien qu'il ne va pas à Musutafu.

Un autre élément l'intrigue, elle trouve une carte de sécurité sur une veste montrant que la personne appartient à la section spéciale de l'armée de libération des super-pouvoirs.

« Encore eux ! Mais ils sont partout ! Il voulait qu'on sorte le chercher et être arrêtés à notre tour, bien joué, mais ça ne suffit pas. Ça pourrait servir, je garde tout ça. »

Izuka rebrousse son chemin en quittant le véhicule. Un bruit sourd étrange se fait entendre à l'arrière. Elle se hâte à revenir à l'intérieur, où un corps seul dans le noir se présente à elle.

« Mais, mais il n'était pas là tout à l'heure ! Ah ! »

Les autres se précipitent au cri émis, laissant Hawks sur place.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Izuka ?  
– Ah, vous êtes là, il y a un gars qui n'était pas là quand je suis passée.  
– Étrange, il n'a pas l'air d'être avec eux, attends, je m'approche pour voir. »

Bakugo va en premier et les autres le rejoint vers la personne allongée sur le côté en le retournant.

« Ah ouais ! On dirait que c'est toi Izuku ! Mais avec des cheveux noir-violet plus longues et un costume rouge... Il est assez différent.  
– Je t'avoue, ça me choque un peu.  
– Je ne compte pas, moi ?  
– Je ne voulais pas dire comme ça Izuka, c'est juste qu'il est assez proche comme nous deux.  
– On dirait qu'il est en insuffisance respiratoire.  
– Tu as raison Katchan ! Aidez-moi à le porter dehors ! »

Tous les quatre s'y mettent à le sortir, chacun portant une partie du corps et le pose dans l'herbe.

« C'est qui ce gars ?  
– Hawks, on ne sait pas, mais il faut qu'on le fasse un massage cardiaque ! Mais je ne vois pas comment faire ! »


	16. Chapitre 15

Izuku allonge sur le côté l'adolescent inconscient souffrant par sa respiration, en demandant à Hawks les gestes de premier secours.

« Tu n'as pas appris en cours ?  
– Non, normalement on doit voir ça à la rentrée ! Mais ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça, aide-moi !  
– Ok, ok. Alors tout d'abord tu allonges tout droit la victime, les membres le long du corps.  
– Après ?  
– Souffle dans la bouche, mais pas trop.  
– Sérieux ?  
– Oui, allez.  
– Bon, je souffle.  
– Après que tu as fait ça, joints tes deux mains, les bras tendus et appuie sur le thorax plusieurs fois sans le casser. Puis tu recommences avec le souffle et tu refais la même étape jusqu'à ce qu'il respire.  
– D'accord, c'est parti ! »

Il s'exécute en alternant le bouche-à-bouche et le massage cardiaque quatre fois chacun.

« Ça ne fait rien, on va le perdre !  
– Ne t'arrête pas ! »

Dans ce cas, il continue ses gestes de secours sur la victime.

« Allez, allez ce n'est pas le moment ! Il tousse, c'est bon signe !  
– Mets-le sur le côté, s'il vomit.  
– C'est bon, il respire normalement.  
– Le petit gars aura besoin de repos on dirait. Toi et les autres vous méritez de vous reposer, vous avez sauvé une vie ! Je suis fier de vous.  
– Merci, Hawks, sans toi on ne serait jamais arrivé. Je vais dormir, je suis crevé de ma journée. Bonne nuit tout le monde.  
– Pareil que toi Izuku, cette foutue journée m'a épuisé.  
– Bonne nuit Bakugo, et à tout le monde.  
– Merci Izuku. »

Le groupe exténué s'endort rapidement à même le sol de feuillage, autour du feu sous le clair de lune.

Le lendemain matin, aux aurores, la lumière du soleil les réveillent de leur nuit à la belle étoile, mouillées par la rosée. Les oiseaux chantent aux alentours. Izuka se lève en première sans les déranger et va voir l'adolescent toujours allongé, dormant paisiblement. Elle le secoue légèrement pour voir si tout allait bien.

D'un coup, il se réveille brusquement, sa tête heurte Izuka.

« Aïe ! » Disent-ils ensemble.

Un peu apeuré, il regarde fixement la fille.

« Ouch, tu m'as fait mal.  
– Tout va bien ?  
– Oui, ça va, je suis où ? J'étais en pleine attaque de vilain de bas quartier, puis j'ai atterri ici.  
– Tu es dans la forêt d'Okutama au nord de Tokyo.  
– Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu venir ici, j'étais au centre-ville.  
– Moi non plus, on ne t'a trouvé dans ce fourgon, tu ne respirais presque plus. Izuku, un ami qui est juste-là, t'as sauvé avec un massage cardiaque.  
– Hein ? Je ne comprends plus rien. »

Les autres se lèvent à leur tour en allant voir le jeune homme. Hawks les regarde. Izuku se présente en premier, à genoux.

« Izuka, il va bien ?  
– Oui, on dirait qu'il n'a pas eu de séquelles.  
– Salut Izuku, merci de m'avoir sauvé.  
– De rien c'est normal. Attends, je prends juste ton pouls. » Dit-il en souriant.

L'adolescent remarque à l'arrière les deux jumeaux blonds.

« Euh je les connais tes amis derrière toi. Mais je vois en double. C'est bien Bakugo ? Et l'autre c'est qui ?  
– Je suis aussi Bakugo tête de gland !  
– Tu ne dois pas être le vrai, il est toujours souriant et pas aussi mal élevé que toi !  
– Du calme, tu le connais ?  
– Oui, c'est mon ami d'enfance Izuku.  
– Ah, je vois, tu viens aussi d'une autre dimension.  
– De quoi tu parles ?  
– Tu as bien le One for All donné par All Might ?  
– Oui, j'ai le One for All, il n'existe qu'une seule personne qui peut l'avoir. Mais c'est qui All Might ?  
– Alors, il n'existe pas dans ta dimension, c'est très intéressant... C'est qui le numéro 1 des héros ? » Dit-il surpris.

Il se lève énergiquement.

« C'est Valiant, le plus vaillant des héros, pardi !  
– Je ne le connais pas désolé.  
– Ah tu me plantes un pieu droit dans mon cœur là. Mais pourquoi je suis dans une autre dimension ? T'inquiètes pas, je comprendrai, je suis fan de SF. »

Le groupe lui explique la situation actuelle ainsi que le début de ses aventures et leur objectif commun.

« Ah oui, tu as dû endurer énormément depuis, vous autres aussi, je suis désolé pour All Might les gars et la fille bien entendu. Je suis partant pour vous aider en attendant mon retour. Mes parents sont inquiets en ce moment je suis sûr.  
– C'est qui tes parents sans être indiscret ?  
– Inko...  
– Midoriya ?  
– Ah non, c'est Akitani mon nom.  
– Mince. Elle a des cheveux verts et yeux verts ? Un peu enveloppé ?  
– Oui oui c'est bien ça, comment tu sais ? Mais elle n'est pas enveloppée.  
– C'est aussi ma mère. Tiens regarde. »

Izuku sort son portable en montrant une photo d'elle et lui également.

« Ah oui, c'est bien elle, mais elle a grossi la tienne !  
– C'est parce qu'elle a fait une dépression quand on a vu que je n'avais pas eu d'alter.  
– Moi tout allait bien, j'ai eu le mien.  
– Tu as eu quel alter ?  
– Son alter, pour léviter les objets puis avec le One for All, je peux également manipuler et propulser les choses de plus de trois tonnes environ.  
– Ouah c'est génial ! Ah oui, je suis malpolie comment tu t'appelles ?  
– Mikumo, on a dû pas avoir le même père pour ne pas se ressembler. Le mien s'appelle Yashi.  
– Ah oui, je confirme, le mien c'est Hisashi.  
– Bon, ce n'est pas fini de comparer qui à la plus grosse !? Il faut qu'on parte !  
– Pourquoi Katchan ? Ah d'accord, je vois, fuyons ! »

Des hélicoptères noirs s'entendent au loin. Bakugo et Katchan prennent difficilement Hawks sur leur dos en s'enfuyant de leur campement de fortune. Les autres les suivent également en courant dans la grande forêt.

Autour, des daims, effrayés, s'enfuient à leur tour dans tous les sens, en gênant le passage. À cause de cela, ils sautent au-dessus du troupeau, sauf Mikumo se heurte à un animal, en ne sautant pas assez haut.

Ils remarquent qu'il ne suit pas, Izuku part l'aider à se relever. Soudain, une balle de mitrailleuse venant de l'engin volant se met face à lui. En voyant cela, Mikumo, à terre, la dévie de sa trajectoire en pointant sa main sur la cible en mimant un geste de repoussement. L'objet finit sa course dans un tronc.

Surpris, Izuku, le remercie, l'aide à se relever et se cachent avec les autres derrière des arbres.

« Il faut qu'on atteigne la ville !  
– Ça doit être à des bornes d'ici ! On n'arrivera jamais vivant, Izuku !  
– Peut-être, il y a un moyen, petit gars, j'ai remarqué que tu peux contrôler les objets à distance, pas vrai ?  
– Je ne peux pas les contrôler à plus de vingt mètres, Hawks.  
– J'ai une solution pour toi, je ne connais pas vraiment ton alter, mais tu pourrais essayer, concentre-toi sur tes pieds.  
– Attends un peu... voilà. Oh, mais je flotte !  
– Super, mon idée marche. Maintenant fait en sorte que tes pieds sont toujours attirés vers tes mains, et tu les diriges comme d'habitude. Voilà super, tu peux contrôler ta trajectoire, tu es super ! Tu apprends vite.  
– Merci, Hawks, je ne le voyais pas du tout cet angle. » Dit-il en souriant.

À nouveau, une rafale de balles sont tirées vers nos héros cachés derrière leurs protections. Mikumo sort de sa cachette.

« Tu es malade ?! Tu vas te faire flinguer !  
– Laisse-le faire ses preuves, Katchan. Je vois son potentiel en lui. »


	17. Chapitre 16

Mikumo marche sereinement en tendant sa main vers la pluie de munitions. Ils s'arrêtent net et tombent au sol.

« C'est parti ! Effort maximum ! »

Le jeune s'élance en arrière, les pieds sur un arbre. Cet élément lui permet de prendre appui pour se propulser encore plus vite dans les airs. Arrivé en haut, au niveau de l'hélicoptère, il se sert de la technique de Hawks qui l'a enseigné quelques instants plus tôt. Ainsi, il survole tant bien que mal l'espace aérien en n'ayant pas trop d'équilibre.

Les passagers de l'engin sont surpris tout comme lui, de le voir dans les airs. En tremblant de peur de sa première expérience, il reste sur place en galérant à se déplacer. Hawks crie d'en bas.

« Hé ! Écoute-moi ! N'aie pas peur, fais comme tout à l'heure, dirige-toi avec tes mains, on compte sur toi ! »

Mikumo prend son courage à deux mains, et utilise la technique, déterminé, afin de les vaincre. Il fonce de retour vers eux, transperce la vitre du cockpit donnant directement sur le pilote et la lance sans hésiter par l'ouverture. L'engin perd de l'altitude, mais une personne vient de l'arrière pour l'arrêter. C'est lui qui tirait sur eux depuis tout à l'heure.

« Meurs avec moi dans ce tombeau métallique ! Au nom de la libération !  
– Je n'ai pas prévu de mourir, sale taré ! »

Notre héros, utilise de retour ses mains en les écartant et joignant ensembles. Les parois, sous l'effet de son alter, se rétractent sur le tireur qui utilise également ses pouvoirs de force musculaire pour le contrer. Mais il n'est pas assez rapide pour le stopper. Puis, il sort du véhicule volant qui s'écrase au sol. Derrière lui, un autre hélicoptère vient à la charge.

Avant d'atteindre le sol, l'épave s'envole de retour en direction de l'autre engin. Mikumo, tremble en le maintenant en l'air. L'objet finit sa course sur la cible qui explose sur le coup et tombe au sol, dans un endroit où il n'avait pas d'arbres. Ce dernier, manquant d'énergie, tombe d'en haut de plus en plus vite. À son tour, Izuku se propulse dans les airs afin de le rattraper et le repose.

« Merci, Izuku, tu m'as sauvé !  
– De rien, merci surtout à toi, mais je trouve que tu as été brutal.  
– J'ai paniqué.  
– Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il faut qu'on avance. Il y en aura d'autres comme eux qui vont venir. »

Le groupe repart en courant vers la direction de la ville. Bakugo et Katchan continue à porter Hawks sur leur dos. Un autre bruit de moteur s'entend au loin et se rapproche très rapidement de leur position actuelle. Ils lèvent leurs yeux au ciel, c'est la voiture volante rouge de David, en position stationnaire pas loin de la cime des arbres.

« Montez ! J'ai ajouté des places sur les côtés. Je ne peux atterrir ici, il y a trop de feuillage.  
– Tu as mis du temps, David ! On arrive ! »

Ils prennent leurs appuis et sautent sans difficulté jusqu'au véhicule de David, qui tangue un peu avec les poids supplémentaires.

« Oh, je vois qu'on a plus de personnes ici. Je suis désolé si je ne vous ai pas récupéré hier soir. J'ai dû prendre de la hauteur pour récupérer ma stabilité. Hawks a perturbé ma trajectoire avec ses courants ascendants. J'ai vu l'accident, mais je n'arrivais pas à vous trouver dans cette grande forêt. Je vous assure que je vous ai recherché, mais j'ai dû rentrer chez moi. J'avais oublié de mettre une fonction de radar thermique pour vous trouver dans le noir. Je suis reparti vous rechercher, puis j'ai vu ces hélicoptères se cracher, j'ai su à ce moment-là que c'était vous.  
– Pas la peine de t'excuser, au moins, on a trouvé Katchan et Mikumo, il vient aussi d'un autre monde.  
– Au moins, c'est le principal, aucune de ces organisations ne les a utilisés pour des fins malhonnêtes. » Dit Izuka  
« C'est encore l'armée de libération qui est derrière son arrestation. » Dit Izuku.  
« Il est temps qu'on leur rende visites pour les arrêter à la fin. On a suffisamment de personnes qui ont le One for All et on a aussi un peu de soutien. » Dit Bakugo.  
– David ? Je crois, je suis un héros professionnel, je pourrais témoigner à la commission des héros pour vous aider. Comme ça je pourrais innocenter Izuku et Bakugo. Je pourrais préparer un plan avec les héros, bien entendu en discrétion pour ne pas affoler le public.  
– Bien entendu, Hawks, on y va vous déposer là-bas, ça nous va grandement nous aider. Tout le monde est prêt ? Direction Musashimurayama. »

Les autres font oui de la tête pour partir, déterminés à battre le grand patron. David touche l'écran de contrôle afin de démarrer les propulsions et programme l'itinéraire. Elle accélère au fur et à mesure jusqu'à 500 km/h, en passant au-dessus des arbres, et des rivières abondant dans la verdure de la vallée. Puis ils arrivent enfin à l'agglomération.

Arrivée en quatre minutes contrairement à une heure de route, la voiture descend dans le parking, derrière l'immeuble de la centrale héroïque, autrement dit « Admin'Heroes Services ». Ce service a été créé par le gouvernement, peu après l'avènement des alters dans le monde afin de centraliser les actions administratives du pays spécialisés dans le secteur héroïque.

Tout le monde descend, en ayant des sensations de vomissement. Katchan crie sur David à sa conduite effrénée. Il s'excuse, mais argumente comme à son habitude que c'était une urgence de venir sur place.

Les six personnes se dirigent vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Mais une autre les interpelle par-derrière sortant d'une ancienne voiture bleue. C'est un homme aux cheveux longs, noirs qui se dirige vers eux, énervé.

« Vous ! Vous êtes ici ! Vous méritez de ne plus être dans ma classe l'année prochaine à cause de vos conneries ! Je croyais en vous !  
– Monsieur Eraserhead, on peut vous expliquer.  
– Tabasser un scientifique comme ça gratuitement, je vous le jure que vous méritez pire qu'un châtiment ! »

Aizawa paralyse Izuku et Katchan à l'aide de son énorme écharpe. Mais les autres l'interrompent dans sa punition.

« Eh oh ! Shota ! Arrête ça ! Bakugo tu peux me mettre en face de lui, merci. »

Eraserhead les lâches, en ayant un regard noir.

« Dis donc tu ne vas pas de main morte !  
– Hawks, c'est eux qui ont brisé ta jambe ?  
– Oui, on peut dire ça, mais on n'a pas le temps, il faut les innocenter.  
– Je ne comprends pas, ils ont fait ça.  
– Ils ont bien fait les actions que tu as vues à la télé. Mais c'est pour une bonne raison. David, tu peux expliquer ?  
– Tu connais l'armée des libérations des super-pouvoirs ? Ils sont revenus plus fort qu'avant, ils contrôlent quasiment les plus hauts de la société.  
– Oui, je connais, je croyais que ce parti de dégénérés a disparu de la surface. Mais malheureusement non. Mais ça a quel lien ?  
– En quelque sorte, ils m'ont volé mon invention, je ne sais pas comment, mais ils pourraient détruire l'existence de notre réalité, s'ils utilisent trop fréquemment la machine.  
– Cela explique pourquoi, il y a un deuxième Bakugo et les autres qui ressemblent à Izuku. Je vais vous aider à vous organiser. Allons-y au plus vite.  
– Merci Shota. »

Tout le monde court vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Arrivée à l'intérieur, la dame de l'accueil est face à eux à son bureau. Les personnes sur les sièges d'attentes sont surprises de leur arrivée. Surtout en voyant Izuku, Bakugo et Katchan.

« J'appelle la sécurité.  
– Non, madame ! Déclenchez l'urgence ! Appelez le conseil des héros !  
– D'a… d'accord Hawks ?! Je ne vous avais pas vu. J'appelle tout de suite ! »


	18. Chapitre 17

Elle diffuse un message simultané destiné aux héros, membres du conseil. Les personnes assises en attendant leur tour sont toujours étonnées de la présence soudaine des criminelles passée à la télé et du protocole d'urgence déclenché par Hawks.

« À tous les héros, je vous demande de vous rassembler immédiatement, c'est une urgence ! Hawks est avec moi, ainsi que les fugitifs Izuku et Bakugo ! De la part des bureaux AHS.  
– Tais-toi sale…  
– Du calme, je suis à l'appareil. »

Izuku et Bakugo retiennent Katchan avant qu'il ne saute sur elle.

« Attendez à la salle d'attente. Merci. »

Le groupe s'exécute et s'assoient dans la pièce sur des sièges de premier prix. Tout le monde les regardent froidement sans compassion. Certains chuchotent à d'autres en les regardant dans un silence pesant.

Au moins une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la secrétaire vient les chercher, puis les installe dans une grande salle à l'étage. Cette vieille pièce est équipée d'une grande table, ainsi qu'une fontaine à eau.

Quelques instants après, la porte de l'entrée s'ouvre. Le premier à franchir le pas, est un homme habillé en imperméable marron. Les jeunes le reconnaissent. C'est Naomasa Tsukaushi, inspecteur de la police, et meilleur ami d'All Might.

« Naomasa, c'est vous ? Vous voulez nous arrêter ? » Dit-il avec peur.

« Non non, ne t'inquiète pas, je fais partie de ce conseil.  
– Mais vous n'êtes pas un héros.  
– Je sais, Izuku, mais All Might m'a mis à ce poste en cas d'urgence en tant que soutien aux opérations, snif. Pour le crime que vous avez commis, toi et Bakugo, je ne le crois pas du tout.  
– Ah bon ?  
– Oui, il faut avoir une raison pour s'attaquer à quelqu'un, surtout venant de vous. Ce qui cloche, c'est que la caméra s'est arrêtée, pile quand le scientifique chute sur la table et on ne voit pas la suite. Mon alter me permet de savoir si c'était un mensonge, et c'est le cas. Mes collègues ne voulaient pas aller plus loin sur cette affaire, qui est classée sans suite. J'ai l'impression où il y a des jours, qu'il y a de la corruption au sein même de la police.  
– On pourra vous expliquer.  
– Attendons les autres, ils ne seront pas nombreux, comme certains ne sont pas disponibles. Je n'ai pas remarqué, mais il y a deux Bakugo, un gars et une fille qui te ressemble ?  
– Oui, c'est une longue histoire. »

Soudain, des nombreux pas s'entendent depuis le couloir. Les personnes dans la salle interrompent leur conversation en voyant la lueur rougeâtre qui commence à s'émettre sur les murs extérieurs. Un autre homme, bien musclé, la barbe en feu entre sans aucun mot, s'installe sur un siège. Ils sont surpris de le voir ici, le héros des flammes, Endeavor.

D'autres personnes le suivent, cette fois-ci plus aimables que ce dernier, ils les saluent.

Ce sont Edgeshot, Le Dieu Sylvestre, Gang Orca, Mount Lady, Miruko, Numéro 13, Ryukyu et Sir Nighteye, ancien collègue d'All Might.

Maintenant que tout le monde est installé, Edgeshot prend la parole.

« Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu nous as réunis, Keigo ?  
– Tu vois, Shinya, Izuku et Bakugo sont avec moi.  
– Tu peux m'appeler par mon pseudo, j'aime pas mon prénom. Continue.  
– Si tu veux, Edgeshot… Ces deux-là ont été accusés pour détourner l'attention de la population et de nous également. Tu peux expliquer, Namoasa ?  
– Bien entendu, Hawks. »

L'inspecteur raconte ce qu'il a pu constater depuis qu'il a vu la vidéo de la violence gratuite que tout était mensonger. Il demande aux garçons d'apporter les détails du pourquoi et du comment. Mount Lady les interrompt.

« Quoi !? Ce monsieur a créé un portail donnant sur d'autres dimensions ! Mais comment ? Et pourquoi avoir caché une telle machine ?  
– J'ai créé cette technologie avec un ancien ami japonais qui était dans ma classe en robotique, il y a vingt ans. Au départ, c'était juste pour s'amuser pour voir juste nos doubles dans un écran. Puis en exploitant cette machine, on voyait la possibilité de sauver le monde. Si une apocalypse est à venir, on pourrait transporter les civils dans un monde vierge. Mais n'étant pas stable, il provoquait des dysfonctionnements mineurs dans notre réalité. Après qu'on a construit un prototype d'un portail ensemble, je ne l'ai plus revu mon ami, disparu dans la nature… Depuis je l'ai détruit, pour que des personnes malhonnêtes ne l'utilisent pas. Je l'ai reconstruit sur la demande d'All Might, il avait découvert mes papiers de recherches sur le sujet, c'était parce qu'il sentait que sa fin était proche, après son avant-dernier combat contre All for One. Bien sûr, j'étais opposé, mais j'ai craqué. Il m'a sauvé d'un incendie avant que je le connaisse, je lui dois bien ça. »

Endeavor à son tour, continue la conversation calmement.

« Pourquoi vous avez reconstruit la machine ? Elle aurait dû être déclarée. Venez-en au fait.  
– Monsieur, je l'ai démonté afin de ne pas perturber l'espace-temps, qui est très instable. Je l'ai remonté pour aider All Might. Puis je l'ai activé suite à sa mort, il y a quelques jours.  
– Oui, et qu'est-ce ça pourrait aider All Might ? Tu n'aurais pas dû l'activer si ça menace l'existence même de l'univers ! » Dit-il, en colère, les poings sur la table.

Gang Orca l'arrête avant qu'il ne puisse faire pire. Les autres sont surpris de la réaction d'Endeavor.

« Du calme ! Laisse-le parler.  
– Merci Orca. J'ai bien conscience de ce problème. Pour faire simple, cette aide est utilisée à sa mort. Les enfants qui sont avec moi ont le même alter qu'All Might, ils sont quatre. Ils viennent d'autres mondes. Sauf Izuku et Katchan. » Dit-il tristement.

De retour, les professionnels sont surpris de la nouvelle. Sir Nighteye prend à son tour la parole en ayant un regard sinistre.

« Mais ça dépasse l'entendement, c'est impossible ! Je croyais que cet alter ne se transmet qu'à une personne ! Pour Izuku, j'étais au courant pour la transmission du One for All, mais pas pour les autres !  
– Un alter non héréditaire qui se transmet à une autre personne !? Alors ça, c'est intéressant. » Dit Numéros 13.

Izuku le regarde, gêné.

« Comme êtes-vous au courant ? C'est lui qui l'a dit ?  
– Oui, j'étais opposé fermement en apprenant la nouvelle qu'il allait être transmis à un sans-alter. Je lui avais dit qu'il y avait d'autres personnes avec beaucoup plus de potentiels. En ce moment, j'entraîne un élève de ton lycée, à qui je voyais le prochain successeur.  
– Arrête de le démoraliser, on a tous vécu ce moment tragique, Sir. Il nous a tous marqués. » Dit Le Dieu Sylvestre.

David soupire un bon coup, et reprend la parole.

« Je vais résumer : la technologie m'a été volée, je ne sais pas comment, mais l'armée de libération des super-pouvoirs ont réussi à se l'approprier. Dans quel but, je ne sais pas encore.  
– Ils existent encore, ceux-là ?  
– Oui Edgeshot, j'en ai bien peur. Mais voici, des commandes au marché noir d'armements. Les stocks sont énormes. Ils risquent d'anéantir la société actuelle. Ils sont aussi très ancrés dans la hiérarchie. Peut-être la ligue des vilains risque de s'emmêler à cette affaire.  
– Ah oui… C'est vraiment problématique David. Je comprends pourquoi vous nous avez appelés. Il faut qu'on agisse discrètement.  
– On ne peut pas savoir qui pourrait être des traîtres, n'importent qui peut l'être.  
– Je sais que Re-Destro est leur chef.  
– Le fils à Destro, cette ordure ? Il s'appelle comment ? Il faudrait le renverser de sa tour d'ivoire, pour que le reste s'effondre.  
– Rikiya Yotsubashi. » Dit Izuka.

De retour, les héros s'étonnent de la révélation. Ils sont tous clients de la société de Rikiya.

« Et dire que j'ai bu un pot de mon 300ᵉ sauvetage avec lui, le mois dernier. Je ne le sentais pas trop, mais ça me confirme mes soupçons. En plus, il m'a invité pour une orgie, ce goujat ! Depuis, je ne l'ai plus revue. » Dit Ryukyu.

Izuka reprend la parole.

« J'ai pu récupérer un GPS sur un fourgon du SAT qui allait, probablement, vers un point stratégique de Re-Destro. Pour prouver qu'ils ne sont pas du SAT, j'ai pris la carte d'identification d'un des gars qui était à l'intérieur. » Dit-elle en tendant la carte à Endeavor.

Il dit ensuite :

« Vu la situation délicate, je ne vous dis rien, pour ce que vous avez fait, mais il faut qu'on mette en place une stratégie qui nécessite de gros moyens… »


	19. Chapitre 18

11h23, Montagne Mito, aux alentours de la forêt d'Okutama.

Une limousine noire roule sur une route sinueuse de montagne, au milieu des arbres. À bord, on retrouve Re-Destro au téléphone.

« Quoi ?! Ils n'ont pas eu ces gamins ! Vous êtes des incapables ! Je vous destitue de votre poste de chef de secteur !  
– Maître.  
– Je ne veux rien entendre. »

Il raccroche son portable, énervé de l'inefficacité de son employé et de son équipe.

Le véhicule roule toujours sur la route en plein milieu de nulle part.

Au loin dans un creux, pas loin d'un lac, une grande structure industrielle se tient au milieu des arbres abondants. Ce lieu est entouré de barbelés et de caméras de surveillances. De grosses citernes blanches sont également visibles, avant qu'on ne puisse entrer.

Arrivée, la voiture s'arrête à une barrière de sécurité. Quelqu'un du personnel vient donc voir le passager. En regardant ce dernier, il salue avec le symbole d'allégeance, le signe du L sur le front et le laisse passer.

Dans ce grand complexe, des ouvriers en tenues blanches recouverts entièrement travaillent à leur poste qui consiste à développer la technologie de demain. Quelques soit militaires ou quotidienne.

On peut voir également des hélicoptères sur les héliports à disposition.

Le véhicule continu son chemin vers un ancien bâtiment minier réaménagé, incrusté dans la roche. Il s'arrête sur le parking d'en face.

Re-Destro descend du véhicule et rentre à l'intérieur. Il salue ses employés présents avec son signe dans un grand hall décoré de faux cristaux lumineux. Décidé, en marchant à grands pas, il se dirige vers l'ascenseur, sur le côté.

Quelques secondes après, il en ressort en direction d'une porte blindée, marquée d'un symbole nucléaire. Puis l'homme entre.

À l'intérieur, il voit un générateur muni d'un portail rond à la taille d'une maison. Un autre homme est également dans la pièce avec une équipe.

« Ah, c'est vous Hinoarashi ! Le portail est opérationnel ?  
– Oui, mais j'ai peur que notre réalité s'effondre sur elle-même.  
– Il faut bien avoir des ambitions n'est-ce pas ?  
– C'est bien vrai, mais on court à un grand risque. Je n'ai pas envie de continuer, on m'a obligé de faire ça contre mon plein gré. J'ai dû me battre contre des enfants ! Des enfants, bordel !  
– Voyez ceci, mon bienfaiteur m'a donné cette télécommande qui permet d'activer ce poison implémenté directement sur votre système nerveux. Au cas où, si vous n'obéissez pas...  
– Je sais, je vais faire dans ce cas. » Dit-il en soupirant.

Hinoarashi se dirige vers un tableau de bord sophistiqué, muni d'écrans holographiques. Il actionne le système, en prenant soin d'actionner les paramètres de sécurités.

À ce moment, la structure métallique ronde du portail se met à tourner de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce qu' une étincelle au centre s'allume. Puis des arcs électriques rejoignent le point central.

Aux alentours du site, les oiseaux de la forêt s'envolent dans un ciel bizarrement rougeâtre, parmi des îles flottantes qui sont apparues spontanément et disparaissent à nouveau.

Dans la salle, les objets les plus légers commencent à léviter sans poser problème au processus. Enfin, le portail s'allume sans aucun problème dans une lumière bleue.

« Vite ! Calibre-moi ça sur un monde où mon père est vivant ! »

Le scientifique brun ébouriffé s'exécute, en entrant des coordonnées de localisation avec certaines données incompréhensibles. Une voix de haut-parleur s'entend après cette manipulation.

* Ouverture dimension TR - 171, Chikara Yotsubashi, nom de code Destro *

Soudain, une silhouette humaine s'avance rapidement, se retrouve éjectée du portail à toute vitesse. La machine s'éteint subitement. Re-Destro stressé, ne réfléchis pas, court vers la personne en l'air, sa tâche noire apparaît. Il le prend dans ses bras en une fraction de seconde et se repose au sol. Toute l'équipe se rapproche des deux personnes, sauf Hinoarashi.

« Papa, c'est bien toi ? » Dit-il les larmes à l'œil.

Il le serre fort dans ses bras l'individu. Cette vieille personne est habillée d'une veste militaire, coiffée en cuche de cheval.

« Hein !? Pourquoi je suis là ? Rikiya c'est toi ? J'étais avec toi à la maison et j'ai atterri ici.  
– Oui, c'est bien moi, Papa !  
– Eh, ne pleure pas, je suis là. Voilà sèches tes larmes. Mais pourquoi je suis ici ? »

Re-Destro montre le portail.

« Tu vois, tu viens de là, une autre dimension parallèle.  
– Alors tu n'es pas mon fils. Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ?  
– En fait, dans mon monde, tu t'es suicidé en prison. Alors que j'étais encore très jeune, je voulais te retrouver comme je n'ai pas eu de figure paternelle, tu m'as manqué, tout ce que j'ai accompli jusqu'ici c'est grâce à toi.  
– Ah, je vois... Je suis désolé, toutes mes condoléances, ça me fait bizarre de dire ça à moi-même. Mais il faut que je trouve mon fils.  
– En attendant que le portail soit opérationnel, on peut rattraper mon temps perdu avec toi ?  
– Bien entendu. Comment se porte l'armée ici ? À ce que je vois, on dirait qu'ils sont beaucoup plus avancés que le mien... »

L'équipe qui regarde l'événement se prosterne face à Destro.

« Notre maître à tous est de retour !  
– Eh, ça va les gars. Dis donc je suis populaire ici, Rikiya. »

Soudain, une alarme retentit dans toute la base. L'un du personnel prévient Re-Destro d'une intrusion au sein du site. Il donne l'ordre d'attraper les intrus.

« Hinoarashi, peux-tu partir aussi avec eux ? C'est un ordre !  
– Oui... » Dit-il dépité.

À l'extérieur du bâtiment, vers l'entrée, Izuku entre en premier en sautant au-dessus des barbelés, muni d'une oreillette. Une troupe d'hommes armés s'agglutinent autour de lui, en braquant leurs fusils. Il se sert de son oreillette.

« C'est bon, notre plan se passe comme prévu ! Ryukyu tu peux larguer Katchan et Bakugo ? Endeavor vient fondre les barrières pour laisser passer les autres. »

À ce moment, un dragon survole la foule avec les deux blonds dans ses serres et les lâche haut dans les airs. Ils foncent à tout à allure vers le sol, en envoyant valser une partie de la troupe. Izuku fait de même avec les personnes restantes, en utilisant un seul doigt, qui crée un courant suffisamment fort pour les envoyer sur des engins élévateurs.

Endeavor à son tour, fait fondre la sécurité. Les autres héros restants entrent également. Toute l'équipe est composée de la plupart des grands héros du Japon.

Une armée entière revient à la charge.

« Oh, merde ! Comment on va s'en sortir ? Dit Izuku.  
– On est avec toi. » Dit .

Cette dernière s'agrandit jusqu'à atteindre sa taille maximum. Elle envoie la plupart des hommes en l'air, à coup de pied. Mais elle se sent affaiblie de ses blessures, dues aux impacts de balles dans ses pieds. Elle rétrécit de retour, et tombe de haut. Mikumo la rattrape.

« Merci, jeune homme, je ne sais pas si je pourrais marcher, j'ai trop mal.  
– Je vais vous mettre en sécurité. »

Il déplace la jeune femme derrière des caisses, un peu plus loin dans une zone où les personnes ne puissent les voir.

« Je vais limiter l'écoulement de ton sang, attend. »

Le jeune déchire ses manches de son costume et entoure les pieds de .

« Merci mille fois !  
– C'est normal, il faut bien s'aider. D'ailleurs, vous me faites penser à ma petite copine Yuu, elle a le même alter que vous.  
– Mais j'ai le même prénom ! Elle ressemble comment dans ton univers ?  
– Elle est plus jeune, brune, cheveux courts avec un costume qui ressemble légèrement.  
– Elle a de la chance de t'avoir. J'aurais bien envie d'un gars comme toi.  
– Je sais. » Dit-il en rougissant.

Mikumo repart aider les autres dans la bataille contre l'armée de libération. Des soldats se retrouvent aspirés dans des trous noirs avec le héros Numéros 13. D'autres se retrouvent calcinés avec les puissantes flammes d'Endeavor et de Ryukyu.

Un autre endroit, Gang Orca paralyse les assaillants à l'aide de ses ultrasons. Miruko, la femme lapine profite d'asséner des coups de pattes mortels sur des soldats.

Le Dieu Sylvestre, quant à lui, propage ses branches, qui les enlace dans une prison de ronces. Edgeshot profite également de ses capacités de ninja pour enchaîner les uns après les autres en passant à travers les balles. Puis il utilise sa capacité, qui consiste à amincir son bras jusqu'à une épaisseur d'une feuille de papier, qui paralyse les personnes sur leurs systèmes nerveux.

À l'intérieur, à la salle du portail, Re-Destro en voyant son écran se met en colère.

« Bordel, on a les héros professionnels sur notre dos ! Envoyez l'escadron de la section 12 !  
– Je suis fier de toi Rikiya. » Dis Destro en souriant.

Dimension TR - 99, au même moment.

Dans une salle sombre, des écrans se tiennent à un mur montrant la scène de bataille de la dimension TR - 14011998. Deux personnes se parlent entre eux.

« Je vais tout de suite les aider ?  
– Pas maintenant, tu dois attendre le bon moment.  
– Alors quand je peux aller ?  
– Patience, patience.  
– Mais votre avertissement de la destruction des mondes ? Cette dimension est le point central des défaillances du multivers ! Il faut qu'on répare ça ! »


	20. Chapitre 19

p data-p-id="068fa337724a9b54b8356c8ef0fce9db"Un bruit venant du ciel s'approche du site militarisé, masquant le soleil. Katchan regarde en se cachant l'œil en direction d'un hélicoptère qui n'atterrit pas très loin de lui. Quatre personnes descendent de l'appareil en même temps, sur le bitume jonché de corps à terre et repart dans les cieux./p  
p data-p-id="4b8adfb4bc22b4362d49c1a3d37380b5"« Mais c'est quoi ces guignols ? »/p  
p data-p-id="6ab5286638a5b06e8ea9f56283b683fa"L'un des leurs fonce sur le jeune homme. Celui-ci mesure plus de deux mètres de haut, en ayant deux dents géantes, en guise de défense. Ses cheveux blancs immaculés sont très épais, comme une toison. Il se prend ainsi de plein fouet, la charge de l'assaillant, en finissant en plein dans le mur./p  
p data-p-id="ef7b155af437c03d2f242c97df6f2a37"« La vache ! C'est un mammouth ou quoi ?!br /– Je préfère que tu m'appelles Permice, petit insolent ! Pour l'armée ! »/p  
p data-p-id="ea97f814d6057853ba450c86f85477ed"L'homme assène son poing massif contre lui, en émanant un froid glacial de ses poils. /p  
p data-p-id="2b9253ff9c001dfde7f5848122bc81db"Katchan esquive de justesse l'attaque brutale qui finit dans le mur. Mais en ressentant la température, il a du mal à se mouvoir correctement dû à l'engelure. Endeavor qui n'est pas très loin vient le voir pour l'aider, afin de le réchauffer à l'aide de ses flammes./p  
p data-p-id="07068e8858bfc9da446249f7c43c6d5f"« Fais gaffe quand même ! Je ne veux pas perdre un gamin pour une raison stupide !br /– J'aurais pu me débrouiller seul !br /– Ne m'engueule pas ! Allons le fracasser un bon coup de ce Ace Towatodô !br /– Comment vous… ?br /– C'était un partenaire que j'ai eu à mon début de carrière, mais je ne le pardonnerais pas de ce qu'il a fait ! »/p  
p data-p-id="b02aa2056fda1fa955b400bc3f50057a"Le héros enflammé se concentre sur sa combustion et lance toute son énergie vers Permice. L'ennemi appelle un autre avant l'inflammation./p  
p data-p-id="4c577b5589fcf30e075c1cdb32f131dc"« Deadmind ! Utilise ton alter Black Tears ! »/p  
p data-p-id="9d03f920143822575aeb3e91d38cbe59"À ce moment précis, Ace se prend de plein fouet les flammes ardentes, qui se dissipent au fur et à mesure. Mais il n'a eu aucune brûlure sur lui. Son corps s'est soudain recouvert d'une sorte de slime extrêmement noir, sûrement résistant à une très haute tempé /Puis le liquide revient à son utilisateur, d'apparence négligée, mal rasé aux cheveux longs en ayant un regard vide d'émotions./p  
p data-p-id="8c62e84283f238d0b39ef9f76747b56e"« Merci Takeshi ! Tu es un brave gars ! Allons buter ces deux-là ! »/p  
p data-p-id="6d6b16e697095a798e2a27863f37d109"Il hoche la tête sans répondre à son interlocuteur. Dans son dos, il expulse à nouveau le liquide en direction d'Endeavor et de Katchan. Ils finissent collés au sol. Permice revient à la charge, le poing vers eux./p  
p data-p-id="bf9dcfd5ff51daee79fc7b80f967322d"Occupé à battre d'autres soldats manquant de munitions, mais pourtant nombreux, le second Bakugo vient à toute allure avec Eraserhead à la rescousse. Celui-ci le stoppe net dans son élan, en retenant la masse entière du mammouth. Le professeur immobilise également Deadmind avec son écharpe extrêmement solide, en ayant les yeux rivés sur lui qui annule son alter. Les victimes s'extirpent de la mélasse. L'homme crie de plus belle./p  
p data-p-id="40fb3d2abc9fd765408672213e6305ae"« Lâchez-moi ! Je veux que père Rikiya soit fier de moi !br /– Tu es son fils ?! »/p  
p data-p-id="ed17383d3ae1517138e7a9c13db0696e"En clignant des yeux, suite à la révélation inattendue, l'alter se réactive. Rapidement, un torrent noir se concentre à partir de son torse et expulse Aizaiwa au loin. Il se prend un tas de bidons d'essence usagé, la tête la première. Au même moment, Bakugo envoie dans les airs l'ennemi, en utilisant sa force immense dans ses pieds brûlantes. La bête se retrouve à son tour, encastrée dans un mur./p  
p data-p-id="7e4b8a32461cb45d3ba588e32377ff3a"Eraserhead se relève difficilement de son choc. Mais une autre personne, chauve, barbue, en veste en cuir rouge, se tient face à lui./p  
p data-p-id="241c23351b17454d30ab4c33fdedf14f"« Ghost Riot ?! Tu es libre !?br /– Ici même, mon patron m'a engagé peu après ma libération pour bonne conduite. Il m'a ouvert les yeux sur ce monde négligé. Au moins, je ne suis plus un simple larbin au service de yakuza, qui ont tous des masques ridicules des médecins de la peste ! Tu aurais dû me tuer Shota Aïzawa ! Goûte à mes chaînes ! »/p  
p data-p-id="c643be4dc12bc235941722222f733dce"Le vilain tend son bras gauche à l'horizontale, équipé d'un bracelet, enroulé de chaînes, muni également d'un grappin. Soudain des flammes rouges noires, sort de ses mains. Il charge son arme en direction du héros. Puis propulse la chaîne qui enlace le corps. Avec sa force, il l'amoche en l'envoyant dans les airs, se fracasse au sol, plusieurs fois./p  
p data-p-id="fa6f2df5799391d634411b3916bf433a"En sang, il se relève presque en boitant, toujours entouré de la chaîne./p  
p data-p-id="e930d33a539ace028317a38cccc7be81"« Prépare-toi à brûler vivant ! Transmission incendiaire ! Ah ah ! »/p  
p data-p-id="90f041a0e89157a8418dfc0df044e0d6"Il charge son bras droit, muni aussi d'une chaîne, qui s'entoure. Aizaiwa ne peut plus bouger du tout, à genoux. Les flammes noires, commence à chauffer l'acier très rapidement, qui deviennent rouge-écarlate. Le professeur, souffre de douleur sous cette chaleur étouffante, jusqu'à qu'il ne peut plus crier./p  
p data-p-id="79c9030aafe07f5a5274f6b5839a7c2c"D'un coup, Ghost Riot se retrouve encastré dans une citerne, ce qui libère Eraserhead de cette torture. C'est Izuku qui l'a sauvé d'une mort certaine./p  
p data-p-id="41e02f151b257ee528ea9c865f669036"« Mer… Merci, Izuku, je croyais mourir…br /– Je dois vous mettre à l'abri ! »/p  
p data-p-id="c8ed1e49779a937ee764839bcdfa638b"Il le prend et va à l'extérieur du site, pour le déposer dans l'herbe en dessous des arbres./p  
p data-p-id="5aca392d68ab53b443e7b80187fbf4b2"« Ah oui, il ne vous a pas raté ! Vous avez vos vêtements qui ont cramé !br /– Je sens que j'ai des os cassés, mais je ne sais pas où. Je ne pense pas que je ne pourrais être ton professeur cette année. J'aurais tellement aimé de t'enseigner encore même si tu es une tête brûlée. Va sauver le monde petit ! Aïe ! Dommage que Hawks ne peut pas me ramener…br /– D'a… d'accord, snif. »/p  
p data-p-id="d38bbca7e59a26b9ba40d87eb20f780d"Izuku se sèche ses larmes et repart de retour sur le site./p  
p data-p-id="b89753deeecca0ae12f89f28950f42a5"Peu après le sauvetage, notre héros retrouve l'endroit, partiellement recouvert de diverses végétations. Une jeune femme débarque en surfant sur un arbre qui suit ses mouvements de jeu de jambes. Puis elle rétracte le plant dans son creux de la main, jusqu'à l'état de graine face à lui./p  
p data-p-id="a9d4d9a09dc07554b34d3aff7f39e855"Elle a l'apparence d'une jeune fille à la peau légèrement bronzée sûrement venant des îles d'Okinawa, dans la vingtaine d'années. Ses cheveux longs ont pour couleur noir mêlée à des mèches blondes, coiffée avec des cordes blanc-jaune. Habillée d'un juste haut corps, un short noir munis de bracelets de plusieurs couleurs, d'un gant blanc à la main droite et des jambières métalliques liées à ses chaussures./p  
p data-p-id="869b888e6058d9929ba89a289d86b6bb"« Alors Izuku, tu es venu pour contrer notre avenir que je construis depuis mon enfance avec mes parents ?br /– Mais c'est du lavage de cerveau ?! Tu peux trouver une autre alternative, pour avoir un avenir meilleur sans utiliser la force !br /– Tu parles de quoi là !? Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien avec ma grande famille, mes parents et l'armée ! D'ailleurs, appelle-moi Aster. Dommage, je te trouvais à mon goût même si tu es jeune. »/p  
p data-p-id="f163e71455535010edc520d2d7465e8e"Avec sa main, elle dégaine des graines venant de sa ceinture entourée de petites boîtes noires en plastique qui contient le nécessaire./p  
p data-p-id="20c9e77a1d49c84172335c04d912875a"« Alors, alors... voilà les graines parfaites ! Commençons avec des sapins gabrielis ! »/p  
p data-p-id="eb45776ddefefc4d844f1ce91d76469e"Elle prend cinq graines, les lance au sol. Aster mime des gestes avec sa main droite envers les projectiles. Ils poussent ensemble à toute vitesse jusqu'à s'assembler pour former un tronc suffisamment imposant./p  
p data-p-id="ebc72eb9aac59202a1a74c2d11f8089f" Le conifère prend une forme d'une main de bois géante, les doigts se referment. En chargeant son poing, l'arbre fait de même. Elle frappe dans le vide puis le sapin charge également sur Izuku, en effectuant une rotation assez rapide./p  
p data-p-id="675f79cad2498cdf5787d29863e4c51e"Le jeune homme, plante ses pieds bien parallèles au sol, charge son poing baigné de son alter contre la masse géante, en difficulté./p 


	21. Chapitre 20

p data-p-id="bdab80e646c014880a5b9d00ce543f15"« Raahh ! Kentucky Smash ! » Crie Izuku dans ses derniers retranchements./p  
p data-p-id="8436aece7a091181b6483823662f955a"La main de bois repousse toujours difficilement le jeune homme en sueur. Avec son poing droit, il l'ouvre, les doigts joints, fend l'air, tranche en deux l'arbre et charge sur l'ennemie à pleine vitesse. La plante tombe figée au sol./p  
p data-p-id="c0371c627adfb12687c82b63033e7f59"Surprise, la fille reprend plusieurs graines dans une boîte le plus rapidement possible, en la mettant dans sa main gauche et d'autres sur ses chaussures./p  
p data-p-id="b66996a25cb7f8433261849f7c68f5c3"« Goûte à ma massue de ronce ! »/p  
p data-p-id="f39d00c527de832f6f135de2eafc15a3"La plante au creux de sa main commence à grandir jusqu'à entourer son membre entièrement plusieurs fois jusqu'à donner une boule de pique assez conséquente./p  
p data-p-id="64379de86fbbd234da90fc899aa6728b"Poing contre poing, les adversaires ne bougent pas d'un pouce, alors qu'lzuku déchaîne sa force. Il remarque au sol que des racines extrêmement solides sont formées sur les pieds d'Aster, pour la maintenir debout. Mais vu la puissance demandée, le bitume autour d'elle commence à se fissurer, puis se casse. Ce qui fait déséquilibrer l'assaillante./p  
p data-p-id="67570b1ac206b91d0c9e71cb9a6d4279"En n'ayant pas dit son dernier mot, ses racines se forment de retour dans sa main droite, en tant que graine, puis elle touche son dos. La plante pousse désormais derrière, au niveau des épaules avant qu'elle ne tombe. Le tronc là retient de sa chute./p  
p data-p-id="dc7dc4e49d219ca8f95c818262588f63" En modulant le bois, elle fonce vers notre héros, en ayant toujours la boule de ronce dans sa main. Cette arme s'agrandit, jusqu'à recouvrir entièrement son corps, puis le percute de plein fouet sans qu'il ne puisse réagir./p  
p data-p-id="39ff49bcc29887b265a59e66c744a940"Izuku se retrouve ainsi projeté, dans le bitume fissuré par les racines. Légèrement blessé, il se relève à nouveau, mais il se prend plusieurs coups de lianes dans la face. En croisant ses bras, face au visage, il parvient à contrer les coups, qui lui donnent de la douleur. Elle rétracte de retour les plantes dans ses mains, puis en prend d'autres, en les mettant sur ses épaules et sur ses côtes, semblant à moitié hésitante./p  
p data-p-id="5362fc90de6fb1aa7a6f5b30dbbb9de6"« Gunera manicata pour voler parfait, et du palissandre. »/p  
p data-p-id="1ec22662544235128b840a6488bf9e7f"D'un coup, deux feuilles géantes se forment sur son dos, en prenant racine sur les épaules. Elle s'envole dans les airs. Sans hésiter, Izuku saute également à la même hauteur, mais du bois marron–rouge commence à se former sur la cage thoracique d'Aster. La matière se forme très rapidement sans crier gare, en chargeant à toute vitesse sur le jeune homme qui esquive sur le coup. Puis, il prend les troncs, encore malléables, fait un retourné majestueusement parfait, à l'aide de ces derniers, atterrit sur le dos, debout. Déterminé, il effectue un salto sur la personne déstabilisée, et assène un coup de pied presque maladroit./p  
p data-p-id="878042a0f91c31a49204e211a6b39368"« Shot style, Kansas Smash ! »/p  
p data-p-id="3919a6911e2b40d1afc57b444546ba42"Avec sa puissance, elle finit dans le sol, affaiblie dans les gravats du bitume, les larmes à l'œil./p  
p data-p-id="a862b0757d1ce60ddc54b0d59456bacb"« Je ne peux pas continuer ! Je… je ne veux pas… Pourquoi autant de haine ?br /– Argh… Tu me frappes et tu me dis ça ?br /– Je croyais que cette armée m'allait apporter satisfaction, pour un brillant avenir, mais quand je vois ça, tout le monde qui se battent pour un idéal basé sur la violence infondée. Je ne peux pas accepter ça ! J'ai obéi aveuglément à ses ordres et mes parents… Tous ces entraînements avec des personnes normalement censés pour contrer des vilains alors que mon premier combat c'est contre des héros que j'admire. J'ai cru à cet homme. Je veux me /– En... enfin, tu vois plus /– Toute façon, on est que de la chair à canon pour lui. Alors, autant crever pas vrai ?br /– Non non, ne fais pas ça ! Si tu vas avec nous, on t'aidera pour le meilleur du /– Notre patron, nous a mis également un poison activable à distance si on n'obéit pas alors à quoi /– Je comprends mieux que tu suives à la lettre ses ordres… »/p  
p data-p-id="eb290224ac3694304c46ccd420ffe9ac"Il réfléchit un instant pour avoir la solution./p  
p data-p-id="7acbe0321553b4782552cbe0a2062c2f"« On pourrait court–circuiter ce poison ?br /– Comment ça ?br /– Si ce poison est activable à distance, on pourrait le désactiver avec un choc électrique. Il doit être composé de nanorobots ou un truc similaire. Dommage que Denki n'est pas là…br /– Je connais un truc, il y a un défibrillateur à ta droite !br /– Quelle coïncidence ! »/p  
p data-p-id="abdcd0febf81a6a7a3d1b152b3419c77"Izuku se dépêche, à le prendre sans que les autres du champ de bataille le remarquent./p  
p data-p-id="bb109fbe913f51f7197e2dc378336a56"« C'est bon, /– Aaaahh !br /– Voilà, normalement tu ne devrais plus avoir ce problème !br /– Merci Izuku ! Plus qu'à espérer que ça marche !br /– Il faut aider les autres maintenant, ils ont besoin d'aides. Avec ton alter, on va gagner !br /– Mais ils vont croire que je suis… »/p  
p data-p-id="9e4e732613f7d08fc5bd24f9d4f2b219"Sans un mot, il secoue sa tête pour signifier qu'il n'y a rien à craindre./p  
p data-p-id="41ea8ca79e9445e5cb4107298fb1dda3"Il l'aide à se relever de sa chute quasiment mortelle. C'est même un miracle, sûrement dû à son alter qui puise dans les nutriments des végétaux. Ils voient ainsi autour d'eux, les dégâts causés par les deux camps, dépités du résultat./p  
p data-p-id="ab1cefe4545559ddb17778efe8584619"Le champ de bataille est en dessus dessous, les citernes sont couchées, les véhicules détruits, en feu. Le combat fait rage entre Ghost Riot, Permice, Deadmind, Endeavor, Izuka, Ryukyu, Gang Orca, Le Dieu Sylvestre, les deux Bakugo, Numéros 13, Miruko, Edgeshot et Mikumo./p  
p data-p-id="917fa2340d246c4db8ef7312d473ad46"Les trois ennemis se sont alliés en faisant des attaques combinées, mettant à mal la plupart des héros. La substance de Deadmind s'éparpille un peu partout, qui fait coller les héros aux alentours. Peu après, il se recouvre de ce liquide entièrement et ses alliés qui deviennent alors beaucoup plus imposants qu'auparavant. Criant comme un démon enragé, il fonce sur Endeavor collé au sol. Ses flammes ne parviennent pas à le stopper dans son élan et frappent un bon coup dans le ventre. Ainsi, il percute un mur, en perdant connaissance./p  
p data-p-id="61f10b2512dcb9d5b6a2d7e650469892"Permice frappe à son tour sur Gang Orca, avec sa nouvelle puissance supplémentaire accouplée à son alter de froid. L'intensité s'est amplifiée avec le pouvoir de Deadmind. Surpris de l'air glacial, le héros n'a même pas le temps d'activer son ultrason, fini au sol, frigorifié./p  
p data-p-id="2a91db4793e2b0974905e731057fe910"Soudain, Ghost Riot se retourne avec un air beaucoup plus terrifiant que le normal, en remarquant Izuku et Aster qui les regardait./p  
p data-p-id="702198fa50df89ecfca052a1b46ca0d2"« Tu fous quoi avec ce déchet Kohana ? Tu vois bien qu'ils nous entravent dans notre /– Tu vois Hannya, il m'a ouvert les yeux, ce qu'on défend ne sert à rien, cela nous apporte notre perte ! Je ne veux pas avoir de mort sur la /– J'ai dû tuer pas mal de monde avant de venir ici ! Peu importe les conséquences, je suis prêt à tout pour me venger de mon sort que j'ai dû subir depuis des années, jusqu'à retrouver mon ancien chef ! Même si on se connaît depuis cinq, six mois, je te ne laisserais pas faire ! Je suis prêt à te pulvériser, toute façon, je ne te sentais pas depuis le début ! Permice, Deadmind, faisons sentir la sentence aux traîtres !br /– Toujours direct dans tes actions, tu ne changeras jamais. »/p  
p data-p-id="ad5c2fd5048be95d8fda40326a32f6f1"Les trois ennemis chargent sur Aster et Izuku, laissant les autres dans la mélasse. Deadmind agrandit son corps noir, Ghost Riot déploie ses chaînes brûlantes et Permice, charge à son tour./p  
p data-p-id="9b892570ef4c3dbdc5cabed2866727cd"Les deux personnes se regardent mutuellement, avec un léger sourire. Izuku commence à se positionner pour foncer dans le tas, à une très grande vitesse à peine perceptible par les attaquants. Il saisit le bout de l'arme de l'homme en veste en cuir, et l'envoi valser dans les airs. Mais Deadmind le rattrape à l'aide d'une sorte de tentacule, qui le remet au sol. Aster, prend des graines de sapins pour faire office de mur, protégeant Izuku, d'un coup fatal de Permice. Puis Ghost Riot réplique à nouveau, en brûlant le bois avec ses chaînes, en touchant légèrement la peau du héros./p  
p data-p-id="189a34c3802479e4ee06e10f46df6b32"« Izuku, ça pourrait me coûter mon alter pendant un petit moment, mais il faut le faire ! Ton alter et le mien, ont pourra faire des ravages !br /– Vas–y ! »/p 


	22. Chapitre 21

p data-p-id="f2438e99cb5337b37272ccbb17f3511c"Aster lance des graines plus grosses que les précédentes sur Izuku, en les faisant pousser rapidement autour de son corps. En panique, il demande./p  
p data-p-id="46fd35e4186564fd1ef8c0b806946dba"« Tu fais quoi là !?br /- Je te fais une /- Mais il va brûler !br /- Fait confiance au Séquoia sempervirens, l'arbre le plus massif et résistant au feu du monde ! Aaah ! »/p  
p data-p-id="129e068b73d521818f017e59b145f277"Les graines grandissent, l'écorce se forme autour, puis grossit de plus en plus. En premier temps par les pieds, qui le font élever assez haut. Puis viens au tour des autres membres du corps./p  
p data-p-id="2384c0241e3b7c9a309bb05d90bb8822"Maintenant Izuku, ressemble à un colosse de dix mètres de haut, en ayant un corps massif en bois. Il est à l'intérieur./p  
p data-p-id="ee3c6a7df44872d927f89b34591cae34"« Comment je fais ça, je peux contrôler et voir ?!br /- Les racines sont reliées comme un système nerveux sur ton corps. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, mets toute ta force ! Je suis trop affaibli pour continuer, tu as cinq minutes ! »/p  
p data-p-id="1c190a1e0f652a14150e980390e6a16e"Avec son nouveau corps, il profite à charger ses poings du One for All. En bas, Ghost Riot tire à nouveau ses chaînes sur les bras en bois, en envoyant une chaleur déconcertante, pour le renverser. Permice fonce à son tour, dans les jambes./p  
p data-p-id="856d94927ca6678828a2ea4b17a3994b"Sa puissance démesurée, permet de lancer l'assaillant, en fracassant le sol et ainsi s'encastre sans qu'il bouge, assommé. Il envoie également valser le mammouth dans le décor avec un simple coup de pied./p  
p data-p-id="71e19a93d7ceb3cdf5dbe45f6e044b25"Deadmind, regardant le triste spectacle de ses acolytes, ne sait pas quoi faire. Il regarde dans le vide, perdu dans ses pensées./p  
p data-p-id="d3c011857d49daa795cfb0abfea03a8b"« Ma tristesse, ma colère... Je... Je dois défendre père... Ressens ma douleur ! »/p  
p data-p-id="53aacbf32a9593dedf414cae5925d96e"Soudain, son alter se manifeste. Le liquide noir qui retient les héros revient vers son utilisateur. Il s'entoure de la couche sombre, qui l'aide à grandir à la même taille qu' /Son physique n'avait rien d'humain, son visage devient subitement un démon terrifiant. Ses muscles se sont développés à un point, qu'on voit que ça./p  
p data-p-id="3480fe6ece6bce2f646af2e1d24bf786"Le combat des titans commence par Deadmind, qui lui met une droite dans le thorax de notre héros, qui tangue. Izuku réplique par un autre poing baignant de son alter dans les côtes. Mais il ne bouge pas d'un pouce./p  
p data-p-id="608fe490b699b0e7321956c16a68a307"Alors il continu a encore envoyer d'autres coups, le plus vite possible, jusqu'à qu'on discerne plus ses poings. Toujours debout, l'ennemi donne un coup de pied dans le ventre. En reculant, Izuku, affaibli, charge encore./p  
p data-p-id="d707f158fdbf81227d7b02f3f2c7ebdd"« Revêtement Intégrale ! 20 % ! »/p  
p data-p-id="032793a0cc432cfab6fe5d589fefc8a6"Il donne un dernier coup, en plein dans le milieu. Ce qui a pour effet de fissurer son écorce. La charge visqueuse se retrouve à se disperser, jusqu'à voir une partie du corps de Deadmind. À ce moment précis Izuku, comprend le moyen de le vaincre en voyant les héros spectateurs sur le côté, se relevant de leurs blessures./p  
p data-p-id="1d806384de2087852535788abf797655"« Izuka, Mikumo, Bakugo ! Utilisons-le One for All ! Gang Orca, utilise tes ultrasons, Dieu Sylvestre utilise tes branches pour le tenir sur place ! Edgeshot paralyse le ! Les autres qui ont un alter de feu, unissez votre force ! » Crie Izuku./p  
p data-p-id="a2ed6d71e142a05b01222cbbfcb9c252"Tout le monde hoche la tête et passe à l'action. Izuku prend les trois jeunes héros dans ses mains géantes. Les héros d'alter de feu s'allient pour faire un torrent de flammes gigantesques jusqu'à devenir bleu, mêlés par les tirs de précision de Katchan, pendant quelques minutes. Le corps de Deadmind commence à durcir et à s'effriter./p  
p data-p-id="c2325c5aaf07b94181e771183e23e92a"Maintenant qu'il ne bouge presque plus, Dieu Sylvestre, profite à le paralyser avec sa multitude de branches. Puis vient Gang Orca, qui utilise ses ultrasons pour qu'il ne puisse rien faire./p  
p data-p-id="0717396ff44b77720e72895580c98929"Edgeshot, avec son corps de papier, arrive à se faufiler entre les fissures, puis paralyse son système nerveux, comme s'il est paralysé dans son esprit./p  
p data-p-id="8c9da6c847f3fd9009633882e76eec77"Voyant que la préparation est prête, Izuku, lance littéralement, les personnes qui sont dans ses mains, qui prennent appui, foncent sur la cible. Il fait de même, en sortant du ventre du golem de bois, qui s'effondre sur lui même, le poing en en-avant./p  
p data-p-id="4b7125c9590e01406171fca074a63114"Les quatre héros, ensemble, démolissent la carcasse géante, sans grande difficulté, en l'encastrant sur un hangar, avec un sillon net sur le sol./p  
p data-p-id="1f1242f6ffbdd47d8920c9a5ca551d6b"De retour au sol, ils regardent la personne, souffrante du choc, autour du site détruit avec des corps dans les flammes, plus rien ne ressemblait comme auparavant./p  
p data-p-id="d5e8cdb45d154402f015b6d22c7e926b"« Pardon... Père... »/p  
p data-p-id="4b662b2f2856a613d3a31c5a89b91862"Suite à ces mots, Deadmind, ferme les yeux, en étant très fatigué de son combat./p  
p data-p-id="46cae4cacf86f2aa04e8789c2a649b19"« Maintenant que les autres sont K.O, ont fait quoi ?br /- Déjà, il faut qu'on retrouve Mount Lady et Eraserhead puis ramener Aster pour les mettres à l'abri, parce qu'ici c'est un champ de /- Izuku, je vais aller avec /- D'accord Ryukyu, avec ton alter, tu pourras voler et les ramener à la ville. »/p  
p data-p-id="3d34438010ebb9315a10bbff934e61da"Suite à ces mots, elle se transforme en dragon, Edgshot monte sur son dos et s'envole à la recherche des deux personnes./p  
p data-p-id="bf9022e3ac61595c5b999405f6433f96"« Tout le monde est là ? Bien, on y va dans ce bâtiment, Re-Destro doit être dedans ! »/p  
p data-p-id="6bd76c6a8acaaf573c0bc0082a41ce6b"Tout le groupe se hâte vers la structure minière à moitié détruite à l'extérieur. Izuka, en première, dégage les décombres qui barrent l'entrée. Puis ils rentrent à l'intérieur./p  
p data-p-id="f8833ae51d88b48ea508a0f77bbdbcfa"À l'entrée, tout est étonnamment intact. La grande pièce, décorée de cristaux bleus est totalement vide. Un trou profond se présente au milieu, montrant plusieurs couloirs avec beaucoup de pièces./p  
p data-p-id="029a6b7c1ba8f6fbfb86e807af4c071a"« Je crois qu'il faut se séparer pour le retrouver, bon plus qu'à chercher, pff. »/p  
p data-p-id="b16be8252721e41087c2fc1dee5ad37f"Les héros se séparent un à un dans plusieurs directions./p  
p data-p-id="8f4f377c64d39c152f34bc594a95f2a9"Quelques instants après, Izuku se retrouve seul, dans un couloir sombre plus bas, éclairé par des néons défectueux. Il regarde dans diverses pièces autour de lui en étant sûr de lui./p  
p data-p-id="4feaf5cf881714b2644bda2e9dea5009"Les salles qu'il visite sont surtout des vestiaires ou des salles de pauses vides. En rentrant dans l'une d'entre elles, il allume la lumière, au milieu de casiers bleus. Un bout de papier sur un banc se présente à lui, et le prend. Curieux, le jeune homme le retourne avec surprise. C'est une photo de sa mère quand elle était plus jeune./p  
p data-p-id="fcf95c1637b4cb45156183707deadf0a"« Quoi ?! Mais... non, comment ?! Elle doit être en danger ! »/p  
p data-p-id="d465dfec16c754d879fcd1cee25dfed4"Soudain, un bruit de pas retentit dans la pièce et se retourne vers la source./p  
p data-p-id="01376e79c39890d043f861060a565426"« Hinoarashi ! Toi ! »/p  
p data-p-id="4367a875b3dc8e863b8e44741a5db019"Izuku, baigné d'éclairs, prend un profond regard noir comme on n'a jamais vu auparavant, avec une certaine tristesse dans ses yeux. Il serre dans son poing la photo./p  
p data-p-id="adc0966f49ab16e98d92530675eba30d"« Tu n'aurais pas dû te pointer, tu as détruit ma vie ! Privé comme public ! Salaud ! »/p 


	23. Chapitre 22

p data-p-id="c6c2f967cf2e7cb439dada5c880e6340"« Écoute, je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi, je suis déso… Non ! Ne fait pas ça ! »/p  
p data-p-id="2143f6640e55b9b69497d1c17a3f35d0"Izuku s'agenouille, la main droite au sol, prend appui et fonce à toute allure vers lui. Le scientifique, à son tour, s'équipe de son armure de nanorobots en une fraction de seconde avant l'impact. Poing en avant, il décoche un coup sur le thorax de l'homme avant de traverser le mur en béton. Ils se retrouvent dans le vide, où tous les couloirs sont visibles sans voir le bout./p  
p data-p-id="1b017202026a40499f002d772400e3ce"Pendant la chute, Hinoarashi tend ses mains rouges vif vers l'adolescent, en envoyant des flammes vers lui pour l'écarter et se rattrape sur un rebord pas loin. Il prend appui, et se propulse à son tour contre lui dans les airs, en assénant un coup brûlant sur la tête. Mais pendant ce temps, Izuku lance son pied propulsé dans les côtes./p  
p data-p-id="7622a23a419ff09dc26a2a1e835b601e"Puis l'homme s'envole dans un pilier en béton, en tentant encore une fois l'atteindre une dernière fois, en préparant son arme qui est dans le bras qui propulse une boule de feu. Mais il rate sa cible./p  
p data-p-id="dcb07869148cf9fe64e61cbba80c8d0d"Il se retrouve allongé au sol sur un des étages plus bas, crachant du sang après avoir rétracté son casque dans l'armure./p  
p data-p-id="7aadc3c3ffbdbb6a4b793649e201fdf2"Le jeune homme rejoint Hinoarashi sans trop de difficultés, en ayant un regard noir./p  
p data-p-id="32ef34727b982eddfb025eb1f7832975"« Tu veux faire quoi d'elle, enflure ? »/p  
p data-p-id="958b2949b455970d2f0002fdf822b7fc"Ce dernier se relève difficilement, regardant la photo dans sa main./p  
p data-p-id="d42621818239bf6470d2c7ea7a1fc195"« Elle ? C'est ma femme…br /– Att.. Quoi ?! »/p  
p data-p-id="2e89ddddfde7f3fb350c4766a3483ad7"En apprenant la nouvelle, il comprend que l'homme n'est pas celui qu'il croit être. Izuku se retrouve à genoux en larmes./p  
p data-p-id="f0b36480650705c04fdd409385284f5e"« Tu… Tu as quoi jeune homme ?br /– Je comprends que maintenant, tout ce temps, je t'ai détesté sans te connaître vraiment, tu es mon pè /– Attend, tend quoi !? Je ne savais même pas qu'Inko était enceinte de moi ! Je suis fière d'avoir un enfant comme toi, un héros, tu peux t'approcher pour voir ? Tu t'appelles comment ? Moi c'est /– Izuku, papa, snif »/p  
p data-p-id="58b3afe9f9ec3c2219dd6b65a131c5d7" Il caresse son visage, en ayant les larmes à l'œil./p  
p data-p-id="0618289b560e52f1293fb063ebb6bde6"« Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, au moins tu as les mêmes cheveux que moi. Mais ton alter n'as rien de commun dans la famille, tu ne craches pas de flamme ou l'attirance des objets comme ta mè /– En gros, j'ai eu très tard, il y a deux ans, comme ça. Mais je suis tellement heureux de te retrouver ici, mais pourquoi tu es avec cette secte ? Comment tu fais pour faire des flammes sans passer par la bouche ? Désolé, j'ai beaucoup trop de questions, je ne t'ai jamais connu. »/p  
p data-p-id="4dedf29190de3f9bb18311e3659b1b53"Izuku s'effondre en larmes./p  
p data-p-id="7882678d017d67efa23a4844a65e8395"« Hé ! Je suis là Izuku, tout va bien. Voilà, calme-toi, va dans mes bras, tu as bien besoin. »/p  
p data-p-id="6d912f987a0a904c3b3e66c75827be02"Il se sèche les yeux./p  
p data-p-id="588ae0d0b3c2fe6f7610c0397eab261d"« Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas être à tes côtés depuis tout ce temps. Comment te raconter ça… C'était très difficile au départ de ne plus voir ta mère… snif… Un jour, je ne sais plus quand, je faisais une machine dimensionnelle avec un collègue américain, je crois David, je ne sais plus trop…br /– Mais je le connais, Shield ? C'est lui qui a dit de venir /– Ouais, c'est bien ça ! J'espère qu'il va mieux que moi, c'est une drôle de coïncidence que tu le /– C'est grâce au numéro 1, All might que je le /– Alors, il est toujours numéros 1, ça fait longtemps /– En fait, il, il est mort…br /– Ah bon ? Je n'en reviens /– Tu es sorti il y a combien de temps ?br /– Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas du tout. Même mon âge, la date, l'année… Je résume comme on n'a pas le temps, il faut qu'on arrête Re-Destro dans son délire avec ton aide. »/p  
p data-p-id="02a12f599a4098e4b70067a361a8f5b4"17 ans avant les évènements, quartier de Musutafu, en automne./p  
p data-p-id="7ef868fd5ba942620c7ae7816ab23322"Dans un supermarché, un homme habillé en chemise bleue en sort avec un petit sac d'encas. C'est Hisashi Midoriya, futur père d'Izuku, rentrant à son appartement pour sa pause du midi pendant sa journée de travail. Il monte les escaliers de son immeuble tranquillement sans se trop se soucier de quelque chose./p  
p data-p-id="9f328f7873fd1e6b321f380da16a8cc0"En rentrant à l'intérieur dans le salon, il salue sa femme Inko, qui vient de se réveiller./p  
p data-p-id="036b48e2cbf0c89f7eaaa183321d0601"« Salut chérie, comment tu vas aujourd'hui ? »/p  
p data-p-id="492cae923ca9ccba37bc8647f9af8159"Il l'embrasse avec sincérité./p  
p data-p-id="7dc1c7cbcffaa7bb55041067f14336fa"« C'est plutôt à moi de dire, je viens de sortir de mon lit. Ah ! tu as ramené des makis ! Mes préférés !br /– J'ai dû prendre au supermarché, je n'avais pas le temps, je t'ai pris aussi une ramune aux pommes. J'ai pris des nouilles sautées. Je dois me dépêcher, ma découverte doit être prête aujourd' /– Tu peux me dire qu'est-ce que c'est, chéri ?br /– Ah non désolé, je ne peux pas, mon collègue ne veut pas que je dévoile le /– Allez quoi, je t'aime, tu sais. Tu peux l'inviter à dîner, tu /– Pourquoi pas, tiens, prend ça, ah ah ah. »/p  
p data-p-id="b4f33b9b73f7f0b4314cc79b93f52a9a"Hisashi la chatouille pour la taquiner un peu./p  
p data-p-id="f4eb07b58907475eb6f6fa78626ede08"« Ah ah ah ! Arrête !br /– D'accord, toute façon, il faut que je mange, ché /– Après, tu voudrais aller dans notre chambre ? Ça va te booster avant de bosser. » Dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil./p  
p data-p-id="ad181d4ffc7e34c1ac1a92a480dbafc2"« Il n'y a pas de problème, tu es super, j'ai de la chance de t' /– Je sais ! »/p  
p data-p-id="f360d7391381c442df004272e39c50db"Après avoir fini tout ce qu'il avait à faire, ils ressortent de la chambre./p  
p data-p-id="40b70c648f3878d4b3cf140fafaccafc"« C'était la meilleure chose de ma vie ! Mais bon je dois aller désolé.br /– Avant de partir, si on a un enfant un jour, tu voudrais l'appeler comment ?br /– Oh, je ne sais pas encore, on reparlera de ça ce soir ?br /– D'accord, file, chéri. » Dit-elle toute rouge./p  
p data-p-id="e2d8a58b1a8706109a63a05083343e1d"Hisashi ressort de son appartement tout souriant, descend à toute vitesse des escaliers, puis dans la rue en direction de son lieu de travail. La pluie commence à tomber peu à peu sur le chemin accompagné d'une brise. Il salue quelques personnes sur son passage. Plus loin, la route est barrée de tous les bords par des barrières de travaux./p  
p data-p-id="4370580cddc3fd73eeb37ca84afd249c"« Je jurai que tout à l'heure ce n'était pas barré. Bon plus qu'à passer par là… »/p  
p data-p-id="f46ed2f94b7da8fc8e82a77b8fbc4cdc"Il continue alors son chemin en prenant la ruelle étroite à sa droite. Une silhouette dans l'obscurité se tient face à lui sous la pluie./p  
p data-p-id="95909e4424195966491f340bfbb2b16c"« Bonjour, monsieur, est-ce que je peux passer ? »/p  
p data-p-id="0a8f04b8331e09e943b6d3e3344750bb"La personne ne répond pas mais avance vers lui, se révèle être une grande personne en cravate./p  
p data-p-id="a41e39b23ec5398dc47327298c3ef90c"« Je vais être en re... retard, excusez-moi. »/p  
p data-p-id="50b1839e6d6c2570512a32ae53e4168a"Il ne bouge pas d'un pouce et commence à répondre./p  
p data-p-id="7d0fde202217045c4518bf1b3f33d2f0"« Vous savez Monsieur Midoriya, je suis très intéressé par vos recherches depuis que vous avez quitté les é /– Merci je suis flatté, mais on peut parler de ça plus tard ? Je dois vraiment partir. »/p  
p data-p-id="832d857291c6f3ab1bfcb3a853f4d946"Hisashi repart en contournant l'homme mystérieux. Soudain, avant d'atteindre le bout de la ruelle, il se retrouve bloqué par une force invincible, l'étranglant légèrement. Derrière, l'homme tend sa main vers lui./p  
p data-p-id="a2385fcb59d6f9142e0804f9ed2b28c6"« Monsieur, je n'ai pas fini avec /– Laissez-moi ! Au secours !br /– Personne ne peut vous entendre, j'ai créé un champ de force qui insonorise notre conversation. Alors, reprenons, je suis intéressé par votre découverte récente. C'est en quelque sorte à propos de l'existence des univers parallè /– Comment vous !?br /– Oh, vous savez, j'ai des oreilles partout. Et j'ai besoin de vous pour mener à bien mon /– Vous pouvez toujours rêver !br /– Toute façon, vous n'avez pas le choix ! »/p  
p data-p-id="2f9447f38945ac43209a2424880bf500"Tout autour des deux hommes, l'environnement se noircit jusqu'à ne plus distinguer quelque chose. Hisashi ressent soudainement un liquide qui l'étouffe. Quelques secondes plus tard, le liquide s'expulse de sa bouche, en se retrouvant au sol dans un hangar désaffecté./p  
p data-p-id="ab908cf5e01b65a304a00effc49b0ca9"« Où, où je suis ? Ce ne n'est pas le quartier où on était !br /– Maintenant que vous êtes avec moi mon cher, vous travaillerez jusqu'à ouvrir une /– Mais c'est de la folie ! Je n'ai aucun moyen de le faire ! J'ai envie de rentrer voir ma femme ! Laissez-moi !br /– Mais arrête de chialer ! Je te donne ce qu'il faut et on n'en parle plus. Si tu tentes de t'échapper, tu mourras immédiatement. J'ai demandé à ton nouveau collègue Daruma. Il m'a aidé à te faire une perfusion d'un poison extrêmement mortel s'il est activé avec cette télécommande. Bien maintenant au boulot et sois à mes ordres ! Retiens mon nom, All for One ! »/p  
p data-p-id="b5a8f94ab8db90860b11ef0ed68efb2c"De retour dans le présent./p  
p data-p-id="efe2759252b04e262bd2d88438292e05"« Voilà pourquoi j'ai disparu avant ta naissance Izuku. Depuis ce jour, il m'a fourni cette armure pour transmettre mes flammes sur tous les parties du corps que je veux. J'ai dû être obligé de faire des trucs pas très jolis à faire quand j'était sous ses ordres… J'ai dû pleurer toutes les nuits en ne voyant plus ta mère et ne plus avoir de liberté. Il m'a littéralement coupé du monde extérieur ce fou ! Puis il y a quelques jours, il m'a prêté à cette société, car il n'avait pas les moyens. Voilà l'histoire, je suis vraiment désolé de tout ce que j'ai /– Je comprends maintenant, je suis aussi désolé papa de t'avoir frapper. Maintenant, il faut qu'on arrête ce gars !br /– Avant de l'attaquer, il faut lui piquer la télécommande qui pourrait me tuer. Je sais où il est, suis moi ! Trouve un moyen de prévenir tes amis de nous rejoindre, on aura besoin de renforts. Re-Destro a réussi à faire fonctionner le portail et à ramener son père défunt d'une autre dimension. À eux deux, ils sont très /– Bien, on fait comme ça, plus rien ne m'étonne maintenant. Allons-y ! »/p 


	24. Chapitre 23

p data-p-id="e5ee3dd196f1987ef5f1d207202f401f"Hisashi et Izuku courent en direction de l'ascenseur au fond du couloir./p  
p data-p-id="63274c6d4b50a5868d675e45cbf3760f"« Papa ! On arrivera jamais à temps à Re-Destro, il devrait avoir un autre moyen !br /– Mais c'est tout en bas ! Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens ! Merde, merde, merde ! Il y a encore des soldats ?! Mais ils sont censés d'êtres tous morts ! Il fait des clones maintenant ?!br /– Suis-moi ! Alabama Smash ! »/p  
p data-p-id="826daf4ff0a0389719f002461cc6e53b"Son fils pointe son poing fermé en direction de l'attroupement, et l'ouvre avec conviction. Une onde de choc est propulsée de ma main, ce qui a pour effet d'effondrer une partie de l'étage./p  
p data-p-id="d9a45aa2532527108253c9341e8418ea"L'ascenseur est désormais bloqué par les gravats. Sur le côté, un soldat se tient encore debout, l'arme toujours dans sa paume. Il tire ainsi une rafale envers les héros. Le scientifique se met devant Izuku./p  
p data-p-id="88ba69af00709824e129833b4092da46"« Papa !br /– Ce n'est rien, j'ai mon armure qui amortit ses balles. À mon tour de m'amuser ! Pyro-shock ! »/p  
p data-p-id="b0d822aba1ad203a79796925df0a2754"Par son bras, il envoie une lame entièrement de feu sur l'assaillant qui ne résiste pas à l'attaque enflammée./p  
p data-p-id="dcce75f14b7e69e1de492df382a04e62"« Izuku, je ne vois pas comment y aller maintenant…br /– Si tu dis qu'il est tout en bas, alors allons-y !br /– Je ne sais pas trop, je ne risque pas de résister avec une chute pareille et là tu vois, il y a un sas de cinq mètres d'épaisseur qui empêche d'accéder tout en /– Avec ma puissance, on pourrait traverser comme du /– Tu risques de tout faire effondrer la structure entière. Allons-y au dernier étage en sautant puis on prend les escaliers de /– Je te prends dans mes bras /– Il faut juste que je prévienne à tout le monde qu'il faut aller en bas. Attends, j'allume mon oreillette. Tout le monde, venez tout en bas, Re-Destro est tout en bas ! Hinoarashi est avec nous ! Voilà c'est bon, normalement, ils vont pas tarder, allons-y ! »/p  
p data-p-id="086204bdbcf18ae1c2e405e19b848c95"Izuku prend son père dans ses bras et saute dans le vide. Il prend plusieurs fois ses appuis contre les murs pour éviter d'être directement sur le sas en acier. Arrivé en bas, il dépose son père et rejoint l'escalier avec lui. Après avoir fini de l'emprunter après beaucoup de marches, ils sont dans la plus grande salle du complexe de l'armée de libération. Le portail se présente face à eux en beaucoup plus perfectionné que celui de David. La structure est en forme de triangle inversé noir avec des symboles mystérieux entourée de câbles énormes sur le sol. Un trou en cercle se tient au milieu./p  
p data-p-id="867a682129f91846c95c43900ff6f6fa" Pour l'instant, personne n'est dans la salle, sauf une qui contemple l'entrée de l'engin, le dos tourné. Il lève son bras, avec un objet au creux de sa main./p  
p data-p-id="c6bce0769601c1f3c7f0f27a529aa318"« C'est ça que vous recherchez Hinoarashi ? Savez-vous que vous étiez utile à la construction de ma machine. Grâce à vous, on peut avoir une meilleure perspective de notre univers et au-delà. »/p  
p data-p-id="54845f2d139ba0d3234050a719bfcd00"L'homme se retourne, et se révèle être tout simplement Re-Destro./p  
p data-p-id="1f23326c12db6662cf3a6aa81a374840"« Je crois que tu mérites plus le vouvoiement maintenant. Tu m'as énormément déçu, te ranger avec l'ennemi. Déjà, tu ne vas pas sur le front et puis tu te ramènes avec ce gamin. Toute façon, All for One à dit que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais de toi si tu avais fini la machine. Mais bon comme je suis généreux, je ne vais pas te tuer avec cette télécommande, mais bien par mes mains ensanglantées par ton propre sang, pour que tu puisses souffrir lentement. Puis toi Izuku, tu ne fais qu'aggraver la situation, pourtant je voulais t'écarter à ma façon. Mais tu arrives à rallier des personnes à ta cause, heureusement que le reste de la population te déteste encore. J'ai envoyé mes meilleurs agents du site, et voilà qu'Aster nous trahit aussi… Au moins, j'ai mon père maintenant. Tu ne mérites pas de vivre non plus !br /– C'est ce qu'on va voir !br /– Je vais pouvoir enfin libérer mon stress ! ah ah ah ! Libération 40 % ! »/p  
p data-p-id="951bea71159caad65d6d925b2597936c"Soudainement, l'homme décuple ses muscles en cassant la télécommande, s'agrandit au fur et à mesure, jusqu'à atteindre la taille du portail. Puis sa peau devient sombre comme la nuit. À ses pieds, les Midoriya n'en reviennent pas de sa transformation instantanée./p  
p data-p-id="7109309040942771e84dadb537fc79c1"Dans un premier temps, le géant d'obsidienne lève son poing pour ensuite viser sur eux. Sur le coup, le sol se fracasse en faisant trembler la structure entière. Heureusement, ils ont esquivé avant l'impact. Ils se regardent mutuellement, déterminés à le vaincre définitivement. Les deux sautent en direction de sa tête, marquée par un grand sourire carnassier. Avant qu'ils ne puissent atteindre la cible, ils se font balayer littéralement par les deux bras du colosse et finissent à terre./p  
p data-p-id="9c4d6e119bec7058691770484655fa5a"« Maintenant tu vois ce que ça fait quand tu te fais fracasser sans rien faire, je ressens ton désespoir qui nourrit mon ego !br /– Papa…br /– Alors lui c'est ton père ? Je vais te le privé comme cette société corrompue qui ont tué mon vrai père ! Aaahh !br /– Non ! papa ! » Crie Izuku de toutes ses forces, en étant à terre./p  
p data-p-id="3f84d47ca0ae7f76f951fc53b94120c6"Re-Destro charge à nouveau son énorme poing qui s'écrase contre son père./p  
p data-p-id="b0958f3fb9e67ab3370bde575d1c714f"« Je venais juste de le retrouver salaud !br /– À ton tour maintenant ! Mais il est où mon père ? »/p  
p data-p-id="a7c3870f5f9711d8bd42feb9f737a397"Izuku se relève très difficilement dû aux nombreux combats qui ont eu lieu pendant plusieurs jours, la main sur son épaule ainsi que sa tête en sang. Tout à coup, l'autre main de Re-Destro qui est au sol, tremble, et se relève, son père est toujours en vie. Soutenant difficilement la main, il crie à plein poumon./p  
p data-p-id="2b9119b5688076706dc80e66e7ed3e3d"« Izuku ! Utilise ta puissance maximale ! Je le déstabilise grâce au seul boost que je peux avoir ! Inferno Blast ! »/p  
p data-p-id="90904fd18a579318a154212496776942"L'armure en acier d'Hiroshi devient rouge écarlate brillant intensément, faisant fondre légèrement les objets métalliques aux alentours. Sous la chaleur ardente, ses pieds commencent à décoller du sol, des flammes jaillissent alors de ceux-ci. Il s'envole grâce à la puissance engendrée, puis il repousse la main géante très haut avec lui. L'ennemi se retire de la source dangereuse. Surpris, il voit que son ancien scientifique brille de plus belle./p  
p data-p-id="4c4e29de5108716b27278cab5eba547a"Toute la chaleur se concentre désormais en un seul point, le torse. Le paternel hoche la tête à son fils pour signaler le départ. Dans ses derniers retranchements, son corps se met émettre des éclairs verts tout autour de lui./p  
p data-p-id="22dfacb185030fba1199cf62afd3744f"« One for All ! Revêtement intégral 20 % ! »/p  
p data-p-id="c2b1596439b5555b34edf39fda7f45c6"Tous les deux chargent ensemble à leur façon, le fils s'envole le poing en avant tandis que son père lance son attaque de déflagration./p  
p data-p-id="cd76a5b581e4642132f4835158b12581"« Bien joué vous deux ! Mais c'est le moment de me libérer vraiment depuis mon enfance ! Libération 100 % ! »/p  
p data-p-id="f3f818444013e795679bbb9d006c9105"Avant qu'on ne lui touche, son corps redouble de muscles à grande vitesse, au passage son corps s'agrandit à nouveau, parsemé d'éclairs noirs. Les attaques certes très puissantes, une fois atteintes, ne font pas quasiment pas d'effets. Le corps s'agrandit toujours, risquant de détruire la salle./p  
p data-p-id="803c6762c4dd4909bca5dac7daa35a74"Devant ce triste spectacle, les héros restent bouche bée face à ce désastre où ils ne contrôlent plus la situation./p  
p data-p-id="89f61275e1b10ab6cc008dc5dbe8301b"Derrière eux, on entend des personnes en train de courir vers eux. Ils se retournent, c'est toute l'équipe de héros, en premier Mikumo./p  
p data-p-id="5f479f6473402e065bae2c00ecc16a76"« J'espère qu'on n'arrive pas trop… tard… On est désolé, on a tous eu des problèmes, comme plein d'autres soldats ou des gravats qui sont tombés sur nous ! »/p 


	25. Chapitre 24

p data-p-id="898aff2687ef2ed539fabd6fe5b8ebad"« Vous tombez bien, on se fait battre par cette chose ! Allons-y ! L'univers est en jeu ! »/p  
p data-p-id="abf2bf0e0af005c7c202851f85d3d7df"Tout le groupe regarde Izuku prêt à en découdre de toutes ses forces. Ils comprennent qu'il ne faut pas réfléchir avant d'agir dans une situation pareil./p  
p data-p-id="8e71cba2251c5bd948f65028dcce0afc"Endeavor, amoché par les blessures multiples, ouvre le bal. Ses poings de feu s'embrasent à pleine puissance. Virant du rouge au bleu ainsi que le reste de son corps enflammé. La barbe comme le torse./p  
p data-p-id="c8b72c9cc6c45d03bab96c2738f78491"« Si je dois mourir aujourd'hui, sache que je regrette énormément de ce que j'ai fait à Shoto et ma famille, Izuku ! Je vais me racheter dès maintenant ! » Dit-il en finissant sur une larme./p  
p data-p-id="00d22bd49c934d712fe562864fa9fbc8"Déstabilisés par ses propos, tout le monde le laisse agir en premier. L'héros ardent fonce vers l'ennemi, poing en avant, avec plein d'espoirs. Il commence à courir de plus en plus vite grâce à sa combustion. Sentant sa vitesse augmenter d'un cran, Enji Todoroki n'hésite pas à concentrer l'alter dans ses pieds. Avant d'atteindre le colosse, il se propulse dans les airs, juste au-dessus de la tête de Re-Destro./p  
p data-p-id="450feda42afde6afee81cf5bf6e8bef1"« Omega Giant Blue Star ! »/p  
p data-p-id="78b8e8ba774172a98064fe893626d9a0"Désormais, les flammes de tout son corps disparaissent, puisque son alter se concentre en un seul point sur le torse. Cette énergie grandit de plus en plus sous forme d'une sphère qui englobe son corps, le maintenant en l'air./p  
p data-p-id="4cae86f7053fe1aba9993770c14794aa"Voulant ne pas se laisser faire, Rikiya tente de l'empêcher d'exécuter son attaque dévastatrice en tendant sa main. Comme s'il écrasait une mouche./p  
p data-p-id="d63dd7de2342345883238533b81480f5"« On ne doit pas lâcher ! Aidons Endeavor, bande de feignasse ! Tas de bois utilise tes branches en premier ! » Crie Katchan./p  
p data-p-id="1472e3483f3b4bf242598dbf20605c24"Dieu Sylvestre déploie sa technique spéciale, prison de ronces, contre le bras en l'air. Celui-ci se retrouve paralysé./p  
p data-p-id="2552ddaa33917e30337183cc1d868b5a"« Je ne pourrais pas le retenir plus longtemps ! Il est beaucoup trop fort ! »/p  
p data-p-id="fbad5dbdc5def08df365ade9bff497f1"Katchan se propulse à son tour en hauteur vers l'énorme masse en utilisant ses paumes explosives./p  
p data-p-id="530cc3b8857f6ef6661f748b43f72a2d"« Goûte-moi ça ! Howitzer Impact ! »/p  
p data-p-id="83108b52bdff76f8a1093696b4c939f9"Avec ardeur, il fait une rotation sur lui même de plus en plus vite jusqu'à atteindre le visage de l'ennemi à l'aide de sa nitroglycérine enflammée. Sentant le choc, le poing de Re-Destro se libère de sa prison, le faisant basculer dans le mur./p  
p data-p-id="073c71af18409b35197149a3fb4cf986"À cet instant, des pierres tombent au-dessus d'eux dues à l'impact du coup engendré. Avant qu'ils n'arrivent sur eux, Mikumo les arrête avec son alter de lévitation et les renvois sur le géant. Miruko saute à son tour, renvoyant à pleine vitesse le reste grâce à ces puissantes pattes de lapin. Mais une de ces pierres renverse également Gang Orca qui se retrouve coincé en dessous. Bakugo fracasse le morceau, devenu en miette. Il se relève difficilement en boitant./p  
p data-p-id="2e5b667e0ffcd6bcb37520f5229f9ef2"« Merci, petit gars ! J'ai horreur de l'admettre, mais je ne peux plus rien faire avec cette puissance démesurée, cela demande que des attaques spéciaux. Miruko ne pourrait rien faire non plus avec que des coups de pied. On peut que compter sur vous, les détenteurs de l'One for All !br /– C'est vrai que je ne sers à rien, j'ai accepté de venir sans savoir ce qui m'attend… »/p  
p data-p-id="03aa6a78158945f3b48737d8dea6bbf8"Elle finit par tousser gravement à cause de la poussière./p  
p data-p-id="ad5f6d82df7cc54faeefc1aeec850f24"« Il faudrait qu'on évacue Gang Orca dans ce cas, Numéros 13 vient avec nous, toi aussi Dieu Sylvestre, Hinoarashi et Katchan. On ne peut rien faire ! Mikumo aide nous !br /– Rassemblez-vous ! Voilà, bien, bougez pas, lévitation ! »/p  
p data-p-id="251f39e943b6fe798e2cf01b227cdb60"Les six héros se lèvent dans les airs jusqu'à atteindre le premier étage, où l'entrée se présente face à eux. Miruko crie d'en haut./p  
p data-p-id="d28658ad2f22f454037dd5697c0bd2bf"« C'est bon ! »/p  
p data-p-id="ec406d81003b3641fc75228281ccd95d"Le petit groupe cours vers la sortie. Gang Orca et Hisashi se fait porter par Numéros 13 et Miruko. Ils sortent sains et saufs parmi les décombres du site militarisé jusqu'à atteindre l'extérieur de la zone./p  
p data-p-id="1215e424ff64e26662540128f4fee866"« J'espère que ces gamins savent ce qu'ils font. » Dis Dieu Sylvestre regardant l'entrée au loin dans la forêt./p  
p data-p-id="8a2f0f58af61ecf3e6d213c9fd8f91dc"À l'intérieur, les jeunes héros se battent à vive allure, mais le colosse ne bouge pas d'un poil. Il continue à faire trembler la bâtisse qui est sur le point de s'écrouler en même temps que ses coups. La situation est au plus mal, tout le monde se fatigue des attaques répétées sous la lumière bleue aveuglante d'Endeavor./p  
p data-p-id="c5659a840e9c173bb583ee8e19576385"Toujours en l'air, la boule de feu finit sa croissance. Maintenant immense, elle tombe sur Re-Destro ne pouvant presque pas bouger, sous la gravité, fondant au passage tous les composants métallique ainsi que le portail./p  
p data-p-id="206eadf4aee9f418da0976a1e1561517"Avant cette attaque dévastatrice, les héros se sont rassemblés autour de Mikumo qui les protège sous un dôme invisible, de la chaleur. Enfin, la déflagration terminée, la vision devient à nouveau plus claire. Rikiya est toujours debout, légèrement mal en point parmi le métal liquide. Plus loin sur le côté, le héros ardent est allongé sur le sol, souffrant terriblement. Bakugo fonce le chercher./p  
p data-p-id="83cbec1449403a37e4bd209f7b31bfc5"« Merci de nous avoir aidés, maintenant c'est à notre /– Je... Je...br /– Izuka, prends-le sur ton dos !br /– D'accord Izuku ! »/p  
p data-p-id="3654123c05920ea619bbd6afab746a16"Elle s'exécute en prenant l'héros dans un environnement qui s'é / « Maintenant que tout le monde est à l'extérieur, on peut le faire ! Tous ensemble ! C'est notre dernière chance ! One for All 40 % ! » Disent-ils, les mains sur les mains./p  
p data-p-id="d0d68cf9282c292d16c1fa9f64985007"Tout le monde charge leur alter à leur paroxysme devant l'ennemi intrigué. Ces derniers se recouvrent d'éclairs rouges, oranges, et vert. Ils courent jusqu'on ne les discerne plus pour un être humain, en rebondissant sur les parois. Ils multiplient les coups sans que Rikiya ne puisse rien faire. Puis tous les quatre se rejoignent à ses pieds, qui les tentent de les écraser. Mais comme ils sont plus rapides que lui, nos héros sautent à vitesse grand V, tous les poings en avant./p  
p data-p-id="c7bc9818406bb7b25aa093c9601c89f7"Atteignant le menton de Re-Destro, son corps se propulse avec eux, fracassant au passage le sas de sécurité de cinq mètres. Ne résistant pas au choc, tout le bâtiment s'écroule sous la puissance consternante des détenteurs. Arrivés à l'entrée, ils continuent leurs courses dans le plafond puis dans la roche. La montagne se retrouve littéralement percée, les rochers se font propulser dans tout les sens comme un volcan en éruption. Les morceaux s'éparpillent à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde./p  
p data-p-id="49f9bccb55dba6e4f0cfd7dc438ef765"Très haut dans les airs, à plus de trente mètres de haut, l'équipe dépasse Rikiya./p  
p data-p-id="912db0c4fb8b3b5185cb35da4c0adca1"« Comment est-ce possible ?! Des simples gamins… »/p  
p data-p-id="8b5d938135c59e8ac7acc69082e12967"Les détenteurs se joignent les pieds, avant de retomber./p  
p data-p-id="b4d8f1c3c56aa57567f1d19c178abc4c"« Tous ensemble ! Shot Style ! Ohio Smash ! »/p  
p data-p-id="f5cedfa019f9d316c30452e2bbc835e9"Tous les quatre exécutent leur attaque avec de multiples coups de pied ultra puissante sur le torse, le membre le plus visible du corps. L'ennemi retombe aussi sec dans le sol à grande vitesse, laissant un immense cratère de plusieurs mètres de largeur et de profondeur détruisant tout sur son passage. Pour être sûr, grâce à son alter, Mikumo, réceptionne les débris et lance tout sur Re-Destro à terre./p  
p data-p-id="1590f6c892b3af070ef43ebb11dbd594"Les héros regagnent la terre ferme, les alentours ne ressemblaient plus à l'endroit qu'ils ont connu. Tout est détruit, et méconnaissable. Izuka repose ainsi à terre Endeavor doucement pour se soulager de son poids regardant avec les autres, le paysage dévasté. Ils regardent le trou béant, essoufflés./p  
p data-p-id="b058eae293f10bb8044897b154d4cae9"« Il était vraiment impressionnant Re-Destro ! Ouf… J'en peu plus…br /– Nous aussi Izuka, partons, on devrait amener Endeavor se /– Oui Bakugo. »/p  
p data-p-id="10373a3e8535dbbdf441d33364f2a42c"Le groupe se retourne en direction de la forêt vierge. Tout à coup, le sol se met à trembler, provoquant quelques effondrements des parois du gouffre. Une voix s'entend au loin au fin fond du creux./p  
p data-p-id="a4f53a4ef1124a3f2b9a47bf858e97e5"« Je n'ai pas fini avec vous ! »/p  
p data-p-id="177ce1bb9156242a3501744431c8836e"Soudain, les gravats s'expulsent d'un coup dans les airs. Rikiya le colosse en sang s'en extirpe, sautant à une vitesse surhumaine vers les dé /Son poing fracasse le sol tellement fort, qu'il laisse une multitude de tranchées à plus de cinq kilomètres à la ronde. Heureusement, ils esquivent à temps le coup./p  
p data-p-id="bae99baf3e966d542c6facd3ae9ef84a"« Je n'en peux plus de vous ! Vous détruisez tout ce que j'ai construit par mes propres mains !br /– Père Rikiya !br /– Mon fils adoptif, qui me supplie au sol… Je ne peux pas tolérer venant de vous ! »/p  
p data-p-id="649664b0d0eac73843c404af0148faf9"Sur le côté, en dessous d'énormes pierres, la tête de Deadmind dépasse seulement. Puis Re-Destro, dégage en un seul coup les rochers./p  
p data-p-id="c2c687a4ee11cf4fe7b961a15797764d"« Voilà tout va bien, tu va m'aider à les buter, accroche toi sur mon dos et utilise ton /– Oui.. Pè… Père… »/p  
p data-p-id="0ee36176c8cb4fd92dce804a574a9da6"Le corps du géant se recouvre rapidement de la substance noire inflammable, le faisant grandir encore plus que sa taille maximum. Des éclairs noirs se forment autour de lui-même./p  
p data-p-id="152604c2ddedfd12f8ccc2d1ed537ff0"« Merde ! » Disent-ils tout ensemble./p 


End file.
